My Hero Story
by OPFan37
Summary: A young aspiring Hero, along with his best friend Izuku, follow their dreams by enrolling in Yuuei, where they will face trials and opponents stronger then either of them deemed imaginable in their goal to become legendary Heroes and protect the world from Villains. There's just one problem; his Quirk SUCKS! SYOC CLOSED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peace Smile!

The evolution of mankind is always something to be desired, in order to better ourselves. After all, improvement is the goal of life, right?

Now, the latest 'evolution' of mankind has shaped itself into the form of 'Quirks', special abilities that can be classed as 'superpowers' that 80% of mankind can use.

With the rise in Quirks came a rise in crime, I mean c'mon, some jerks are gonna use powers to try and get rich quick the wrong way, right?

I-I mean-...ahem, to combat this, those with Quirks and a sense of moral justice, turned to comics for inspiration, and thus, the occupation of Hero was born, to counter that of Villain.

Hero's and Villain's are now seen as common, along with Quirks, and Hero's are paid by the council for their services, and so life continues with these adjustments.

And with each new generation comes new Quirks, new Hero's and Villain's just waiting to be born! And you can definitely bet that I'm gonna become an amazing Hero!

Er! That is, um, er...aaaahhhhh! Fudge! I messed it all up! Gomen, I wanted to give you a formal explanation but...I got carried away.

So, I guess I should just introduce myself! My name is Ryota Ueno, and this is my journey!

 _HERO_

"See you later, dad!"

"Have a good day, Ryota!"

I practically sprung out the door down the road with a smile on my face, ready for another day at school. I was wearing my regular school uniform neatly done up with the tie, and a black backpack on my back. My pale skin was unbothered by the warm sunlight, which made me have to shield my sky blue eyes from it at one point, my bright orange hair was in its usual style, swept back neatly with a large sweep across my forehead around the left side of my head, ending at the back. The fact that my hair was as smooth as caramel helped this.

I jogged down to school as everyone was piling in, a lot of people were arriving using their Quirks such as wings or wheels. I used to travel to places using my Quirk, but I made a mess on the way so I stopped.

Looking forward I noticed someone walking into the school with their head held low, trying to draw as little attention as possible to themselves, and I immediately knew who it was.

"Oiiiiii! Izukuuuuuu!" I waved to him before running over.

The boy looked at me with a small smile. "Oh, hey Ryota."

"How are you today?" I asked cheerfully as I walked beside him.

"Actually, pretty good!" He beamed. "I saw some Heroes fighting a Villain on the way here."

"Woah! Really? Man, your lucky." I sighed. "Do you know who it was?"

"I didn't know the Villain." He admitted. "But a new Hero called Mount Lady appeared to defeat him."

"Mount Lady?" I echoed. "I haven't heard of her before, what's her Quirk?"

"Giganticism, though I don't think she could control her height specifically."

"Cool! I'd like to see that!"

Izuku Midoriya and I had been friends since we were little, he actually tried to save me from being bullied, but we both got beaten up in the end. After our recovery we bonded over our love of Heroes, and our dream to become one eventually.

He had a determination to be a Hero that far exceeded anyone else at our school, and I truly respect him for that. But there was one problem; he didn't have a Quirk. Nowadays its very rare for someone to be born without a Quirk, and Izuku is one of the unlucky ones. Those without Quirks are always picked on and made fun of, including Izuku, and...well...its not fair.

We sat in class as our sensei talked about our next move: "C'mon class! You're middle school seniors! It's time you started thinkimg seriously about your futures! I'll be handing out printouts on your desired life course! You all want to be Heroes don't you!?" All of us ecstatically raised our hands, and I noticed Izuku did too, though significantly less then the others, I felt really bad for him at times like this.

"Yes, yes, your Quirks are all wonderful, but its against the rules to use them in school!" Sensei reminded us.

"Sensei! Don't lump me in with everybody else!" Oh no... "You can't compare me to these losers' weak-ass Quirks! Mine's a whole other ball game!"

This...was Bakugou Katsuki, nicknamed Kacchan. If anyone had anti-hero material, it would be him. He was loud, arrogant, hot-headed and reckless, but I had to admit, he had a goal that he was determined to get to, even if the way he said it was a bit antagonistic.

"You've got a big mouth, Katsuki!" "Quiet ya goddamn rabble!" The rest of the students raged.

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten that Bakugou's shooting for Yuuei High isn't he?" Another student remembered.

Yuuei is the #1 ranked school for training Heroes, the creme de la crop for all aspirers. Of course, the entrance exams difficulty rating was as high as 79, and the competition was hyper competitive. Still, it had always been mine and Izuku's dream to go to Yuuei.

"You done running your mouths, peons!?" Katsuki continued as he jumped on top of his desk. "I got an A on the Mock Test! And I'm the only one at this school that's got a chance! I'm gonna surpass even that All Might bastard as Top Hero! And I'm gonna carve my name into the ranks of the higher bracket taxpayers!" See what I mean?

"Now that you mention it, didn't Midoriya want want to go to Yuuei as well?" Sugar, he was dragging Izuku into this again! Everybody immediately turned to look at him as he curled into himself as much as possible, before they all started laughing at him.

"Haaaaah! Midoriya!? There's no way!"

"If the only thing you can do is study, then heroics is a pipe dream!"

"Th-There's no rule against it or anything!" Izuku said as he stood up, though was obviously trembling. "Sure, there's no precedent but-"

"Eat shit, 'Deku'!" Katsuki yelled as he punched the desk, using his Explosion Quirk to blow Izuku back. "Forget having a weak-ass Quirk, you don't even have a fucking Quirk!"

"Izuku!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

"Hey, speaking of piss-poor Quirks, here's Ueno!" He continued. "Isn't this just precious, you two shitty weaklings think you can just put yourself on the same level as me!?"

"H-Hold on...that's not it, hold on Kacchan..." Izuku trembled. "It's not as though I'm trying to compete with you, I wouldn't dream of it! I mean it!" He looked down sadly. "It's just...I've wanted to be a Hero since I was super young and...and...you never know 'til you try."

"'You never know 'til you try'!" Katsuki repeated in a mocking turn, making the rest of the class roar with laughter. "The exam's hoepless for you! What can a dweeb like you accomplish!?" Izuku looked down sadly.

"Urusai!" I yelled. "If you wish to call yourselves Heroes, then the first thing you better do if you become one is beat yourself up after what you've done! A Hero should NEVER laugh at a persons dream, no matter how impossible it is! Izuku...Izuku deserves to be a Hero more then any of you!"

"What was that!?" Katsuki hissed as he got up in my face, making me recoil in fear. "Ya think you know what a Hero is? Please! Neither of you deserve to lick a Heroes boots let alone be one! What!? You think you can take me with that Quirk of yours!? Or are you just gonna make a snack for yourself?"

I gulped in fear. And the hard thing was, that he was right, my Quirk really isn't very strong...

My Quirk is Candy Create as Izuku dubbed it, it allows me to use up my calories in order to secrete and create different types of candy, from chocolate to gummis and everything in between. My dad runs a sweet shop, so my Quirk helps out a lot...but for a Hero...it's no really the most 'useful' Quirk.

Katsuki seemed to have grown bored of ridiculing us. "Tch, thought so. You two just sit down and shut up." And so we did.

The rest of the day passed until it was ending, and we were heading out. "We're not done yet, Deku." I saw Katsuki snatch Izuku's Hero notes out of his hand. "'For my Future'? For real!? Goddamn it Midoriya!"

"Give that back! It's mine!" Izuku panicked.

"Quit it, Katsuki! You've don enough today!" I shouted.

"Really? I don't think so." He then squashed the book between his hands and exploded it.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" Izuku yelled in horror as his hard work was instantly destroyed. "You..."

"What did you do that for!?" I asked in anger.

He just sniffed before tossing the charred book out the window. "You know what they say about all the Top Heroes? What they had in common? They could all say this about their school years: 'I came from an average municipal middle school, and I was the first! The only!'. And I wanna make sure the term 'Yuuei Graduate' maintains the same level of gravitas. I'm a perfectionist by nature you see."

He gripped Izuku's shoulder, he was obviously building up heat in his hand as it was smoking. "What I'm saying is...forget about Yuuei , little nerd, and your friend too."

"Katsuki!" I growled in anger.

"Ryota..." I looked at my friend. "It...It's okay...let's just go..."

"Izuku..."

"You heard him, get lost." Katsuki said.

I grit my teeth hard beneath my sealed lips, but nonetheless we hung our heads and walked away.

"Oh man, as usual they can't fight back." One of Katsuki's cronies chuckled.

"Just leave 'em. Izuku's such a sad sack that even now he's a senior, he can't face reality." He looked over his shoulder. "If you wanna be a Hero so bad, there's actually a really good way. If you believe they're holding your Quirk over in the next world, you should just dive off a rooftop."

I told myself that that was the last straw as we both turned to face him, only to find him cracking his knuckles and creating small explosions in between them.

 **"Got something to say?"** He threatened, effectively silencing us as we just stood there.

I'm so useless.

 _HERO_

I split up from Izuku and walked home in depressed silence, opening the door and walking in.

"Hey champ!" A voice called from the kitchen. "How was school today?"

I swallowed several lumps in my throat in order to answer.

"It was great!" I replied with a big smile on my face. "Izuku and I managed to get a lot done today!"

"That's great!" The voice said, walking into the room to reveal itself as my dad. "Hey, those marshmallows you made sold really well! Think you can make some more?"

"Of course!" I nodded as I set my bag down and looked in the kitchen to see a tray of double chocolate cookies. "Hey, you baked a lot today!"

"Well, I can't have my son doing my job, can I?" He chuckled as he sat down, with me next to him. "...It's okay...you can tell me."

As soon as he said that I immediately dropped the smile and started crying. "Dad...it was terrible today, Izuku got picked on practically all day! Katsuki burnt his notes and I couldn't do anything! I'm so pathetic I can't even help the one person I can call a friend!" I was full on blubbing now.

"Katsuki? That kid? Ryota, you and Izuku know not to listen to a sibgle thing that boy says, right?"

"But it's true, dad!" I sobbed. "Izuku...he's worked so hard to become a Hero, more then anyone else! And the fact that he doesn't have a Quirk...it's not fair! It's not fair on Izuku! And...my Quirk...I'll never be a Hero with my Quirk!"

"Ryota..." My dad sighed. "...Did you already forget your own words?"

I sniffed back the tears, knowing what he was talking about. "B-But...how can I? I want to aim for Yuuei but...how?"

Dad smiled. "You know, several kids brought those marshmallows you made, and they said they were the best they ever had. You should've seen the smiles on their faces."

I gave a mix between a laugh and a sob. "I'm...really glad..."

"As long as you can make at least one person smile, ypur a Hero in my books." Dad assured me.

I wiped away my tears. "Yeah...me and Izuku...we both have dreams. And dreams don't make sense to anyone but youself! So fudge what other people say! I'm going to make my dream come true with Izuku!"

"That's my boy." Dad laughed.

I gained a big grin as I did a peace sign with both my hands. "Peace Smile!"

My dad laughed and did the same motion. "Peace Smile!"

 _HERO_

The next day I once again skipped to school, though today Katsuki seemed to be deliberately avoiding us, and in class I had to keep waking Izuku up because he kept falling asleep.

"Hey Izuku." I asked as we were walking home. "Are you okay? You don't seem awake at all."

"Well, I didn't get much sleep last night." He admitted. "...Ryota, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." I nodded.

Izuku beckoned me closer to whisper in my ear; "I met All Might yesterday."

I physically jumped back in shock. "All Might!? THE #1 Hero All Might!? THAT All Might!?"

"Yes!" He nodded so frantically I thought his head would fall off, why would Izuku lie about something like this? Plus, he's not the lying type. "Ryota, I'm training to be a Hero!"

"R-Really?" This was so much to take in, but it was incredible! I didn't know whether to feel overjoyed for Izuku or jealous of him!

He once again nodded frantically. "I'm going to do it, Ryota! I'm gonna become a Hero and go to Yuuei! And..." He smiled at me with his tired eyes. "I want you to be there too!"

"M-Me?" I echoed dumbly.

"We promised, didn't we?" I'd never seen Izuku this happy or ecstatic before...it was incredible. "And...I couldn't go without my best friend!"

I just stood there for a second, before I smiled as widely as possible and tried to hold back my tears of joy. "Heck yeah! Izuku! Let's become real Heroes, and go to Yuuei together!"

"There's 10 months until the entrance exam." He informed me. "Let's become Heroes by then!"

"10 months!? You got it!" I replied as we shook hands.

Ten months to become a Hero...better get started!

 _HERO_

As soon as me and Izuku split up, I ran straight to a dojo on the edge of town and thrust open the door. "Excuse me! Is anyone in here!?"

A figure was sitting cross-legged at the front, with his eyes closed. "It is rude to enter without invitation." He stated.

"Gomenesai." I said as I walked in, still with a big grin on my face. "But I'm looking for a sensei!"

The man snorted. "You believe you can just barge in and ask for a sensei? You have some nerve, boy."

"I need to be trained to become a Hero!" I stated. "I need to improve my strentth, reflexes and reaction time! Truth is, I'd heard about you before, training great Heroes, but I never came to you because of your...reputation."

"Hmph, I have sent countless wannabe Heroes fleeing from my strict training, you think you can handle that?"

"Previously, no. But I have a goal now! And my tension is too high to care right about now! Please!"

"Impudent brat." He grunted as he stood up. "Very well, you shall be my pupil, but only so that I may beat some manners into you! Henceforth, you shall refer to me as Sensei, and Sensei Nukiro when permitted!"

"Yes, Sensei!" I nodded.

"Good! Training begins-" He suddenly jumped forward and punched my head into the ground. "Immediately!"

I clutched my broken and heavily bleeding nose from the impact, yet still retained my smile. "Arigatou, Sensei!"

 _HERO_

"Are you sure you'll be okay with this, Ryota?" Dad asked as he stuck up another strip of plastic to protect the walls of the guest bedroom.

"The room is big enough." I grunted as I shoved the bed out. "I'll practice using my Quirk in here! Right now, creating just a small amount of candy takes around 1000 calories! I need to decrease that amount if I am to use my Quirk well!"

"If you say so." My dad chuckled as he stuck up another sheet.

 _HERO_

Me and Izuku slumped on our desks in class with giant bags under our eyes from training, except I was also covered in bandages.

"Where did you get those wounds?" Izuku asked me.

"Sensei's training." I replied. "How's yours going?"

"It's difficult." He admitted. "Balancing that and my studying isn't easy either."

"I know how you feel." I nodded. "I have to squeeze in training with my body, training with my Quirk and studying. Seems like midnights become my regular sleeping time..."

"Hey, Ryota, I'm currently working on a schedule to fit myself into." Izuku said. "Maybe I could help you with one too."

"Really? Arigatou, Izuku!" I smiled.

"Okay, so since you do a third amount of training, let's see how we can split this uuuup..."

"Oi, oi, Izuku, you feel asleep again."

For the next ten months this cycle continued between training my Quirk, training with my Sensei, and revising with Izuku.

"Gaaaah!" I cried as I was flattened by Sensei's punch.

"Your reaction time was too slow to perform a cross counter!" Sensei declared. "You need to sharpen those reflexes to a perfect point, boy!"

I struggled to my feet, yet still smiling. "Got it, let's go again, Sensei!"

He grinned. "That's the spirit! Hooooaaaah!"

"Hyaaaaah!"

Due to my Quirk training, the guest room was splattered with various sweet goo and chunks.

"Okay..." I huffed out of breath as I clenched my fist. "I now use up 800 calories when I use that amount...but that's still not enough! Right! Let's go again!"

I'd often take sleepovers at Izuku's house so we could revise together.

"Okay, you need to square route that, then multiply this." He informed me.

"Oooh! That's where I went wrong!" I realised as I corrected it and looked at Izuku's work. "You need to justify that point you just made with a quote from the text."

"Ah, right!" He nodded as we both worked again.

And so, ten months passed...

"Hyah!" I blocked a right hook from Sensei and did a left hook which he dodged, he swung a leg at me but I jumped away just in time and did a straight punch, stopping mere centimetres from his face.

We both stepped away from each other and bowed, as I had a big grin on my face.

"Fine improvement you've done, boy." Sensei smiled. "Your ready."

Later, I looked around at the completely sugar painted walls. '500 calories...I'm ready.'

On results day, me and Izuku showed each other our top grade answer papers. "We're ready!"

 _HERO_

I packed my things to go to the bus station and wait for the bus to take us to Yuuei for the entrance exam, I had to take deep breaths several times to calm myself.

"Hey, champ." Dad said as he walked in. "How you feeling?"

"Excited, nervous, and a little bit sick all at the same time." I admitted.

Dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ryota, the amount of work you've done over these 10 months is staggering, I'd be surprised if you didn't get in."

I smiled as I looked at him. "Dad...I'll make you proud."

"You already have, Ryota." He smiled as we hugged.

I waved goodbye to him as I walked down to the bus station, noticing Izuku was there. "Hey, Izuku!"

"Ryota!" He smiled as I stood next to him.

"So, how you feeling?" I asked.

"Nervous, really nervous." He said. "But at the same time...I can't wait! And that makes me a little scared too!"

"Hahaha, same." I said. "I can't believe this is actually happening...the thing we've dreamed of since we were kids..."

"I know..." Izuku said. "We'll do this, right Ryota?"

"Of course we will!" I grinned.

Soon the bus rolled up in front of us and the doors opened, we both smiled as we lifted our feet together and took the first step to our new life.

 _Flashback_

 _A five year old me and Izuku were sitting at a table after Katsuki beat us both up. "Th-Thank you for helping me." I mumbled._

 _"I-I didn't really do anything..." He sobbed._

 _"No way!" I argued. "You saved me, your my Hero!"_

 _"R-Really?" He sniffed. "I-I do wanna be a Hero..."_

 _"Me too!" I smiled despite the pain. "What type of Hero do you wanna be, Izuku?"_

 _"H-Huh?" He stammered. "I-I don't know...any k-kind really..."_

 _"Can I tell you what kind of Hero I wanna be?"_

 _"O-Okay..."_

 _I smiled. "I wanna be a happy Hero!"_

 _"H-Huh?"_

 _"I wanna be a Hero who always smiles, like All Might!" I grinned. "But not just that, I wanna make everyone else smile! Even if everything seems lost, I wanna make people laugh...because making others happy makes me happy. A Hero who makes others happy...that's the kind of Hero I wanna be!"_

 _Izuku just stared at me for a minute before standing up. "R-Ryota!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Let's both become Heroes!" He said. "Let's both become Heroes together, and help each other!"_

 _I looked at him blankly for a bit before smiling. "Okay! You got it, Izuku!" I made a peace sign with both my fingers. "Peace Smile!"_

 _"H-Huh?" Izuku looked at me._

 _"Oh, it's this thing I made up." I laughed. "Because peace signs mean peace and happiness right? So you gotta do both of them like this and have a biiiig smile! Peace Smile!"_

 _Izuku stared for a bit before gaining a wobbly smile and copied me. "P-Peace Smile!"_

 _"Yaaaaaay! I made you happy, Izuku!" I cheered._

 _"Hey, yeah! You did! Thanks Ryota!" He said as we both laughed together._

 **Hello everybody! I'm making a new story on My Hero Academia or Boku no Hero Academia, however you want to pronounce it. I've recently been reading the manga and I love the story so far, so I decided to make a story on it. LOGIC!**

 **And yes, this is an OC story, though you have to pay attention to this one! Because I shall only be accepting a LIMITED AMOUNT, and I WILL ONLY BE ACCEPTING THE MOST DETAILED AND UNIQUE OC's, so keep that in mind when creating your character.**

 **So, without further ado, here's the OC Form:**

 **Full Name:**

 **Hero/Villain Name: (What are they called as a Hero/Villain?)**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Nationality:**

 **Hero/Villain: (Will they become/are a Hero? Or a Villain?)**

 **Appearance: (This includes height, skin colour, eye colour, hair style/colour and so forth. I WILL allow unncommon choices, so long as they fit with your characters Quirk)**

 **Clothing-Casual: (Usually they will wear a school uniform, but this is for what they wear when out and about and so forth)**

 **Hero/Villain: (This is basically their suit. It can be unique as you like, and can benefit your characters Quirk, such as increasing its range or power or giving them more stuff to work with. Make it stand out!)**

 **Personality: (This is straightforward, but I want to make this clear; be as detailed as possible, if its not detailed enough it WILL NOT be accepted. Also, make it unique, I don't want a typical loner boy or shy girl. And above all, make them interesting)**

 **Backstory: (I don't want overcomplicated backstories, so don't give me a detailed plot involving their dead parents or something like that. In fact, you could just say their a regular joe and they could still be accepted.)**

 **Quirk: (This is your characters power. Again, make it unique as possible, I mean take our protagonist for example, his Quirk is CANDY. Also list their limitations, you can't have an OP Quirk.)**

 **Moves: (This is basically any Quirk move names you want me to use, list what they're called and what happens when they use them.)**

 **Love: (This is entirely optional. You can choose any character from the Manga or leave it up to me. I'm saying this now, don't go for a main character like Izuku, the Manga has plenty of awesome characters to choose ftom, and frankly, I suspect everyone would choose a main character).**

 **Other: (Any other info I should know? Fears? Likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? List them here!)**

 **And the GOLDEN RULE is:...Make sure you yourself LIKE your own character before you submit them. I mean, look at Vegeta, his creator hated him and he got beat up constantly.**

 **Right, I think that's everything, thank you all for reading, and I shall see you next chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Entrance Exam!

We made it.

After a suspenseful 40 minute ride, we were now standing outside a dominating building, a building where the worlds top heroes had been bred to be the very best. And we were STANDING IN FRONT OF IT!

"My hearts thumping against my ribcage..." I admitted as we walked along, noticing other applicants.

"Y-Yeah..." Izuku said as he put his hand to his mouth.

"Are you okay, Izuku?"

"Uh-huh, I jus-"

"FUCK OFF, DEKU!" We both jumped at the loud and familiar voice behind us.

"Kacchan!" "Katsuki!" We both gasped.

"Don't stand in my way, or do you wanna fucking die?" He threatened. "Same goes for you, Ueno."

"Hey thereeeee!" Izuku said with one of the weirdest faces and poses I'd ever seen. "G-Good morning, and-and-and let's both do our be-" He had already walked past us.

"Sourpuss." I muttered. Ever since he had got caught up in a Villain incident were he got caught and Izuku saved him, he hadn't laid a finger on my friend, which I was grateful for.

"Things have changed now, Ryota!" Izuku stated. "I've just gotta remember these past ten months, and step forward!"

"That's the spirit!" I cheered (even though his legs were shaking more then the jelly I can make). "C'mon, let's take this big first step together!"

"The first step towards becoming a Hero!" Izuku declared as we both jumped forward.

And...didn't...land...in fact...we were floating.

"You all right?" A girl next to us asked.

"Eeeeh!?" We both yelled at out predicament, before gravity suddenly returned to us and we landed on our feet.

"Sorry for going crazy with my 'Quirk' there." She smiled. "I just think it'd be a bad omen if either one of you tripped, y'know? I'm so nervous, bet you are too."

"Uhhhh..." "Huh?...Ah...ahh..." We both just stood there like a bunch of idiots.

"Well, good luck! Later!" She waved before walking off.

"...Guess that's one way to start." I said. "What do you think Izuku?" He had a weird look on his face. "Izuku?"

"I talked...to a girl..." He breathed as if he'd just met God.

"You didn't actually say anything though..." I sweatdropped.

"Ohhhhhh!" He cried out in joy, catching the attention of several around him.

"Okay, okay! If you wanna see here again let's go!" I said as I pushed him forward into the meeting hall.

 _HERO_

"Welcome one and all to my live show! Everybody say heeeeeey!"

"Heeeeeey!" I was the only one to yell at the DJ-esque teacher.

"I'e got shivers down my spine too, listeners!" He quiped. "All right, examinees, I'm gonna give you the LOW-DOWN on how this is gonna GO DOWN! Are you ready!?"

"Yeeeeeeaaah!" Once again, only I cheered, ignoring the stares around me.

"Oh my god...it's Voice-Type Hero Present Mic!" Izuku marvelled nervously. "I listen to him on the radio every week, this is incredible, the lecturers at Yuuei really are Pro Heroes!"

"He's even cooler in person!" I grinned.

"Shut it." Katsuki sitting next to us grunted.

"Now pay close attention, listeners! We'll be testing your mettle by running a ten-minute practice run at our replica city district!" Present Mic announced. "You can take whatever you like! Everybody gather at the designated meeting area after the presentation, ya dig? OKAY!?"

"OKAY!" I shouted enthusiastically.

"They don't intend on letting friends or classmates co-operate with each other, huh?" Katsuki muttered.

"They gave us serial numbers for the exam, but it seems the actual meeting areas are elsewhere." Izuku stammered.

"Don't look at me, or I'll fucking kill you." Katsuki hissed. "It's probably set up so I don't get to crush you."

"I suppose its to try and create an 'every person for themselves' scenario." I thought aloud.

The screen lit up to show particularly Mario enemy shadows with points from 1 to 3 over them. "We'll be sprinkling a large number of 'Villains' over the battlefield, and they'll appear in three different varieties, with point values scaled according to difficulty!"

The screen changed again to show several Mario shadows attacking. "Using each of your individual Quirks, dispatch as many 'Villains' as you can. Your goal, listeners, is to rack up a high score! And don't think about directly attacking any other competitors or any of that nasty Anti-Hero stuff, because that's against the rules, capiche?"

"Excuse me, may I ask a question!?" We all turned our attention to a glasses wearing student, pointing at a sheet in his hand. "On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of Villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for a top-tier national academy of Yuuei's calibre! The reason we are seated here today is because we seek the guidance on the path to becoming modal Heroes!"

He then turned and jabbed a finger at me and Izuku. "Moreover, what is with you two!? Yeah, the curly haired kid and the smooth haired kid! Can't you sit still for a second!? Your distracting! And you! Stop yelling out like an idiot! If you think Yuuei is some pleasure jaunt, then leave this place at once!"

"Sorry..." Izuku whispered as he shrank back into his chair from the snickers around him.

"Oi! Say what you want about me, but don't bring my friend into this!" I yelled down.

"Okay! Oooookay!" Present Mic interrupted us. "Thanks for the segue, much appreciated Examinee 7111! The fourth type of Villain you'll encounter is worth zero points! Let's call them 'Arena Traps'! Have any of you ever played 'Super Mario Brothers' before!?"

"ME! MemememeMEEEEE!" I shouted waving my arm around, whilst also giving my best troll face at the glasses wearer glaring at me. I didn't like him.

"Cool! You remember those things that'd go 'thwomp' on you?"

"Thwomps?" I suggested.

"That's it! There's a thing like that in each area! Their 'gimmick' is that they rampage when crowded!"

"So it's really a thing you have to avoid..." I mumbled. "This really is just like a video game! Too bad I hate fleeing segments..."

"Thank you very much! I apologise for being rude!" The glasses wearer bowed with an aura of shame, making me smile.

"Well, that's enough from me! I'll leave you all with a presentation on the 'School Precepts' of this academy of mine! As a certain 'Hero' by the name of Napoleon Bonaparte once said; 'A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes of life! Now let's move on to the main event! PLUS ULTRA! And may you all suffer gladly the trials to come!"

"I'm gonna do just that." I said to myself with a smile.

As we were splitting up to go to our city sites, me and Izuku were about to split up. "Izuku..."

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"...Once more, let's promise." I looked at him with a smile. "Let's do our best, give it eveything we've got, and get into Yuuei together!"

Izuku stared at me before nodding. "I have too many people counting on me to let them down, you included, Ryota!"

We grasped each others hand tightly. "See you in class, at Yuuei!" We said together.

 _HERO_

Me and a large group of other examinees wearing examination uniforms stood outside a giant replica of a real city, everything perfectly planned out. I was amazed that even ONE of these things was built! But then again, it was Yuuei after all.

I began looking around at some other candidates, and man was it diverse! I saw a very short girl with wavy orange (darker then mine) hair with black strands in it, with sharp teeth and...were those cat ears? Another guy I saw had green eyes and short brown hair, and he looked like he was talking to himself.

'Everybody here must be amazingly skilled...and here I am.' I hung my head before shaking it. 'No! What did I do those ten months of training for!? It all matters now...besides...I made a promise to Izuku! I won't let him down!'

"Aaaand start!"

...Wha?

"What's the matter!?" Present Mic's voice boomed. "There's no such thing as a countdown in a real battle! Run! Ruuuun! Consider the baton passed!"

All my mind registered was 'Run', so I ran! Along with everybody else! We filed into the streets and immediately spilt up to go wherever possible, I ran forward as fast as possible, not having the will to even turn!

'This is it! I need to do this!' I thought in a panic.

Suddenly a robot jumped in front of me! It was a 1 pointer, fast but brittle, and spoke as such: _"Target Lock-On! Murder!"_

'Already!?' The robot aimed a blaster at me and fired, but I ducked under quickly and smashed it in the chest, but only ended up recoiling a heavily bruised hand. 'Tough! Even though its just worth 1 point, it felt like I just punched a steel wall!'

It tried to blast me again, but I rolled to the left before jumping up and hitting it in the face, throwing its head back. 'Gah!' I clutched my badly beaten hand, just clenching it hurt. 'Shit! I've already injured a hand!?'

The robot swung at me and hit me in the side, sending me tumbling away before I righted myself to dodge an extra shot. "Hraaaah!" I threw as much force as possible into a sweeping kick, smashing it into the robots face and caving it in, creating a small explosion that took it out. Unfortunately, that explosion was around my leg!

'Damnit, damnit!' I cursed in my head as I clutched my burnt leg. 'I've put a hand and leg out of comission just for one measly point! There's no way I can win like this!'

I forced myself to limp into an opening, where only total chaos could describe what was happening. Broken robots littered the area as Quirks shot all over the place, I heard people saying that had already got up to 15 points!

'How long has it been?' I thought. 'Three minutes? And already some got such high points!?'

Another robot landed in front of me, a 3 pointer with slow movements but strong defence, and I could tell with that heavy armour! 'I can't deal with another one already!' Just then a cyclone came out of nowhere and easily smashed the robot into a wall, completely destroying it. 'Eh!?'

Then a figure ran past me. Only for a second. But it was more then enough time.

His dark purple hair spiked out to the sides quite violently, whilst three sharp strands hung down his forehead, whilst the rest of his hair was unstyled, and rushed back with the wind. And he glared at me with cold steely eyes.

Just a second, then he was gone.

'Who...' I began.

"6 minutes, 2 seconds left!" Whaaaat!?

'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap!' I began to panic. 'No! NO! Calm down! Calm down! If you lose your head, you might as well call it quits! What do I do? How do I get enough points? I've put a hand and a leg out of comission...physical is no option...so WHAT DO I DO!?'

I looked up, trying to find sense in the chaos of explosions. 'The robots...there must be a gimmick...they accept people with Quirks like mine here! So they have to have some way to beat them with a weak Quirk! But what!?'

I glanced at each new emerging robot. 'They're different. Yes. But what makes them similar? What are they hiding?' I glanced at each one in order, then repeated, until I found a pattern.

'Holes...each one has some kind of hole or opening...' The 1 pointers joints...the 2 pointers legs...and the 3 pointers backs... 'Is this something?'

I noticed a 3 pointer bearing down on someone, with its back to me. 'What if I...?' Thinking in a flash I raised my uninjured left arm and pressed my forefinger and thumb tightly together, whilst secreting chocolate in between them.

'Not too sticky, not too smooth...' I thought. 'But...can I really snipe from this distance? My accuracy training was for physical only!' The chocolate between my fingers formed into a small ball of syrup. 'At this point, I'm out of options!'

I flicked the chocolate syrup, and held my breath as it flew across the battlefield, miraculously avoiding the destruction along the way, and flying into the hole on its back.

As soon as it did, sparks flew off the robot and it promptly exploded. 'It does work!'

"3 minutes, 47 seconds left!"

'There isn't much time!' I thought as I created bubblegum this time. 'I'll have to use this!' I managed to get a 1 pointer. '5 points!' I continued sniping with honey, jam, and whatever else I could make, hitting as many as possible.

'7 points! 8! 11! 12! 13! 16! 17! 18! 20! 22! 25! 26! 28! 30! 31! 33! 35!'

"Wow..." Out of my earshot, candidates began to mumble. "That guy went from no points to tons in just a few minutes!"

"The hell is up with that guy!?" The orange and black haired girl growled, revealing sharp teeth.

"He's pretty cool!" The green eyed kid smiled.

"1 minute left!" This is it! I could do this!

A boom suddenly shook the ground, and a building exploded as a giant robot burst through! 'That's the Arena Trap!?' I thought in a panic. 'It's huge!'

Everyone immediately took off, that is, everybody except for me. 'Stupid injured leg!'

However, the robot was fast, and seemingly ignoring me, went after the other candidates, towering over the slower ones.

'It's gonna get them!' I thought. 'If nothing is done...aaaahhh!' I created a big ball of caramel in my hand and tossed it as hard as I could, hitting the giant mecha in the face before it could step on a candidate. It immediately turned towards me.

"Yeah! Over here!" I yelled, waving my arms around like a lunatic. "Come get me, you hunka junk!" The robot immediately made me its new target and began stomping towards me. "IIIIII did not think this through." I turned and limped off as fast as I can. 'This is not working!'

The robot smashed the ground mere centimetres from where I was, dust blinded my vision and debris scraped m skin as I was tossed like a ragdoll across the broken street, landing on my back. "Urrrgaaahhh..." Every part of my being felt bruised or cut, and my body refused any commands I gave it.

'I can only move my right arm!' I thought as the robot prepared for another attack. 'In this situation...what can I do?' It raised its leg. 'If I...but do I have enough calories!?' It plunged it downwards towards me. 'No! I'm gonna die!'

"THE TEST IS OVER!" The weapon stopped just a few inches before my chest, shutting down completely and standing rigid.

I leaned to the side and threw up, before gasping in exhaustion and gulping down huge amounts of air. Now that it was over, exhaustion had hit me like a train. How many calories had I used up?

It was funny...I felt absolutely terrible, but I'd never been so happy in my entire life. I lifted up my one good hand and made a peace sign with it.

"I did it...Izuku..."

 _HERO_

I felt some staff put me on a stretcher and carry me away, and next thing I knew I was in a bed, with an old lady standing over me. But this wasn't just any old lady.

"Y-Your...The Youthful Hero...R-Recovery Girl...Kango Kyouyu..." I groaned.

"Now, now, sonny boy, try not to talk, you've got some bad injuries there." She said. "Don't worry, you'll be fixed up in a jiffy." She then kissed me on the forehead.

Immediately, all my wounds and injuries miraculously vanished. After all, that WAS her power, and Yuuei would have a hard time justifying THAT exam without her to heal up the victims.

"Ugh..." I slowly sat up and tested my limbs, to find that they all seemed to work perfectly again. "That's amazing! Arigatou, Kyouyu-sama."

"No need to thank me, sonny boy." She said as I looked around, finding the rest of the room to be empty.

"Did nobody else get injured as bad as I did?" I asked.

"Some did." She nodded. "It's just that your my last patient."

"Oooooh." I said as I got out of the bed to find my uniform on a chair, and I quickly slipped it on.

"Others have finished and shall recieve notification on whether they passed or not via a letter in a few days time." She informed me. "I suspect some have caught the train home by now...hehehe...we got some good ones this year. I saw this boy with curly hair defeat an Arena Trap today..."

I paused. 'Curly hair...' "Do you mean Izuku!?"

"Izuku? Hmm...why yes, I do believe that was his name."

"WAY TO GO, IZUKUUUUUU!" I cheered towards the ceiling. "He took out one of those massive things!? That's incredible! I knew Izuku could do it!" I looked at her with a happy grin. "Kyouyu-sama! Do you know how many points Izuku had at the end of the test!?"

"Zero."

...My smile instantly faded. "Wh-What?"

"Zero." She repeated. "He didn't get any points, but that act of courage makes up for more then that."

'Zero? No points?' I thought. 'With a score like that...Izuku...Izuku can't...' Without thinking I immediately tore out of the room and ran down the hallway, looking for some sort of office.

HERO

After asking around, I finally found Present Mic's office and burst in panting heavily. "Excuse me! Hah...I'm sorry for bursting in on you like this but-" I looked up to see the Pro Hero and that girl from this morning looking at me. "Hah...hey...your that girl from...hah...this morning..."

"Y-Yeah..." She said. "Wait, you were with him, weren't you? That boy with curly hair."

"Izuku..." I nodded as I straightened up and walked over to them.

"This little missy here was asking to give half her points to this Izuku I've been hearing about." Present Mic said.

"Y-You are?" I asked.

She nodded. "He saved my life during the exam, and with him having zero points I couldn't just..."

'Izuku...you really are amazing...' I looked at Present Mic. "Sir, please give Izuku all my points!"

"H-Huh?" The girl gasped.

"I don't know if 35 is enough, but please, just give it to him!" I said. "Izuku, he's worked harder then anyone else to even have the slightest chance of getting into ONE Hero School, let alone Yuuei! He truly deserves it! And...if you can't, then just take away all my points! I wouldn't DARE go to Yuuei and leave Izuku behind!"

Tears dripped down my face as I clenched my fists. "Please..." I begged. "Izuku's my only...best friend...I can't just stand by...when his dreams are on the line..."

There was a pause...before Present Mic smiled. "This Izuku's got some great friends...unfortunately, you can't share points." My heart sank, but then he ruffled our heads of hair. "But, I'm thinking neither of you will have to in the first place!"

"E-Eh?" We both gasped.

"What?" He chuckled. "Think we'll turn someone like him down for rescueing someone!? No way! So we're giving him a total of 60 rescue points!"

"6-60!?" We both yelled.

"And while we're at it..." He continued. "You two did some rescuing of your own, so we're giving you a boost! Uraraka Ochako; 45 points! And Ryota Ueno, 55 points!"

"45!?" "55!?" We both gasped.

He placed his hands on our shoulders. "Man, I really wanna tell you kids this but..." He looked at us and winked. "Why don't you wait a week until the letter comes, huh?"

We both just stared flabbergasted for a bit before nodding. "Great! Now, you kids better get moving! Gonna be evening soon!"

"Yes! Thank you sir!" We both bowed before running out, aaaaallllll the way to the entrance.

"W-Wow..." Ochako breathed. "What a big boost in points." I couldn't help it and laughed. "What's so funny?"

"It's just...I'm so glad...that Izuku got so many points..." I smiled. "Bythe way, thank you for wanting to give up some of your points...err...Ochako?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Ryota, your friend, Izuku, he's a great Hero. And its great he has a friend like you. Umm...could you tell him...thanks for saving me?"

"Nope." I stated bluntly. "You can tell him yourself, once we all go to Yuuei!"

She stared wide-eyed at me before nodding. "Right! I hope we can all meet again there!"

"That's a promise!" I smiled as I began sprinting towards the station. "See you around, Ochako! Peace Smile!"

"Wait, what?" She sweatdropped as I disappeared out of sight.

 _HERO_

I returned home to a warm welcome from my dad. It took all my willpower not to tell him about our meeting with Prsent Mic, and since we were on break now, me and Izuku didn't meet up for the whole week, which is goos, 'cause I'd ptobably blurt out what the Pro Hero told me.

A week later and a letter came. I grabbed it, ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room as my dad waited outside.

'It's here, it's here, it's here!' I jumped up and down in excitement as I tore open the envelope, only for a holographic monitor to pop out! "Woah! Fancy!"

"Hey there, Ryota!" Present Mic popped up on screen. "Usually this would be pre-recorded, but for you and Ochako, I'm making these personal! And let me just tell you what you already know, our people like you, kid! You distracting our Arena Trap with a broken leg to save people was pretty gutsy! And THAT'S what got you your 55 points! Plus, your written paper was top grade!"

"So...does that mean...?" I asked the message.

"I bet it's no surprise, but get down here to Yuuei, kid! It's your new Hero Academia!"

"Wooooooo-hoooooooo!" I cheered as I jumped out of my room, letter in hand. "We're going to Yuueeeeeeiiiiiii!"

 **And so the second chapter is done! What did you think? Did you enjoy Ryota's work in the Entrance Exam? Say so in a comment!**

 **Some of you will have noticed some OC's cameod in this chapter, but their full revealance will be either next chapter or chapter 4! Also, I'm still accepting! Just 1 or 2 more though (So people who've already sent in one or two, give others a chance)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! See you at Yuuei!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quirk Apprehension Test

"It's this way!...I think!"

"You don't really sound confident, Ryota."

"I'm sure! Mostly! I memorised the school plans dozens of times!...Yeah!"

I sprinted down the hallway, with Izuku following on behind me, and yes, we were actually inside the Yuuei building! My feet were touching the floor which touched the feet of countless heroes! It was like walking on hollywood stars! Me and Izuku had met up just prior to travelling down for our first day together, only to find out we were in the same class, 1-A! And, um...in my excitement of knowing we'd be in the same class together...I'd said I would lead the way there...hehe...

"Okay, I admit, I don't know..." I submitted, falling to my hands and knees (TOUCHING LEGENDARY FLOOR!).

"It's okay, Ryota." Izuku assured me.

"I was just so excited that I rushed off without thinking." I admitted, rubbing my head sheepishly.

Izuku, meanwhile was staring at the wall next to us. "Uh, you did better then you think, Ryota."

"Huh?" I turned in the same direction, only to find a massive 'A' above a set of double doors. "...Oh."

Getting up and composing myself, I had one thought before we entered our new classroom, and indeed, our new lives. 'I really hope Katsuki and that stern guy aren't in here.'

I think you know who the first people we saw were, arguing with each other. 'Fudgesicals.'

We both froze as the glasses guy, he called himself Iida Tenya during the rabble, shuffled over to us. "Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Souma-"

"Oh yeah, haha, I overheard." Izuku chuckled nervously. "Uhh...I'm Midoriya, nice to meet you, Iida..."

"And I'm, Ryota Ueno...Ryota, Ueno, whichever one is fine." I waved weakly.

"Midoriya...I must hand it to you. You divined the actual nature of the practice exams, didn't you?" He...complimented him? Maybe? "I...was blind to it! And I completely misread you! I hate to admit it, but you were the better man!"

"...Yaaay, Izuku." I practically whispered, though I did notice everybody staring at us.

"Ah! It's you two!" A familiar voice suddenly spoke behind us. "Um...curly hair and caramel hair!"

'That's probably our nicest nicknames.' I thought as I spun around to see...bowlcut with strands girl. I admit I'm just as bad!

"Glad I found you! You made it, just like Present Mic said! Yay, go you! By the way, that punch was out of this world!" She tossed compliments at him, and Izuku was breaking under the positive feedback, poor guy, he's not accustomed to talking to a girl, let alone having one congratulate him.

"If your gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere." The three of us were suddenly aware of a sleeping bag in the middle of the hall...that was a thing. And the guy inside was talking to us, whilst drinking a little plastic juice packet through a straw. "This is the department...of heroics!"

We all instinctively shuffled back from this guy as he wobbled upwards in his sleeping bag. "Hmm...it took you lot 8 seconds to quiet down. Life is short kids, your all lacking in common sense. I'm your homeroom teacher, Aizawa Shouta. Pleasure meeting you." Was it wrong for me to think he was some random hobo who snuck into Yuuei?

He reached into his sleeping bag, before pulling out a black and white tracksuit and thrusting one into Izuku's face. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off into the P.E. grounds." Charming.

So, next thing I knew, I was standing outside, wearing this tracksuit, with our homeroom teacher now telling us that there was to be a Quirk Apprehension Test...and I was scared as all heck. Because in case you forget, my Quirk is Candy Create. A.k.a I make chocolate and lollipops. So yes, I was very scared, and nervous. I think everybody could tell, as I was sweating bullets.

I shuffled around nervously as I watched Katsuki pitch a soft ball, using his explosive Quirk, making it fly across the field at 705.2 metres. THAT was a standard. And I only froze further at what Aizawa Shouta said next:

"So you were planning to spend three years here, having a good ol' time? What happened to becoming Heroes?" He asked with an actually sinister aura. "All right then. In that case, new rule: The student who ranks last in total points will be judged 'hopeless', and instantly expelled."

'Expelled!? Already!?' It felt like someone had just shanked me in the gut and tore open a pit in my stomach, sick, dizzy, delirious, it was all so sudden and horrible, is this what a traumatic event felt like? Good god no, that eould come once I got expelled because I CAN'T DO MUCH WITH MY QUIRK!

"What's with that terrified look?" A sharp, harsh voice caught my attention. I looked over my shoulder to see someone I recognised...it was that purple-haired guy I caught a fleeting glance at during the initiation, and he was giving me a harsh glare.

"Huh?" I dumbly replied.

"If your scared of something as trivial as this, then you should quit Yuuei right now." He told me. "This is merely the beginning of the trails that will shape us into Heroes. If your getting cold feet already, then give up, because no coward will ever become a Hero!"

"Yoto Hagane." The purple head glanced over at Aizawa. "Is there a problem?"

"No, sir." Hagane replied politely.

"Alright." The homeroom teacher nodded. "Then let's get started."

Hagane didn't give me any further attention, but I thought hard on what he said. 'Right...Yuuei isn't such a difficult and prestigious school for nothing. I've worked hard to get here, so just being here doesn't mean I should slack off! I'll give it everything I have, and I'll definitely stay at Yuuei, to accomplish my dream and become a Hero!'

"Natural disasters...massive accidents...ego-mad villains...all kinds of calamities can happen when we least expect them. Japan's now positively drenched in 'unreasonable'." I realised he was still talking. "And it's our job as Heroes, to reverse it all and restore order. If you were counting on a friendly chat at the local McDonald's after school, that's too bad. From now on, for the next three years, all you can expect from your life at Yuuei, is one hardship after the next. This is 'Plus Ultra', I expect you to overcome these trials, and climb to the top!"

'I have to...I undeniably have to!' I pumped myself up as much as possible.

"Now then, that was the demonstration. Time to step up to the plate." He started it off.

The first event was a 50 metre-dash. I watched as some people dashed across the track, observing their Quirks. Tenya had these rocket legs, Ochako did...something...I think it was weightlessness? I saw this one girl turn into a frog, another looked like an Oni, and there was a guy who fired a laser from his stomach...yeah, that's a thing, apparently.

I specifically watched as Hagane took his turn. He stood there for a moment, when suddenly flashes of black swirled around him, and I had to shield my eyes as he launched across the track in a burst of powerful wind.

"5.26 seconds." The camera beeped.

'What was that? I didn't even see it!' I thought, before I felt something fall on my head. Reaching up, I plucked it out and looked at it. 'A black feather?' Suddenly, it vanished like smoke in my fingers, and I looked over at Hagane, who was already walking back into the group.

And then it was me. I nervously bounced on my feels as I lined up at the starting line. 'There's really not much I could do here...maybe I could try that trick from back in school, but would it work here?' Deciding quickly, I jogged on the spot quickly, causing a runny white substance to secrete from my ankles and dribble down to the soles of my feet.

"Start!" I launched off instinctively, kicking off the ground and then sliding across it like I was skating, swinging my arms hard and fast to pick up as much momentum as possible until I finall reached the end. "6.64 seconds." I screeched to a halt, then breathed a sigh of relief.

"56 second difference." I panted.

"Hey!" I jerked up as someone in the crowd yelled at me. "What the hell, man!? You left your trail all the way across the track!" I looked back to indeed see my skate source spread down the path.

"S-Sorry, it's ice cream." I mumbled with an awkward smile.

Next was a grip strength test, which I must admit, I kind of cheated on. I covered my hands in sticky honey before grabbing the weight and lifting them up. Unfortunately, this didn't mean I was stronger, I was just unable to let go.

'My fingers are gonna tear off my hand!' I screamed internally as my arms wobbled like jelly from the weight I was lifting. I tried to distract myself, anything to make me forget about the unbearable ache! There was a guy with several arms! He was really strong! Very strong indeed! There was a guy who looked like he was made out of rocks! Interesting! Keep looking! Keep looking! MY ARMS ARE GONNA BREAK!

Eventually I forced myself to lower the weights and unstick myself, my biceps and forearms burning and throbbing painfully as I checked the weight. '89 KGW from 42...I can only feel agony...'

Unfortunately, candy making was useless for the standing long jump, sustained sideways jumps and pitch, which I all practically flopped at, pitch was especially bad seeing as how my arms still hurt. I was almost positive that I had both pulled and dislocated them, I could pretty much call them 'out of action' for now.

'We only have a few more events left.' I thought worriedly. 'The scores I've totalled so far are average at best...I need to do something before this ends, otherwise I'll be left behind!'

I watched as Izuku went to pitch. 'If he's using that Quirk he had during the initiation, he should be able to throw this far!' However, as Izuku threw, the ball gave a rather weak arch before plopping into the sand.

"46 meters." What!? Impossible! If Izuku was using his Quirk (And I had no doubt he was) it should have gone flying!

"Wha...huh? I tried using it for sure just now..." Izuku said, looking at his hands.

"I erased your Quirk." We all turned towards Aizawa as he spoke, and unravelled the bandages around his head. "It defies reason. How did somebody like you manage to enter this academy?"

"You erased it!?" Izuku gasped. "And those goggles!...Oh my god!"

'Wait...is that seriously who I think it is!?' I thought.

"Ypu must be the Hero who can cancel out the Quirk of whomever he's looking at! The Erasing Hero, Eraserhead!" Izuku exclaimed.

"'Eraser'-who? Never heard of him." Someone next to me spoke.

"He's a really underground Hero, not many people know about him." I explained.

"From what I observed...you can't rein in your Quirk's full power. Meaning you can't use it efficiently at all. Did you believe someone would come save you after you crippled yourself again?" Eraserhead asked.

"N-No, I didn't, I ju-" Izuku was interrupted as he was snatched by the bandages. I made a move forward, but someone grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back, I looked over to see Katsuki.

"Don't even try it, Ueno." He threatened as he burned my shoulder.

"Whatever hopes you may have fabricated of your imminent rescue, as you can see, nobody is in a position to come to your aid." Eraserhead told him. "There's a certain insufferable Hero who made a name for himself by saving thousands of innocents from a disaster all by himself. You've got his brute courage...but all you'll manage to do is run around like a blockhead who needs saving himself. Face it, your 'power' won't help you to become a Hero, Midoriya Izuku."

'Izuku...' It just didn't seem fair...even here, everybody seemed to be against him. It wasn't right. And yes, his words did hold truth to people like that...but Izuku wasn't one of those people! He was a Hero, power or not! Of course, though, my opinion wouldn't matter to a Pro Hero.

Eraserhead released him. "I gave you back your Quirk...try the ball pitch a second time. Let's get this over with."

"Are you worried for him?" A sparkly eyed boy asked Ochako. "I for one...don't care."

I promptly squirted some cream into my hand from my fingers and smacked him in the face with it, making him splutter from the sudden action. I was holding my breath as I watched Izuku pull his arm back, silently praying for him to do well.

I felt myself jump as an explosion of air erupted in front of Izuku as the ball shot into the heavens. "Holy sugar! Way to go, Izuku!" I quickly winced though at the sight of his bleeding finger, it must have taken an incredible amount of power to do that much damage...but at the same time, to only inflict that much drawback on one finger in comparison to an entire arm...it really was incredible.

"Sensei..." Izuku panted with tears in his eyes, but a grin on his face. "I...I can still move!"

"Yaaaay! You finally got a suitable record for a Hero!" Ochako cheered, which made me worry a bit.

"Awesome, Izuku! You did it!" I cheered nonetheless, before I glanced over at Katsuki and had to cover my mouth to suppress a laugh at the shocked face he had, it was priceless and worth it if I got a bloody nose because of it. Thankfully not.

"What is this, Deku!? Explain now, shitrag!" He explosively roared as he charged towards Izuku, before he was suddenly bound by bandages. "Ngah! Guh...shit's this cloth!? I can't..."

"It's my special 'capturing weapon', a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers!" Wow, Sensei had class. "Jeez, don't make me use my Quirk so much...I've got dry eye, damnit!" I can't tell if that's unlucky or ironic... "We're wasting time. Prepare for the next trial."

'Right...I still have to prove myself somehow!' I hurried over to Izuku.

"Is your finger alright?" Ochako asked nervously.

"Ah...yeah..." Izuku mumbled, looking down nervously.

"You smashed it, Izuku! Literally!" I cheered.

The three last trials pretty much sucked as well, endurance run was just painful on my legs so now all my limbs were injured, ergo after that I couldn't do stretches, and don't get me started on the last one.

'I got basic scores all around!' I was sweating bullets and wringing my hands. 'After Izuku did so well too...I can't...I don't want to-!'

"Oh yeah, that whole 'expulsion' thing was a lie." Sensei said. "It was a logical ruse, to pull out your best performances."

There was...a long...pause.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Izuku, Ochako, Tenya and me screamed in shock.

"C'mon guys, use your brains." A girl with a frizzy ponytail berated us. "Of course it was just a ruse!"

"And...right. Yep. With that, it's over." Sensei stated rather blandly. "Your curriculum sheets are back in the classroom, so give them a once over. And Midoriya-" Izuku tensed up, but he only handed my friend a slip of paper. "Go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Since your eyeballs will doubtless pop out of their sockets at tomorrows absurd ordeal."

I breathed out a giant sigh of relief I didn't realise I was holding in. 'I was actually really terrified for a minute there! But...' I looked down at my palm sadly. 'My Quirk really doesn't work in Hero situations like this...the only reason I managed to pass the initiation was because the robots were specifically made to support lesser Quirks like mine...right now, it's practically useless.'

I clenched my fist tightly. 'So that's why I need to push as hard as possible, and make up for all my limitations! I'll become a Hero...no matter what!'

Turned out, I got 21st place on the scoreboard, just above last, 22nd, Izuku.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm back! Boy, it sure has been a while, huh?**

 **Yeah, the anime's finally started up, interest is piqued, so I decided that I'd try and start this story back up again, I'll have to see how it fares before deciding whether it should fully continue or not, so let me know what you guys think!**

 **Also, yes, this story is a SYOC, and since it's been a really long while since the last chapter, it might be that some OC senders are no longer reading, which means their OC will be dropped. If you ARE still reading and have sent in an OC, review or PM to let me know! And of course, anybody else is still free to submit!**

 **HOWEVER! I have learned much in the way of SYOC's, and thus, my standards have been significantly raised! If you want a spot in this story, your gonna have to earn it! Personalities must be AT LEAST a paragraph long! You can't always have a sad, soppy backstory, there must be a reason behind it, and it must tie into the person they are today! Quirk's must be UNIQUE AS ALL F***! Make an Umbrella Quirk interesting, I don't care! And please, no more animal Quirks! Also! If you want a higher chance of getting accepted, then add these following categories in, and reply IN FULL SENTENCES:**

 **How do they act around friends? Enemies? Teachers? Their crush?:**

 **What kind of Hero/Villain do they want to be?: Are they in it for fame? Justice? Gold? Redemption?**

 **How do they use their Quirk in battle and everyday situations?: This proves that you have thought about every aspect of your Quirk, and truly made it your own.**

 **What are their likes? Dislikes? Hobbies? Habits?:**

 **...So, yeah...that's not gonna cut it,** **OtakuGamer200423. Sorry.**

 **But anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I shall (hopefully) see you in the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Masks of Heroes! 

And that was my first day at Yuuei! It sure was a lot scarier then I would have liked it to be...but still! It was fun!...Somewhat!

As me and Izuku walked towards the station, Iida caught up with us, followed by Ochako, and we ended up all walking to the station together. I must admit, I was too hasty in judging Iida, he's actually a real nice and thoughtful guy, and Ochako is very kind too, plus Izuku looks like he's going to pass out just from talking to her. It was really nice just walking and talking together...I was really glad, that Izuku had more friends now.

I ended up spending the restvof the day telling dad about my first day. Thankfully, he was patient and listened intently as I overexaggerated everything and gasped for air due to not breathing whilst talking, and he actually gave me a very good suggestion.

Next day, as I sat on the train with Izuku, he pointed towards my lap. "Hey, Ryota, what's that?"

I looked down at the square, red box I was carrying. "This..." I popped it open, revealing little different shaped chocolates inside. "It's a little chocolate box me and my dad made, as a gift for all our new classmates."

"Oh, wow!" He marvelled. "Your chocolates are always great. Um...can I have one?"

"Of course!" I offered it to him. "Hearts are strawberry, diamonds are coffee, circles are caramel, squares are fudge, triangles are toffee."

When we arrived into class, Izuku thankfully distracted a still sour Katsuki so that he didn't burn my gift to ashes, and I was able to offer them around.

"How thoughtful of you, Ueno. I'll gladly accept." Iida nodded as he had one.

"You made these? Wow...thanks!" Ochako smiled.

Now discreetly offering them to the rest of my classmates, I was able to learn a bit more about a few of them.

"Hey, thanks." This girl named Tsuyu said, as her long frog tongue snatched up one of the chocolates.

"Please only take one." I begged a big-lipped guy named Rikidou as he sheepishly returned his fistful into the box.

"This was very kind of you. I appreciate it." Mezou looked pretty intimidating at first but he was actually rather...sweet. (See what I did there?)

"Thank you..." Fumikage accepted one as I marvelled at his bird head.

"Awesome! Thanks!" A guy with orbs for hair named Minoru smiled. "Hey, since your here, I gotta ask. Whaddya think about that huge Hero? Mount Lady?"

"She's cool, being able to become a giant like that!" I nodded.

"Giantess." He corrected me. "And yeah...I can't help but notice her whenever she's big."...Was he drooling? "You ever wanna get a girl with a Quirk like that?"

"Um...I don't mind, I guess...but Mount Lady is a bit older then me." I said.

"Older women are the dreams of men, my friend! Don't give up!" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

I spotted Hagane and offered the box to him, but he just gave an annoyed glare, so I spun on my heel and walked in the opposite direction.

Finally, I presented the box to Katsuki. "The hell is this, Ueno?"

"Chocolates." I stated.

He snatched the box out of my hands. "Why don't you take your worthless Quirk somewhere else!?" He then promptly exploded it between his hands.

'Worth a try.' I thought.

From there, we learned our basic schedule. Regular courses such as Literature and Math were in the mornings (Present Mic was our Literature teacher!), then it was lunch (We were being served by the legendary food Hero Lunch-Rush!) and finally, afternoons were our Daily Foundational Heroics Studies!

"IT'S MEEEEEE!" My eyes widened to the size of planets as I saw the speaker leaning in through the door. Take a guess who it was. No seriously, please take a guess, it was ALL MIGHT! Wearing his OWN. HERO. SUIT! In the flesh! I was in the same roomas the greatest Hero of all time! My heart was beating against my ribcage! I was hyperventilating. My hands were scrabbling to find something for him to sign of their own accord! It was FREAKING ALL MIGHT! "THROUGH THE DOOR, LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Seeing as I was seat number 15, I was able to turn left towards Izuku, and frantically point at him yelling "It's All Might! It's All Might!"

"I know! I know!" He responded just as excitedly.

"Foundation Hero Studies!" He announced (ALL MIGHT WAS TALKING IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!) "For this class, we'll be building up your Hero foundation through various trials! You'll get tons of credit for it! Let's jump right in with this!" He presented a block that had the word 'BATTLE' on it. "The Trial of Battle!"

'This is it...we're actually getting into combat!' I thought with a mixture of fear and excitement. 'This is what my training at the dojo has been building up towards!'

"And to go with your first battle..." ALL MIGHT! Continued. "We've prepared the gear we had you send in requests for to match your Quirks!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. 'No way! They didn't!? Our Hero Costumes!?'

"Awesome!" The entire class cheered.

"Get changed and we'll be ready to go!" All Might! Said. "The garb you bring into the battle is vitally important, boys and girls! And don't forget! From here on out, you're all officially...HEROES!"

"I'm a Hero!" I gasped, the happiest I had ever felt.

 _HERO_

My hands were shaking in excitement as I pulled out the costume from its drawer. 'It really is! My Hero Costume! It looks exactly the way I designed it, only better!' I clutched it tightly in my hands. 'When I put this on...it will be my first step...to becoming a Pro Hero!'

I slipped on the body suit first, which was flexible and rubbery, so it fit my form well, whilst still being comfortable, the limbs reaching my wrists and ankles. It was primarily cyan blue in colour, and had black lines around the neck, waist, wrists and ankles for emphasis, and had pockets at the waist in case I needed to carry anything. When designing it, I decided to focus on some protection, given my quirk, so there were bright mint coloured diamond-shaped armour pieces on my chest and back, with the same coloured armour curving across under my left and right shoulders, up to my shoulders, where a still bright mint triangle pointed behind me, like a sword shoulder blade, whilst more diamond armour pieces were on the shoulders and knees of the suit, and one more line of mint green armour stretched down from the bottom of my chest-and-back diamond to my waist, where a thin ring curved around my waist, kinda like a belt.

I then began slipping on everything else, firstly the shoes. They were vivid violet and were specifically rubber slip-ons with a strap-on tongue, but the main focus when designing these were the soles, which were thick, but also had multiple, straw sized holes in them, so that I could secrete candy from my feet and still be able to use it. I also had a violet neckerchief with the two ends behind my neck, with white vertical lines across it so that it looked like a smile. And finally, the mask. It was vivid violet too, and was specifically made to stick to my face inbetween my eyes, whilst the two ends jutted out diagonally upwards into a point, making a 'V' shape across my face.

'This is it...' I thought, clenching my fists. 'My Hero Costume...I can't believe I'm actually wearing it!' I then quickly remembered something. 'Oh yeah! I said I'd do this when I got a Hero persona!'

I quickly began messing around with my hair. Thankfully, your orange hair having the consistency of caramel allows you to style it pretty easily. I spiked it up as much as possible, but made sure it wasn't too erratic, with the spikes curving instead of pointing, and stretching out to either side of my head in the same direction, making it so that my orange hair looked like a strong fire.

"Alright! I'm ready!" I nodded, psyching myself up as I ran out to join the rest of my class.

When I joined the rest of them, I was completely thrown off by how different everybody looked! I know it was just a change of attire but, wow! Everybody looked like fully fledged Heroes! There was this guy in this cool armour, this red-head who had this really awesome, reckless looking outfit, that smiley guy wore this, like, winged visor, oooooh it was just SO COOL!

"Ryota!" I looked next to me to see Izuku in the Hero costume he always showed me, the design matching it to a refined T.

"Izuku! Wow! You look awesome!" I complimented, noticing his mask. "Hey! You put in that smile on the mask I suggested!"

"Yeah, and Ryota, you look so cool too! When did you add in that armour!? And the mask looks awesome with that hairstyle!" I think it was safe to say we were fanboying over each other.

"Ah! Deku! Ueno!" Izuku's eyes bugged out at Ochako's (Or Uraraka as Izuku called her) Hero Costume, which was mainly peach coloured and black, with a pink visor. "Cool costumes! They look really practical! And Ueno! Your hair! It looks like an artichoke!"

"A-Artichoke isn't what I was going for..." I admitted sadly.

"I wish I'd drawn my request sketch a little better." She admitted. "My costume came out a bit puffy...it's embarrassing."

"Heroics is the greatest." Minoru approved in his purple suit with yellow boots, gloves and cape.

"I'm liking everyones styles! Very cool!" ALL MIGHT JUST COMPLIMENTED ME! My...my heart...breath, Ryota...in...and out...

"Sensei! Regarding the performance ground we'll be using, is it the mock-city from the Entrance Exam?" Oh my god that was Iida in that armour! I gotta hand it to him, he knows his stuff.

"You'll see...in fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This is an indoor Battle Trial!" All Might declared. "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statistically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most acts of Villainy are committed indoors. Imprisonment, house arrest, the black market...in this Hero-saturated society. Why, any Villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!"

'Those are all excellent points! All Might is so smart!' I marvelled.

"For this test, you'll seperate into 'Villain' and 'Hero' groups, for a two-on-two team battle!" He continued.

'Two-on-Two?' I echoed in my head. '...Wait...there's 22 of us! That's two out!'

"What about the foundational training?" Tsuyu asked.

"This _is_ foundational training!" All Might replied. "Only this time, there won't be any robots it'd just be okay to destroy!"

"Um...excuse me...Mr...All Might...sir...but...there's only 22 of us..." I tried to say, however, speaking to your lifelong Hero tends to reduce your normal speaking voice to a pathetic squeak, and considering that everybody else was talking at once, he couldn't hear me.

He then got out a sheet to read off of. Wow...even the greatest Heroes need help...that's so beautifully humble! "For this training, we'll have some 'Villains' guard a nuclear weapon they intend on deploying! The Heroes must stop them and their nefarious scheme before it's too late! If the Heroes capture the Villains or reach the nuclear core before time runs out, they win. If the Villains manage to keep the core the whole time or capture the Heroes, they win." He then held out a lottery box. "Your teammates and opponents will be chosen by lottery!"

'S-Seriously, how is this gonna work?' I thought. 'If there's 22 of us then-'

"Ryota, quick! Get in line!" Izuku urged me.

"Oh, sugar!" I cried.

I was last in line, my head down at my feet.

After all the teams had been decided, I stood awkwardly next to this red head named Eijirou Kirishima.

"So it's just you two now?" All Might asked.

"Yeah..." We both replied sheepishly.

"Don't look so glum! It's great that we have so many new students! 22 is a record!" All Might approved (PRAISE! EEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIK!) "Luckily, I planned in advance, and requested some backup from Yuuei's Department of Partnership!"

'Oh! The Department of Partnership!' I remembered. 'That's Yuuei's Department where aspiring Heroes from other schools around the world come for over seas education!'

"I figured they would like to get a bit of training out of this, so I asked two of them to be here with us today!" All Might said. "Do you want to introduce yourselves?" As he said that, two people emerged from behind our crowd of a class.

The first was a guy with chestnut brown hair swept to the right, blue eyes, and a regular running schedule judging from his slim physique. His Hero costume was bulky brown armor covering his limbs, groin and chest over a black skin-tight suit, along with a black skull-motif helmet equipped with metal respirators and purple night-vision goggles protecting his head.

The second was a girl with tanned skin, with short violet hair tied back in a pony tail, with light purple eyes that had reptilian slit pupils, and I think I saw a fang sticking out of her mouth. She had an average body structure only with a fuller chest, and an 'X' shaped scar under her left eye. For her Hero outfit, she wore a skin tight short sleeve purple shirt that had three red claw marks running down the front from the neck and shoulders to the waist, where a black belt that had a silver buckle looking like a T-Rex skull sat, holding up a pair skin tight white pants that had black lines running down either side of the leg. Accompanying all this she wore purple fingerless gloves, and a pair of black goggles that had green, semicircle shaped lenses, hanging around her neck.

"I'm Edward Crowley, from Fullbright University in Britain." The guy said in a bored tone.

The girl folded her arms under her chest and shot me and Eijirou a harsh glare, the piercing slitted eyes making it that much worse. "Kagome Kisiragi. Port Augusta Australia. That's all you know, got it?"

Me and Mezou shared a look of 'Well aren't they charming?'

"I think I'll step in and decide this!" All Might decided. "Eijirou shall partner with Edward! And Ryota shall partner with Kagome!"

"Whatever." Edward muttered without care as Eijirou stood next to him.

"Hello..." I waved sheepishly.

"Come any closer and you'll lose that hand." Kagome threatened.

"Okay." I said, freezing in place.

"Right! Now that that's done, the first two pairs to do combat, will be the following!" All Might stuck each of his hands into a box each, one name Hero, the other Villain, and pulled out a ball from each. "Pair A will be Heroes! Pair D will be Villains!"

'A and D?' My eyes widened in realisation. 'Izuku and Katsuki!'

 _HERO_

"IZUKU! Don't give up!"

"Will you BE QUIET!?"

I once again backed away sheepishly as Kagome hissed at me. Whilst the exam was going on for pairs A and D, the rest of us were in an underground room, watching the entire thing play out from monitors.

"All you've been doing is shouting at a screen! How many times do I have to tell you it's pointless!?" She continued to yell at me, I think she was more grouchy then she had bern earlier!

"I'm really, really sorry! But I'll cheer for Izuku! Definitely! He's my friend!" I said.

"Arrrrgggghhhh!" She growled in frustration.

"Hey, we're trying to watch too, y'know." A classmate with a lightning design Hero suit told us.

"Sorry!" I panicked, watching the strategies of each player unfold. 'Izuku...you know Katsuki better then anyone! You...can definitely win!'

Time was beginning to run out, and I watched as Katsuki found Izuku, and held out one of his grenade bracers. My eyes widened in horror, knowing what he was planning.

"Stop it, Katsuki!" I screamed. "Izuku!"

A giant explosion erupted and destroyed half of the building, and I clutched my chest in pain at the sight of the destruction. My breathing was becoming far too fast...my vision was wavering.

"Izuku..." I think I felt myself fall to my knees. "...Not yet...not yet!" I immediately stood back up. "IZUKU! KEEP GOING, IZUKU!"

"Not again! Shut up already!" Kagome yelled.

"Hey! Seriously! This needs to stop! He'll die at this rate!" Eijirou said.

"IZUKUUUUUUUU! YOU...CAN DEFINITELY DO IT!" I screamed.

"This is no time to be cheering for him! He's gonna die!" Eijirou continued.

"YOU'LL WIN! NO MATTER WHAT! UNDOUBTEDLY! IZUKU!"

'Izuku...' I thought as I shouted until my throat hurt. 'If there is one thing I know about you...one thing that I admire about you above all else...is that even in the face of overwhelming odds...you are able to do something Heroic and amazing!'

'As your friend...even if you can't hear me...even if everybody else is against you...'

'I choose to believe in you! Your my Hero, Izuku!'

When the battle was finally over, my throat was sore...but Izuku had still won! That was all that mattered! I could still do something...even if it accomplished nothing...geez, that's a sad thought...

"Pair L will be Heroes! Pair K will be Villains!"...Wait, I was Pair K!

"Looks like we're the Heroes." Eijirou grinned.

Fine." Edward shrugged.

"Let's just get this over with." Kagome muttered.

"I'm a Villain?" I whimpered.

 _HERO_

Me and Kagome were lead into a building, where the 'nuclear weapon' sat. Touching it, I found it to be simply paper.

"Ground rules, now." Kagome instructed. "You are to stay as far away from me as possible at all times. I hate being...ugh...indoors already, I don't need some guy stifling me. Second, you listen to me at all times, no back talk, and if you even TRY to touch me you pervert I will personally dismember you."

'She really doesn't like me.' I thought, staring at the object. 'The only goal of this training is to protect this object...but how will I be able to do that? I don't have any clue as to what the Quirks os my opponents are, or even how they fight...as I am right now, I can't do much.'

I then looked over at Kagome. 'However...judging from Kagome's reptilian eyes, I can only assume that she has a vicious or battle focused Quirk. Thinking normally, it would be obvious to send her out and slow the Heroes down...but...'

I looked down at my exposed hand. 'If one of them gets past her...they will quickly cover ground until reaching this room...I don't have the confidence to halt someone who is able to get near this! So, what do I do?' I thought about all my available options...and, unfortunately, only one seemed to work.

"Kagome-chan." I caught her attention.

"What is...wait...chan!?" She cried in shock. I added the honorific in hope she would be surprised, or at least butter her up, so that now I can talk to her quickly.

"I have a plan!" I said as quickly as possible. "Please listen to it, and it might benefit us both!"

Shortly after I told her my idea, I began rushing down the stairs, looking for the Heroes, whilst Kagome stayed behind to guard the device. 'Judging this as a test...the limited floor which they could access would have to be a maximum of being the second floor! If I can intercept them...!'

I screeched across the floor and whipped my head around, only to make direct eye contact with Eijirou and Edward.

"Ueno!" Eijirou gasped as he slipped into a battle stance. "So your coming after us, huh?"

"That's right!" I tried to sound confident and menacing, but I felt like I was choking on my words, and they came out pretty pathetic.

'No matter what their Quirks are...they're stronger then me. I can't stop them.' I thought. 'So at the least...at the very least...I will slow them both down as much as possible, and draw out the time!'

"I'm a Villain! And I will stop you!" 'Watch me...Izuku!'

 **Cliffhanger! Just like the Manga, huh? That's right, folks! Next chapter, Ryota's gonna face off against Pair L in his first ever Hero training experience!** **And this chapter, our first two OC's are introduced!**

 **Kagome Kisiragi by** **pokemonking0924**

 **Edward Crowley by DarkLord98**

 **Thank you to both of you for these OC's! Next time we'll see them in action! Additionally, these are all the authors whose OC's I have accepted. If you ARE on this list, congrats! If your NOT, then read what I have to say afterwards:**

 **uub**

 **ForteOfTheBallad98**

 **kimmikocutey**

 **HardWrapping**

 **Mercy Smith**

 **Saint Danielle**

 **And that's it so far. Now let me give my reasons.**

 **BreadNotDead, your actually just one shy away from getting accepted. It's just that the Hero name you have chosen has already been used, so just change that, describe your characters Quirk in more detail (How does it activate? Is it able to change? Is it elemental or bases itself off of objects like washing machines) and your good!**

 **As for the rest of you, there are a number of reasons. The first reason, is that you have left out whole chunks of the OC form! Age! Gender! Hero/Villain name! Where they come from! Frikkin' personality! It's all important! Why do you leave it out!?**

 **Or...you have not been accepted...because their personality is ONE LINE LONG! Please tell me how I can create a deep and thoughtful characters with real hopes, dreams, fears and aspirations when their personality can be summed up in ONE LINE!? The answer is you can't! I will say it again! AT LEAST ONE PARAGRAPH!**

 **OR...and this is the one that annoys me the most. You just. Don't. Care. Your grammar is wrong, you don't use capitalization, you miss out whole words, you put no effort into your OC at all. So tell me, as if I am Aizawa Shouta, why should I bother with you if you think you will easily be accepted by just writing down a few lines without wasting too many brain cells? The answer is YOU WON'T! If you want to submit an OC, you'd better make sure you spend 3 hours crafting and refining them to specific detail! You don't care, I don't, simple as.**

 ***Sigh*...why do I need to say these things? It should be common SYOC knowledge!**

 **In any case, if your wondering, yeppers, I am still accepting OC's. If you are a returning reader, then I am afraid you'll have to resubmit your OC. Also, your OC doesn't have to be a student. They can be a Pro Hero or fully-fledged Villain, heck, they can even be a Yuuei teacher (I actually need one of those) and if that's the case, you can broaden out your Quirk capabilities, daily lives, love interests etc.**

 **So then, that's everything on my chest. But as one last, true statement: Thank you all so much for the support you have given this story, it really means a lot to me, and the amount of support is truly invigorating, and the reason this chapter has been published.**

 **Oh wait! One more thing. If you need to sate your SYOC needs more, then check out Insanity Jewel's stories. They're a bit darker/mature, but they do have potential, and he could seriously use the attention, we all do in a way.**

 **And that's truly the end! Until next time, Heroes! Plus Ultra! And Peace Smile!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Infinite Potential!

"So this is how it's gonna go?" Eijirou nodded with a slight smirk. "Alright! Edward! You find another way around! I'm gonna get past you, Ueno!" Edward didn't look bothered.

I slipped into a battle stance. "Come on then, Hero!"

"You bet I will!" He yelled as he ran at me full speed.

'I can't defeat them...but I can still capture them!' I thought, the special carbon fibre tape in my suits pocket. 'For the moment, I need to prevent them from moving forward, until I get a chance to try and catch them!'

My eyes narrowed as Eijirou charged at me. 'He's fast. I can't stop him by standing my ground. I'll have to attack, and throw my weight behind the blow!' I pulled my right arm back across my stomach, and waited until he drew close.

'Eijirou's goal is to get past me and keep moving forward. If that's true, he doesn't plan to stop just because I'm attacking, he'll use the momentum!' He was drawing closer. 'After I swing, he has two options if he wants to try and keep moving. Either jump over my swing, or slide under it!' Thinking this, I held up my left arm, and pulled back my left leg.

As Eijirou was within range, I swung at him with my right arm as fast as I could, making him drop to the ground and slide under it. 'Below!' I quickly swung my leg forward, kicking him across the face and sending him sprawling back.

"Gah!" He gasped in shock as he quickly jumped back to his feet and rubbed his chin. "Man...I wasn't expecting that! Good kick!" He smirked. "Alright then, how about this!?" He began running at me.

'What? Is he trying the same trick again?' I pulled my arm back in preparation, only to see him hunch down by bending his legs. 'Wait, he's going to jump!'

I quickly jumped towards the wall as Eijirou made an impressive jump which actually would have made it over me. I kicked off of the wall to gain more air, and was on equal aerial level with him. His face took on a look of surprise just before I punched him in the face, making him fall back to the ground.

"Ack!" He cried out as his back hit the ground, and I landed on my feet, before waiting for him to get back up. "Yeah, that hurt...still though! This is awesome! Your pretty manly, Ueno."

I couldn't help but smile. "You shouldn't praise a Villain, Eijirou."

"Heh...true." He admitted. "Gotcha. From here on out, I'm gonna treat you like a true Villain, no holds barred!"

I watched as he held his arm up, and his skin seemed to harden akin to stone. "This is my Quirk, Ueno! I know it's not normal to be telling a Villain this, but, if I hit you with this, your gonna get something broken! I'm coming through, right now!" Once again, he charged at me.

'So he's anticipating to psych me out and get me to avoid his arm so that he can get by...' I thought as he closed in on me and pulled his arm back, trying to intimidate me, his eyes sharpened in a challenging manner, daring me to take the blow, but I just kept up my smile. Gritting his teeth, he swung at me, aiming to push me out of the way.

As fast as possible, I held up my arm to block the attack, gritting my teeth as his arm painfully smashed into my own in a flash of pain, but I quickly ignored it to grab his arm, stamp my foot down forcefully and spin him around, throwing him back again.

Eijirou stopped for a moment. "Woah...you really did it. That's so manly..."

My arm was throbbing horribly, and I briefly glanced at it to see a nasty purple bruise forming. But still, I kept my confident smile. "I told you...I'm gonna stop you!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the class was watching from underground.

"Ouch..." Hanta winced as he instinctively clutched his arm. "That's gotta hurt."

"He deliberately took the attack to stop Eijirou getting past him." Momo noticed.

"No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Eijirou cried as he hardened his entire body. "Make way, Ueno!" He charged at me, arms outstretched.

'That body posture...he's not aiming to tackle me, he's gonna grab me and try to wrestle me to the ground!' I realised. 'So he's going to slow down when he gets near me. In that case-!'

As he made to grab my shoulders, I ducked down and full-on tackled him, wrapping my arms around his hard stomach and throwing him to the ground, catching him off guard. 'I'm close enough! Now's my chance!' I grabbed the end of the tape and stretched it out, aiming to wrap it around him.

"Ohhhhhh nope!" Suddenly, Eijirou jumped to his feet, completely ignoring my weight and throwing me back against the floor. "Too close! But I'm free now!" He made to run past me.

"No you don't!" I grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him, making him faceplant the ground so that I could get back on my feet and block his way again.

"This time for sure!" Eijirou cried as he jumped towards me.

'He's going to charge again!' I quickly grabbed my tape and stretched it out. 'I'll catch him now!'

Suddenly, I froze in place. 'What?' I tried to move my limbs, but they seemed to be stuck below my wrists, with my legs being completely immobile. 'Why can't I move!?'

"Huh?" Eijirou seemed to notice what was up, but stepped past me nonetheless. I noticed he was clutching his own tape, and realised he was planning to catch me too. "What's up?"

"I was getting bored of seeing you two 'fight'." We both looked forward to see Edward standing there, only his pupils had turned a neon green colour, and his sclera had darkened.

"Edward? I thought you went off?" Eijirou asked.

"I wanted to stay and see how you two did." He shrugged. "But your both pretty uninteresting. Listen, Eijirou, you go and find the other one, I've got him."

"Uh...okay." Eijirou agreed, glancing at me one last time before running off.

'Crap! Eijirou got past me!' I thought, still struggling. 'My body refuses to move!'

"Don't even try." Edward said as he walked slowly towards me, and suddenly my body turned around to face him.

"This is...your Quirk?" I said.

"Telekinesis." He confirmed. "I assume you know what that is?"

"I can feel what it is." I joked, very nervously.

He huffed. "Let's just get this over with." He reached down and grabbed his tape.

'This is bad!' I thought frantically. 'I really can't move! Am I going to be caught so effortlessly? Am...am I really this useless!?'

He stretched the tape out, ready to wrap around and capture me. 'I can't...not yet...'

 _Prior to searching for the Heroes, I discussed my plan with Kagome._

 _"I'll distract the Heroes and draw out the time for as long as possible!" I told her. "You stay here and guard the bomb! You have an attack-based Quirk, right?"_

 _"Obviously." She mumbled. "So what kind of Quirk do you have Mr. Big Shot?"_

 _"Candy." I stated simply._

 _"What!?" She yelled. "If that's the case, then you should stay here!"_

 _"That's exactly the reason why I shouldn't stay here!" I said. "I'm no good defensively, especially in a large room like this where our opponents could easily overpower or get past me. But if I can delay them just for a bit, and if you keep them back and capture them, we'll win!"_

 _"Hell no!" She disagreed. "I'm leading here, and we're both staying here to guard!"_

 _I stared her right in her angry eyes. "But if I do, I'll hold you back."_

 _She flinched. "Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"_

 _"If I stayed behind and fought with you, I would likely be overpowered and captured, then I would only be a hindrance." I admitted. "If I do this, then I'm at least limiting them further away from the target, so there's less risk! Please, Kagome."_

 _She growled in frustration before answering. "Fine! You'd better do it right, though!"_

 _"I promise!" I agreed._

'I can't let it end so easily!' I told myself. 'In this situation...what can I do?...Wait!'

"Now you are captu-" He paused as he noticed me chewing. "What are you-?"

Without warning, I spat a wad of gum inbetween his eyes. "Urgh!" He instinctively clutched his face, and I felt myself able to move again.

'Now's my chance!' I stretched the tape out and ran towards him.

"Psych-Push!" He held out his hand, and I felt myself get blasted off my feet by an invisible force, flying back and crashing into the wall, a bolt of pain shooting up my spine as I slumped to the ground.

"Gum?" Edward noticed, pulling it off of his face with a disgusted look.

'It worked.' I nodded. 'By mixing the saliva around in my mouth, I was able to turn it into gum and spit it at him! Then, his hold on me immediately fell, so he needs precise concentration to use his Quirk. Still though, Telekinesis...I'm at a major disadvantage...'

Edward gave me a half-annoyed, half-curious look. "What's your Quirk?"

I put on the strongest smile I could. "It's Candy Create! Get ready!"

"S-Seriously?" Denki gaped back in the underground. "His Quirk lets him just move things with his mind!? That's not fair!"

"Ueno's at a major disadvantage, here!" Minoru panicked.

"I'm...definitely gonna stop you!" I said, more to myself then anyone else.

 _HERO_

Kagome paced back and forth in front of the makeshift bomb, looking around the room in discomfort and disgust.

"Idiot..." She mumbled under her breath. "I wonder if he's doing okay?" She reached up to her earpiece, but stopped herself. "No, no, it's his own fault for going off, I'm not his babysitter! Urgh!"

"Ah-ha!" She jumped and turned around to find Eijirou standing at the entrance with a triumphant smile. "Found ya! And there's the bomb!"

"You're here!?" She gasped. "...Wait, then what happened to Ueno?"

Eijirou didn't hear her however, as he dashed forward, eyes on the fake weapon. "All I have to do is touch it, and we win!"

Kagome's eyes widened in both horror and rage at the sight of Eijirou running towards her. "You brash little monster!"

"Huh? Argh!" Eijirou suddenly felt something hit him across the chest, and he was sent skidding back across the ground painfully. "I'm beginning to get a bit sick of being knocked around..." He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and a bewildered look crossed his face. "O...kayyyyyyy..."

A long, red, scaled tail had grown out from the back of the waist of her suit, which had obviously knocked him back.

"What is wrong with you!?" Kagome screamed. "Just charging at me like that!? You pervert!"

"Pervert?" Eijirou wondered. "I was trying to get past you!"

"Liar!" Kagome accused angrily. "I could see the lust in your eyes! You were gonna rape me!"

"WHAT!?" Eijirou cried helplessly. "I wouldn't do something like that! Honest! That's disgraceful!"

Kagome's tail retreated back into her suit, as her right arm suddenly cracked, and morphed into a a red scaled bulky limb with sharp claws. "Your gonna be sorry you ever did that!" She roared, leaping forward.

"Eh!?" Eijirou jumped away as she slashed the ground where he previously was, leaving a deep gash. "What the hell, girl!?"

She gave him the most offended look he'd ever seen. "Did you just call me 'Girl' you insensitive asshole!?" She grabbed him by his arm and spun him around, building up rotational energy. "This is what you get!" She chucked him towards a supporting pillar. Thankfully, he hardened his entire body as he blasted right through it, tumbling across the floor.

'I should really just shut up!' He thought, before noticing the weapon. 'Wait, all I have to do is touch it and we win! I can just get it and not have to worry about-!'

His thoughts were cut off as he was pinned to the ground, and Kagome sat on top of him. "I bet you get some kind of sick thrill from this, huh?"

"I didn't do anything!" He cried in frustration, throwing her off, only for her to land in front of the weapon.

"You want this? Your gonna have to go through me, perv." She said.

"I'm not a perv!" Eijirou said as he hardened his entire body. "Fine! Let's settle this like men! And women!"

"Oh, you are going DOWN!" Kagome said as both her arms turned into claws, and the two of them ran at each other, their fists clashing in a burst of power.

 _HERO_

'Edward...it's impossible for me to beat him.' I thought, as we eyed each other. 'But if I can capture him, I win! However, if I try to get close, he'll just freeze me in place again! If I'm going to do this, I have to find away to prevent him from getting hold of me!' I clenched both my fists, and raised them up as if I was getting ready to fight.

"Are you gonna try and attack me again?" Edward asked. "Okay then, what will you do?"

'Now!' I threw something out of my hand, and he leaned away to dodge it. His attention diverted, I ran forward. 'As soon as he realises it, he'll look back this way!'

"A chocolate piece?" Edward exclaimed as said cube I threw at him hit the ground.

'I'll take him by surprise!' I wall-jumped between the corridor so that I was above him. 'This is my optimum opportunity!" As expected, he looked back forward, only for his eyes to widen when he saw I was seemingly gone. 'Gotcha!' I stretched my tape out, ready to wrap around him.

Suddenly, I froze in midair, along with my tape. 'No! Damnit!'

"That's really clever." Edward noted, looking up at me, his eyes glowing. "Distracting and then deceiving me." His eyes flashed with excitement, and a small smile graced his face. "Your pretty interesting." The tape reeled itself back in. "Looks like I win, though." He stretched his tape out and stepped forward.

Only for his foot to fly up into the air and for him to fall on his back. "Gah!"

Instantly, I was released from his grip. 'As I thought! His focus wavered!' I grabbed my tape again. 'This time! For sure!'

"Psych-Push!" I felt like my entire body caved in as I was launched upward and smashed into the ceiling. I gasped in pain and my eyes shook violently as I barely felt myself fall and hit the ground, thankfully the impact made my focus sharpen again, only to find myself pinned down by psychic energy.

"What is this?" Edward picked the thing he tripped up on from the ground. "A candy marble?"

"I shot that out from my boot when I jumped off of the wall." I said with a smirk.

 _As I kicked off of the wall, the candy marble dropped out of one of the holes in my boot and rolled forward._

"You thought of that in such a short span of time?" Edward nodded. "Gotta admit, I'm impressed."

Suddenly, the psychic force released. "Huh?" I stood up.

"I let you go." Edward said. "Even if you are a Villain, it's unfair of me to just keep you pinned down like that. Let's just do this properly."

I felt myself smile. "You're on! Just don't hold anything back!" I reached into my pocket, but... "Eh?" I scrambled my hand around frantically. "Where is-?"

"Looking for this?" I gasped as I saw Edward hold something up.

"My tape!"

He held it delicately. "Who said I was gonna hold back, again?" His eyes glowed, and suddenly, the two tapes stretched out and above him like snakes, as if they had a mind of their own. "Here I come, Ueno!" The two tapes lashed out towards me.

"Ah!" I quickly jumped to the floor as the tape swooped above my head. 'Behind me!' I flipped my body around just ot see the tapes swerve around and head towards me again. I scrambled to my feet and ran towards Edward as the tapes gave chase. 'I'll get close, then grab the tapes and wrap them around him!'

All of a sudden, Edward flew backwards by a push of psychic energy. "Nice try." the tapes then swirled around me like a twister. "Gotcha!"

"Not yet!" I jumped forward, narrowly missing the tape and rolling as I landed just before the tape closed in.

'Incredible...' I gave off a pant, worriedly realising that my stamina was beginning to drain. 'What an incredible Quirk! Right now, I can't even get close. In that case, I don't have a better option right now!'

I quickly turned and ran down a different corridor. "So that's what your gonna do?" Edward released his Quirk, the tape falling to the ground, before he clutched his head as it throbbed violently. "Agh...used my Quirk too much..."

I ran down the corridors, switching to a different lane now and then and looking back to see if he was still there. 'If I'm guessing this right, he wants to chase me down. If I use that to my advantage, I can draw out the time!...Can I keep it up for the remaining time? If I got my tape back, I could capture him! But I can't even get close...think! He needs concentration to use his Quirk, and seeing as I'm not stuck at the moment, he has to look at me to catch me! Maybe if I can catch him off guard, I'll have a chance!'

I ran into a much wider, rectangular room. 'Shoot...maybe I can use this!' I pressed my body against the wall next to the entrance. 'I'm betting this all on if he decides to follow me! Please...this is my one chance!'

Just then I heard a noise, like a small burst. 'Is that him? He's using his Quirk to travel again!' I clenched my fist tightly. 'If he comes down this way, I'll swing at him!'

I heard a burst at the far end of the corridor. 'He's coming! Fast!' I pulled my arm back and swung with all my might, but at the speed he was travelling, I swung too early, and only hit him on the nose, whilst a sharp pain pierced the back of my hand. I cried out in pain as the impact threw my fist forward, a red mark forming on the back of my hand as the pain burned through my entire arm.

Meanwhile, Edward grabbed his face from the sudden impact, and was sent tumbling across the ground until he banged into the wall. "Bloody hell...you are really good at that."

I wrapped my injured fist in my other hand tight, gritting my teeth to try and numb the pain. 'What powerful velocity! It hurts so much! He's really strong!' I quickly ran forward. 'I have to get my tape back!' I quickly reached down and grabbed my tape, then tried to take Edward's tape, but my injured hand hurt too much simply to clench my fingers. 'You've got to be kidding me!'

"Hey!" I quickly jumped back as Edward stood up, a hand against his forehead. "You got me there..."

'He's clutching his head...does that mean his Quirk has headaches as a drawback?' I noticed. 'Then it has a limit! He's pushed himself strongly, so he needs time to recover. This is the perfect chance!' I jumped forward and stretched my tape out. 'This is my one true opportunity!'

Edward's eyes suddenly glowed. "Fine then...a last ditch effort! Survive this, Ueno!"

My eyes widened. 'This aura...what am I feeling?...I have to get away!'

"Psych-Quake!" I was thrown off balance as the entire room began to shake, cracks forming a long the walls and ceilings.

'Seriously!? He's controlling the entire room!?' I thought, just before the ceiling collapse, and I shielded myself as it collapsed on top of me in an explosion.

 _HERO_

Sparks flew off as Eijirou's hard arm and Kagome's claws scraped against each other, swiping at each other one after another, blocking each blow.

'She's tough! Really tough!' Eijirou thought. 'I'll never get past her like this!'

'Perverts gonna die!' Kagome raged within her head.

"Gotcha, now!" Eijirou cried as he jumped over her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome's claws disappeared, only for two horns to rapidly grow out of her head and ram into the red-head, making him fall and tumble back against a pillar.

"Man...your just full of tricks aren't you?" Eijirou grinned.

Suddenly, a violent tremor shook the ground beneath them. "What the hell!?" She gasped, stumbling around.

"Ah! Alright!" Eijirou quickly ran past her. "I've got it now!"

"You-!" Kagome jumped towards him as he closed in on the weapon.

 _HERO_

Edward panted heavily as rubble and debris smoke drifted around him, and blood trickled out of his nose.

"Piss." He hissed, wiping away the blood. "I overdid it...I'm exhausted...Where's Ueno?"

I leapt out of the smoke behind him, my tape pulled out ready. 'I've got you now!'

 _As the rubble fell around me, I crouched down to blend in with the destruction, then quickly crawled around behind Edward, using the smoke as cover. 'He's exhausted all his energy, and he can't see me. This is my last chance to act! This time...definitely!'_

I threw the tape around him, and he looked behind him to see me. "No way!"

"I've caught you, Edward!" I shouted.

"You think you've won just like this!?" Suddenly, he grabbed the tape! "Don't get cocky!" He unwrapped the tape from around himself!

"He escaped!?" He then wrapped the tape around me, and my eyes widened in horror as I was forced to the ground, the tape bandaged around my body.

"You've been captured...Villain." Edward told me.

I had lost.

"Time's up!" All Might announced. We all looked skyward, and waited for the declaration. "The winner is..."

"Villain Team!"

Edward sighed. "Looks like we lost..."

"Argh..." Eijirou grumbled as he was held down by Kagome. "You got me."

"Remember it." She threatened.

The carbon fibre tape fell around me, and I stood up. 'I did it...well done, Kagome.'

"Hey, Ueno." I turned towards Edward, who smiled slightly. "Thanks. That was fun. You were interesting to fight against."

'Edward...his Quirk meant I lost from the beginning.' I thought. 'To fight on par with someone like you...I hope I can do that, someday!'

I gave him my biggest grin. "Thanks! I'm really glad I could fight against you, Edward!" I flipped him a peace sign with my uninjured hand. "Peace Smile!"

He gave me a confused look, but nonetheless shrugged and smiled. "Yeah."

We both went up to the floor, where we saw Kagome and Eijirou with the weapon. "Awesome job, Kagome!" I smiled.

She gave me a look of...worry and anger? "Well, at least you managed to distract one of them! Just don't be so reckless next time!'

"Oh! So you do care about me!" I grinned.

"Wh-What!? Where the hell did you get that idea!? Wipe that stupid grin off your face!" She raged.

"Sorry, this was my bad." Eijirou admitted.

Edward shrugged. "It was just a test. Doesn't matter to me."

"Thank you all for doing this with me!" I thanked them. "Let me know if you need any snacks!"

"I could really go for something right now, actually." Eijirou admitted.

 _HERO_

After the exam, we were led into an evaluation room, so we could be graded on our performances.

"The top performance in this instant goes to young Ueno!" All Might declared.

"Really?" Eijirou wondered. "Even though he got captured?"

"Your one to talk..." Kagome muttered.

"Young Eijirou and Kagome, whilst you both had your respective goals in mind at all times, fighting so forcefully near a weapon of mass destruction is obviously extremely dangerous." He told them.

"Darn..." "Ugh..." They both groaned.

"And young Edward, launching such a damaging tactic cripples the bases defences, and leaves you vulnerable, Hero or Villain." He continued.

"Figured." He acknowledged it.

"Young Ueno exhibited the most control." I WAS GETTING PRAISED BY ALL MIGHT! "Scouting ahead to slow down the opponents, and using multiple tactics and advantages to fight on par with his opponents, even though his capture attempts failed."

"Th-Thank you, Sensei!" I stuttered.

"Despite that, well done to all of you!" He nodded. "Edward! Kagome! Thank you for your participation!"

"Thank god, I can leave this room now." Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "Ueno...goodbye." She then hurried off.

"See you around sometime." Edward waved. "Show me more of what you can do next time."

"Now let's watch some more teams!" Eijirou grinned.

I turned to follow them. "Wait a moment, young Ueno." I froze. "I would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Yes!? Sensei!?" I replied in far too much of a panic. Did I do something wrong!?

"You displayed impressive movements within that test." All Might noted. "And predicted a lot of the opponents moves."

"W-Well, I had a lot of training prior to coming to Yuuei!" I told him, remembering my training in the dojo. "I was told always to read peoples movements, and to respond accordingly!"

"I see." He nodded. "Whilst that is great, there was something else I noticed." He looked at me. "You used your Quirk very little during the entire trial, and when you did, you hesitated beforehand, like a reluctance. Am I wrong?"

I gasped at his analytical thought process, before looking down in embarassment. "Sensei...my Quirk is Candy...I'm honestly not very confident in thinking it will help me as a Hero, I have countless limitations with a Quirk like this, and the only reason I'm in this class right now is because of luck during the initiation. I decided to just try and become a Hero with my own strength."

All Might hummed to himself. "...Young Ueno, will you do me a quick favour?"

"A-Anything!" ALL MIGHT was asking ME for something!?

"I'm kind of peckish!" He declared overdramatically. "May I have a lollipop?"

I stared at him blankly for a moment, the process registering before my thoughts caught up with me. "O-Of course!" I held out my hand, and allowed a long dribble of sugar to extend down before hardening into a stick. I then pooled some more sugary goo into my palm and willed it to form into a circular shape, slotting on the sugary stick perfectly, before holding out my thumb, as strawberry sauce emerged from the tip of it like a pin prick, and smeared it around the head in a spiral. "Here you go!" I handed it to him, deliberately lingering so that I could touch his hand.

"Hmm..." He held out the lollipop and examined it closely.

"Wh-What's wrong? I-Is it bad?" I asked worriedly.

"On the contrary, it's perfect." All Might said (More praise!) "You got the shapes completely perfect...Young Ueno, how are you able to form these shapes using your candy?"

"How?" I actually had to think back to when I first discovered my Quirk before deciding. "It's, kind of been natural to me ever since I first used it...I just concentrated on the shape I wanted it to be, and then it would take that shape. It's the same for what kind of Candy I'm making...syrup, jelly, marshmallow, chocolate, I can create the right kind if I just...will it."

All Might nodded. "I see..." He then held the lollipop in front of my face. "Young Ueno! I think you have an excellent Quirk!"

"HUUUUUUUUUH!?" ALL MIGHT, the NUMBER ONE Hero, just told me that MY Quirk, makinbg CANDY, was EXCELLENT!?

"It's good that you have found your limitations, young Ueno!" All Might said. "But if you only focus on those, you will never move forward! To become a great Hero, you must discover your potential! The potential your Quirk has!"

"My Quirk's...potential?" I wondered.

He rested a hand on my shoulder. (Touching! All Might was touching me!) "Tell me, young Ueno...what kind of Hero do you want to be?"

"The kind of Hero I want to be?" I echoed. That was pretty obvious.

 _When I was 4, I was playing in the park, when I heard crying, and ran over to find a young boy from my kindergarden clutching his elbow and crying._

 _"Hey! Are you okay?" I asked._

 _"I-I fell out of the tree and hurt myself!" He cried, tears streaming down his face._

 _"Oh no!" I gasped. "Don't worry! I always have a plaster with me!" I took it out and straightened his arm, carefully sticking it over the injury. "Is that okay?"_

 _"Mm-hm..." He sniffed, wiping away his tears._

 _"No need to cry! It'll be better soon!" I smiled. "Oh! I know!" I held out my palm, and concentrated incredibly hard, using up lots of calories as chocolate spurt out of my hand, and formed into a little chocolate heart. "Here!"_

 _"Wow!" The boy smiled as he happily accepted the chocolate. "Thank you!"_

 _In that moment, I couldn't have been happier. Just seeing that I had helped him, and that now he was smiling and not crying because of me. In that moment, I knew what I wanted to be._

I put on my bravest face as I spoke to All Might. "Any Hero can rescue someone from a burning building, or defeat a Villain. I want to become a Hero...that can make everybody happy! A Hero that allows people who are being threatened to smile, knowing that I will definitely come save them! I want to be...a Hero of hope and happiness!"

All Might's smile widened. "A Hero of hope and happiness, eh? I'd like to see that!" He nodded to me. "Young Ueno! Always remember that dream, and discover all that you are capable of to achieve it!"

"Yes! Sensei!" I declared, just before he handed me a slip.

"Here. Go to Recovery Girl and she'll help fix your hand." All Might told me.

"I will. Thank you!" I then hurried off, feeling a mixture of giddiness and determination.

As I left, All Might thought to himself on an earlier conversation he had with Shouta.

 _"Candy as a Quirk being accepted?" Shouta huffed, looking at the reports. "Ridiculous. How can anybody have any potential with a Quirk like that?"_

 _"On the contrary, Aizawa." All Might objected. "A Quirk like that could turn him into a great Hero!"_

 _Shouta gave him a disapproving look. "Your not gonna defeat any Villains by offering them a candy bar."_

 _"That's not it." All Might said, looking at Ueno's report. "Any kind of Candy...do you know how many different types of Candy there are in the world, Aizawa?"_

 _"Even so, it doesn't apply to Heroics." Shouta said._

 _"We've accepted stranger Quirks before, haven't we?" All Might pointed out._

 _Shouta huffed. "Even so...how would he become a Hero like that?"_

 _"We'll let him determine it for himself!" All Might said. "If he wants to be a Hero, he'll definitely find his own way!"_

 _Shouta sighed in annoyance. "...Fine. You just want to hear me say it, don't you? I admit it..." He turned to face the top Hero._

 _"This boy...has infinite potential."_

"I truly believe that now..." All Might said to himself.

 _HERO_

I regrouped with Izuku in the injury room as Recovery Girl fixed me up, and stayed with him until it was the end of the day, and even then we had to return to class with Izuku having a cast, upon which we were swarmed by people praising him.

'Izuku really has developed well.' I thought, smiling at him. 'I want to improve too, and to do that, I have to discover my potential...' I looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

'I'll definitely do it! And become the Pro Hero I want to be!'

And so, my Hero story continued.

 **Character Info: Ryota Ueno**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 15**

 **Quirk: Candy Create**

 **Statistics:**

 **Power 1/5 (E)**

 **Speed 2/5 (D)**

 **Technique 5/5 (A)**

 **Intelligence 4/5 (B)**

 **Cooperativeness 6/5 (S)**

 **Trivia:**

 **Ryota is student no. 15 in Class 1-A**

 **Ryota ranked 10th during the Entrance Exam and 21st for the Quirk Apprehension Test**

 **Ryota's favourite food is spaghetti**

 **Ryota was originally planned to have the Quirk 'Plasma', which allowed him to control electrical and mechanical objects, but the creator thought this was too overpowered and changed it to candy instead.**

 **Ryota likes any form of art**

 **Quotes: (His catchphrase) _'Peace Smile!'_**

 **(To his class) _'If you wish to call yourselves Heroes, then the first thing you better do if you become one is beat yourself up after what you've done! A Hero should NEVER laugh at a persons dream, no matter how impossible it is! Izuku...Izuku deserves to be a Hero more then any of you!'_**

 **(To All Might) _'Any Hero can rescue someone from a burning building, or defeat a Villain. I want to become a Hero...that can make everybody happy! A Hero that allows people who are being threatened to smile, knowing that I will definitely come save them! I want to be...a Hero of hope and happiness!'_**

 **Annnnnnnd new chapter! Yaaaaaaay! A special early one just for you guys! Unfortunately, don't get used to it. But in any case, I hope you all enjoyed Ryota's first fight against another student. Also, this little bio thing I did! If you want your OC to have their own little bio at the end of the chapter, just give me their Hero statistics (You get a maximum of 20 points to distribute. No 5 5's or anything like that, it has to be balanced) along with some trivia and maybe a quote or two.**

 **Just to let everybody know, these are the writers whose OC's have been accepted after the last chapter:**

 **BreadNotDead**

 **gohanFanfics**

 **The Gator**

 **Saint Danielle (Teacher OC)**

 **Thank you for submitting and if you didn't get accpeted, it is because of one of the reasons I said last chapter.**

 **To those of you whose OC's HAVE been accepted, you now have a commitment my friend. You'll need to show that your still reading this through review or PM, otherwise I will think you are a.) Not reading anymore, or b.) Dead. And what's the point of using the OC of someone whose not even reading your story?**

 **Similarly with you guys, I need you to promise that I can use your OC's freely. If I think I can develop your characters personality more, or give their Quirk a bit of extra 'oomph', you'll have to allow me to do that, because I will. Don't worry, I won't do something as drastic as flipping their personalities, just expand on them a bit if I deem it necessary.**

 **On that note, to DarkLord98, a review of Edward. He's pretty good, but as pointed out in this chapter, his Quirk is a bit OP, and his personality was a bit bland. So I gave his Quirk some weaknesses and spiced his character up a bit.**

 **The SYOC is still open, but places are going fast, I need Villains and maybe a female from here on out, guys. If your planning to submit after this chapter goes up, use a PM, becuase Fanfiction's reviews are bugging out again. (Sorry, reviewer number 49, I have yet to read).**

 **In any case, though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Unforeseen Invasion! 

"How does it feel to be taught by the number 1 Pro Hero, All Might?"

"What kind of attitude does All Might display as a teacher?"

"Has All Might told you what his favourite colour is?"

"Um...I apologise, but I really can't answer all of these questions at once." I told them truthfully.

It was another new day at Yuuei, and I had taken the train early to get to class as soon as possible. However, as soon as I was within sight of the prestigious hero academia, I found myself surrounded by reporters, with microphones constantly appearing in front of my mouth and cameras looking down on me. It had been revealed in the paper yesterday that All Might was a teacher at Yuuei, and obviously the press had hounded it like vultures, and seemed to be sticking to me so far, as I was the only student in sight.

"P-Please, excuse me, I want, to get to class." I was resorting to pushing my way through them in order to make progress, as difficult as it was. I sincerely hoped that I would never get so much attention. "I...just need to...ah!" I popped out of the crowd and barreled into somebody, making them fall to the ground. "Oh no! Are you alright!? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you!"

The figure got back up, and I realised it was a guy, 16 I reckoned from his height. He had a light complexion, black, untidy mid-length hair with bangs and emerald green eyes. He wore a red hoodie with a black SLASH/DOG logo on the front, (I think it was a light novel) as well as the image of a black horse rearing up imprinted on the back. Underneath that he wore a black short sleeve, along with dark pink trousers and black trainers.

"Y-Yes! I'm okay!" He replied quite hurriedly and nervously. "I-It's my fault for getting in your way! You look...um...v-very busy." It was obvious he was looking at the reporters behind me.

"I'm really not." I assured him with a nervous smile. "They're just asking me questions because I go to Yuuei."

"Wait, YOU go to Yuuei!?" His hesitation instantly vanished. "So that means, you get taught by All Might, right?"

"Yep." I happily confirmed.

"That's so cool!" He marvelled with sparkles in his eyes, before quickly composing himself. "I came down here today after I heard All Might was a teacher, just to, maybe, catch a glimpse of him."

"I don't want to sound mean, but, I doubt he'd show himself." I told him, glancing over my shoulder at the reporters.

"Oh, right, of course, yeah." He nodded frantically, before his head jerked up. "Ah! I never even told you my name! I-I'm Hayato Shirokishi! Pleased to meet you!"

"Likewise!" I smiled. "I'm Ryota Ueno! Yuuei student!" I couldn't help myself, it just felt so good to say!

"Great!" Hayato replied rather weakly, as if he didn't know how to respond. "A-Are you going to Yuuei...now, then?"

"That's pretty much the reason the news is following me." I confirmed.

"C-Can I come with you then? Please? Just to the gate? I just wanna look!" He begged.

"No problem. Let's hurry there now, probably more press are going to be swarming." I said.

"G-Gotcha!" He answered, again, rather weakly, as we walked together.

It didn't take us long to reach the entrance, and just as I feared, more reporters were there, harassing some of my classmates.

'Maybe I should have waited for Izuku...' I thought nervously.

"Ryota! Ryota, good morning!" I turned to see Ochako running over, waving at me.

"Good morning, Ochako!" I waved back.

"Have you seen all these reporters? They're all here for All Might!" She said.

"It's, kind of hard not to see them." I said.

"O-Ochako?" Hayato stammered beside me.

She instantly noticed him and her face lit up. "Oh wow! Hayato? What are you doing here?"

"I-I just, well, came here t-to see, All M-Might, and, um, i-it looks like, you got into Y-Yuuei. Well done! Good! Y-Yeah..." Jeez, he was giving Izuku a run for his money with all that stammering!

"Do you two know each other?" I intervened.

"Me and Hayato went to the same school before our academia applications!" Ochako beamed. "Did you manage to get into somewhere, Hayato?"

"O-Oh, um, y-yes, it, it's great...r-really great..." That was obviously a lie. He probably wanted to get into Yuuei as well, poor guy.

"I'm gonna head into class." I told them. "I don't want to get asked any more questions."

"Okay, Ryota!" Ochako nodded.

"I-I should be, going then, too!" Hayato stammered. "It was, r-really really, nice meeting you again, Ochako, good luck! Yeah!" He then hurried off.

"He's, always been a little awkward." She laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm familiar with it." I said, before heading inside.

 _HERO_

I waited as all our classmates joined us, and our Sensei, Shouta, began to read out the results of our Battle Trial test. Obviously he berated Katsuki's behaviour and Izuku's damage.

"Now let's get on with the homeroom notices." He continued. "I'm sorry to have to spring this on you all, but..."

'He's not going to do another horrible trial is he!?' I thought worriedly.

"We need to pick a class president." He finished.

"Finally, something school-like!" The class cried, myself included, before everybody started raising their hands and calling out in excitement. To be honest, it would be interesting to be a class president od a Hero school, probably have all different kinds of duties. But, to be honest, I didn't raise my hand. There were other people in this classroom who were far more worthy then me.

"Be quiet!" And there's one now. Everybody turned towards Iida at his sudden outburst. "This is a task laden with responsibilty where you must carry and pull everyone else's weight! Just because you'd like to do it doesn't mean you can! It is a holy office that requires the great esteem and trust of those around you! The only truly worthy leader will emerge from a democratic choice reflecting the will of the people!" He raised his hand dramatically. "Which is why this must be settled by a vote!"

'Good to see Iida taking the rational approach.' I thought. 'A vote sounds fine.'

So we all tallied it up on the board. Obviously I voted for Izuku, but I was even more surprised to see him get two other votes, bringing him to a total of four! I pretty much knew Ochako and Iida did those other two votes though. In the end, Izuku became class president, whilst Momo became vice-president with two votes (I am absolutely certain that it was Minoru who voted for her).

We all broke up for lunch, and I noticed how many different students were at the school. Not just us Hero classes, but the Department of Support, Management, and of course the Partnerships. I even noticed someone in the kitchen assisting Lunch-Rush, wearing a student uniform, though all I could make out was that he had black hair in a crew cut.

I sat with Izuku, Ochako and Iida, eating some really good rice whilst talking with them and looking around. I noticed Edward in the corner, eating his food with a bored look on his face, and I also saw Kagome, who I think was staring at me, though she immediately shot me a glare as soon as I noticed her. Looking around I saw a bunch of students with different Quirks, I saw this one girl with springs for legs, and one guy who had his ribcage predominantly bulking out from his chest.

During lunch, Iida confirmed he'd given Izuku a vote, and we listened as he described his long line family of Heroes. "Do you know of 'Turbo Hero Ingenium'?"

"Of course! That's the super-popular Hero whose Tokyo office has hired as many as 65 sidekicks!" Izuku smiled.

"Wait, you don't mean that you're-?" I began, nervous with excitement.

"That's correct! He is my big brother!" He announced.

"He's unabashed! Wow!" We marvelled.

"He's a Pro Hero who prizes the rules and guides the people! And I aspire to be a Hero like him one day!" Iida told us. "As such, I think it might be too soon for me to be in a leadership position. For now, Midoriya is the better man, and his becoming class president is the right choice!"

"That's really noble of you, Iida." I smiled.

Suddenly, everything was interrupted by the loud sound of electronic wailing. "The siren!?" Izuku gasped as Ochako spat out her rice.

 _"Security Level 3 has been breached."_ An electronic voice spoke. _"Students, please promptly evacuate."_ And that's just what everybody began doing.

"What's Security Level 3?" Iida asked a passing student.

"It means someone's infiltrated the school grounds! This hasn't happened in three years!" They said. "Come quickly, all of you!"

Instantly, I found myself getting shoved inbetween people, being pushed forward in a panicking crowd of arms, legs and bodies. 'S-Seriously!? This is too much! Can't people control themselves!? Ack! Who just elbowed me!?'

"Everybody calm down! It's okay!" Everything froze as Iida stood on top of the exit door...in a weird egyptian style pose. "It's just the press! There's nothing to panic about! You're at Yuuei! Let's conduct ourselves in the manner of those enrolled at the highest academia!"

'Heh...you really are incredible, Iida.' I couldn't help but think.

 _HERO_

The press were eventually shoved away, and Izuku handed Iida the title of class president, which everybody agreed with. Still though, it got me thinking about just how damaging the press can be, to all Heroes. I have read about Pro Heroes that have retired or became reclusive purely because they were constantly being interrogated by journalists. It was pretty unfair, really.

In any case, it was yet another new day at Yuuei, and as me and Izuku walked to school, I noticed Hayato once again walking past the school. I called to him, but he had quickly hurried off by the time we'd got to the entrance.

At 12:50, Shouta made an announcement. "For the foundational skill of heroics we'll study today, it was decided you'll be supervised by a three-man team compromising me, All Might, and somebody else."

"Sensei! What'll we be doing?" A classmate named Hanta Sero asked.

Our Sensei held a block out with the word 'RESCUE' on it. "Be the Hero everyone needs, whether it's a flood or any other disaster. It's the trail of rescue!"

"Rescue, an important part of being a Hero." I mumbled to myself.

"It shall have to be quick and effective." Fumikage stated.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves." Shouta interrupted us. "As I was saying, this time, it's entirely up to you whether or not you wear your costume. Some of your costumes probably aren't adapted to the task at hand after all. The training area is fairly far away, so we'll get there by bus. That's all, go get prepared."

Everybody immediately went over to gather their costumes, and as I got mine out, I stared down at it.

'After what All Might said, I've been thinking.' I took out a piece of paper, with a new picture on it. 'I can create candy from my arms, hands, legs, feet, chest and mouth, but most of these areas are covered by my suit, as they are focused on defense...'

 _"To become a great Hero, you must discover your potential! The potential your Quirk has!"_

'I can't discover it fully if I am limiting myself...that's why...!'

"Hey, Ryota, where are you going?" Izuku asked, as he got out his gym clothes (His Hero costume was destroyed by Katsuki. Dick.)

"I just need to talk with Sensei, I'll be back in a second, promise." I said as I hurried off.

"Sensei!" I called, finding him in his sleeping bag.

"What is it?" He asked rather nonchalantly.

"I..." I gulped. "I know this is extremely selfish of me, but I have a request!"

"Go on, then." He encouraged.

"I...I would like for the main body of my costume to be redesigned!" I said, holding out my new drawing. "Similar to this, just these additions!"

He gave me an annoyed look. "Costumes aren't an easy thing to make, even by the support company, a lot of work went into that. And even so, you just want to send it back?"

"I know it's incredibly ungrateful!" I declared, nervously. "And I absolutely love that they took the time and the effort to make this! I'm truly, truly grateful to them!" I clenched the suit tightly. "But someone told me...to discover the full potential of my Quirk! And I feel, that this could help me with that! I know how rude I am being...thinking only of myself, but I have faith in them, and I would love anything they do."

There was a pause, before Shouta sighed. "Fine. I'll send it in and have them make the changes. But you have to do something for me."

"Anything!" I jumped at the opportunity.

"Our third teacher joining us is bringing a potential 1-B student." He told me. "They've been stuck in the general department and apparently want to be bunked up to Hero department. This 'somebody else' asked if I could keep an eye on them, but it'll be difficult with all of you there, so I want you to keep an eye on our to-be Hero during this test, and report back by the end if they're good enough or not."

"Of course, sir, I'll do my best!" I agreed as I handed him my body suit and the picture.

"Oh, and something important to remember." He gave me a dark look. "This is Hero study. If you go soft on this student and let them in because you 'feel sorry' for them. Both of you will be expelled. Understood?"

I swallowed nervously. "Y-Yes sir."

"Good." He nodded, laying down. "Alright, go get ready." I took his advice and walked out.

"Just gotta harshly evaluate a potential Hero, huh?" I spoke nervously to myself, trying to stay calm. "Sure, no problem!"

 _HERO_

Pretty soon, our class was walking towards the bus. Since I had just handed in my body suit, I was wearing my gym clothes instead, but I still wore my boots, neckerchief and domino mask, and I spiked up my hair again.

"Why did you hand your suit in, Ueno? It looked cool!" Ochako said.

"I, just wanted some minor changes, that's all." I told her.

"Well, if it's what you wanted, then it's okay, right, Ryota?" I was actually thankful I wasn't the only one wearing gym clothes as Izuku walked beside me.

We all sat on the bus (with Iida a bit upset that his seating system failed) as it drove to the supposed rescue area. It was then that Tsuyu turned to Izuku. "Hey, Midoriya. I always say what I think no matter what's on my mind."

"Ah!? Hi!? Asui!?" Izuku hurriedly and nervously replied.

"Call me Tsuyu." She told him. "Your Quirk reminds me of All Might's." Izuku silently screamed as a look of horror plastered itself onto his face.

'That's true. They are very similar.' I thought, as Izuku stammered nervously to provide an argument, thankfully though Eijirou backed him up. 'Izuku started training when he told me he had met All Might...could he have somehow awakened Izuku's Quirk? Was it lying dormant or something? Meh, it doesn't matter, Izuku has one at least.'

"What about Ueno?" Huh? Was somebody talking about me? "His Quirk is cool!"

"Eh!?" I jerked up. "My Quirk? Cool?"

"Yeah!" I realised it was Tooru, an invisible girl who could only be distinguished by the two floating gloves she was wearing...yes, she was naked. "He can make any kind of candy, any way he wants! So can I have some caramel? Please?"

I smiled. "Sure! At least your forward." I formed a solid chunk of caramel in my hand and threw it towards her which she expertly caught and thanked me for.

"Actually, she's got a point." Sero nodded. "You fought well against that British guy, Edward, using candy."

"Hey, I can vouch for Ueno!" Eijirou added. "He's pretty manly! And his Quirk can be pretty useful too!"

"Oh, um, th-thanks..." I really wasn't used to people praising my Quirk. Working for my dad, everybody just thought I made the sweets myself, and didn't actually use my Quirk.

The conversation descended into Katsuki, who predictably started swearing violently, until Sensei instructed us to settle down. The bus soon stopped and we all got out to find-Holy smores on an ice cream chocolate bar sandwich!

This place was HUGE! It was like a giant theme park! Except deadly! There was a city on fire, a landslide area, one that looked like a mountain, something that looked similar to a waterpark, and two big biomes which must've held some other kind of area! It was amazing that all of this fit into one area!

"Amazing! Is this U.S.J or something!?" Someone cried out, meaning 'Universal Studios of Japan'.

"Flood wrecks, landslides, fires, etc. Etc. This is a practical training area I created to simulate all kinds of accidents and disasters, and its name is...The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" Oh my gumdrops, it was Space Hero No. 13! He has been the saviour of hundreds of disasters! Oh, I always watched him on TV, and Ochako seemed to agree with me!

I quickly noticed a girl about a year older then me standing next to No. 13 and eating a cheeseburger. She had milk chocolate brown skin and short, pastel pink, curly hair, with bright blue eyes. As a Hero costume (I presumed) she wore a golden yellow mini skirt yukata with orange details all over it resembling various Japanese foods like ramen and sushi, with detached kimono sleeves and a pair of thin white rubber gloves. Over this she had a white apron with orange trimmings and the name 'Mushamusha' written in katakana down the side. And on her feet she wore geta sandals and white stockings.

"Ueno." I straightened my posture as Shouta spoke. "Over here."

"Yes Sensei!" I quickly jogged over.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ryota Ueno." I just shook hands with No. 13! What's the date today? I have to remember it! "Shouta has told me you'll be assessing our potential student."

"Uh-huh." I nodded dumbly.

The girl walked forward as No. 13 nodded. "This is Yoshi Mochisuki from the General Department. I brought her along today to see if she is capable of becoming the 23rd student of Class 1-B. Please assess her effectively."

"I will!" I hurriedly agreed. "I-It's very nice to meet you, Yoshi!"

"Hello. Your very anxious and excitable." She stated bluntly, pausing in her eating. "This place is very big. There will probably be a lot to do. I want to do the best I can."

...I, honestly didn't know how to respond. So I just smiled and said. "Gotcha!"

I rejoined the group with her, and she just stood there, still eating in the midst of the group as No. 13 spoke. "Before we begin, just one thing...or two...or three...or four. I'm certain your already quite aware, but my Quirk is called 'Black Hole'. No matter what material may get sucked into its vortex, I'm afraid it'll turn to dust.

"That could kill people too. Quite horribly. Being disintegrated. That would be like being absorbed into a Spirit Bomb." Yoshi stated quite vividly, making me pale.

"Unfortunately, that is true." No. 13 actually backed her up. "And in that way, it's no different from the Quirks of everyone here. Naturally, in this society of superhumans, Quirks are strictly regulated, and the requirements for their lawful use enforced. We can tell by a glance that that is the make-up of this world. That being said, please don't forget that each of you possess a Quirk that can go awry. One wrong step is all it takes to be able to kill others accidentally."

"That's what defines a Villain. Except its not accidental, a lot of the time." Yoshi nodded to herself, finishing off her food.

No. 13 continued: "During Aizawa-san's physical strength test, you learned of your respective power's true potential. And during All Might's trail of battle, I think you took away a true sense of the danger of brandishing those powers against one another. This lesson will serve as a fresh start! Let's get to studying about how to wield our Quirks for the sake of human life! Your Quirks emphatically do not exist to hurt others! Please leave this exercise having fully understood that your Quirks exist to help people!"

He then bowed. "That is all! You have my gratitude for listening so intently and patiently!"

'So awesome!' I beamed as I clapped. 'He really is a great Hero!' I glanced over at Yoshi, who was mumbling to herself. 'I have to keep an eye on Yoshi during all this, so we should stick together for the time being.'

"Hey, Yoshi!" She abruptly turned to me. "Is there any area your looking forward to?"

"Yes." I waited for her to tell me, but she didn't.

"Um, can you tell me which one?"

"Yes." ...Again, nothing.

'Oh, I get it, she's super literal.' I thought. "Okay then, can you-"

"Huddle together and don't move!" I was interrupted by a shout from Shouta (Not a word). "No. 13! Protect the students!"

I looked over the edge of the railing, to see what looked like a black fog, with different people emerging out from it, all wearing costumes.

"What's going on? Is this training?" I thought aloud.

"No." Yoshi told me. "The Sensei is acting fearful, so it can't be planned."

"A surprise?" I said.

"Of course. It's a birthday party." She stated bluntly...oh, that was sarcastic. I think.

"Don't move! Those are Villains!" Shouta yelled.

'Villains!? Real villains!?' I gripped my chest out of reflex. 'What are they doing here!?'

"They must be here for something big, there's a lot of them." Yoshi observed.

"Eraserhead and No. 13..." The black fog was talking!? "According to the teachers curriculum we procured yesterday, All Might-san was supposed to be here, and yet..."

"That's genius, just outright stating your plan and previous actions. Brilliant. But I suppose they have the power to back it up." Seriously, I couldn't get a read on her!

"Where is he..." A horrible voice spoke, belonging to the leading Villain, with hands clutching all over his body. "We went through all this trouble, and rustled up so many of us to bring along. You can't tell me All Might, the Symbol of Peace, isn't here..." I couldn't see his face, but I could feel cold, dead eyes piercing through me with their gaze. "I wonder if he'll show up if we kill the kids?"

'This is bad...terrible!' I thought. 'Able to appear here so easily...' I listened as everybody else talked amongst each other about the situation. 'To bypass so many defences...that black fog must be some kind of teleporting Quirk!'

"Ueno! Come on! We are initiating an evacuation!" Iida told me.

"Right!" I joined the rest of the class.

"They've planned far ahead, so they must be coordinated." Yoshi spoke to me. "Controlling sensors and coming in with such brute force, it'll be hard to avoid them."

"Don't worry, we're evacuating!" I said, watching as Sensei fought against the Villains expertly using his cloth. So frickin awesome.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Suddenly, the black fog emerged in front of us! "Greetings. We are the Villain Alliance. I apologise for the presumption, but we took it upon ourselves to enter Yuuei Academy, the base of Heroes. In order to engage with All Might-san, the 'Symbol of Peace'. We were wondering if we might be allowed the opportunity to extinguish him, you see."

'They want...to KILL All Might!?' I thought.

"They want to kill All Might." Yoshi vocalised my thoughts.

"Was All Might-san not meant to be in attendance at this juncture?" The fog went on. "Perchance, has something been altered? Ah well...setting that aside..." The fog began to circle around us. "THIS is my role."

Suddenly, Katsuki and Eijirou jumped in and attacked him! "Bet you didn't think we'd be able to do you in before you got the chance!"

"That was quite perilous." The fog spoke. "To be expected. Though you may be mere students, you are also the Hero worlds 'golden eggs'."

"It's no use! Just run! Run you two!" No. 13 yelled.

"You will be scattered." The fog was beginning to envelop us! "And tortured." My vision was only black. "And slain."

I couldn't see, couldn't feel...

Then, I fell.

 **Another new chapter! How lucky are you guys!? We've entered the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc (Initially known as the Ultimate Space Jams Arc). Of course, we had some new OC's introduced this chapter, and a whole bunch of other OC's were hinted at, but here are the named ones:**

 **Hayato Shirokishi by** **ForteOfTheBallad98**

 **Yoshi** **Mochisuki by** **kimmikocutey**

 **Also, I have accepted some more OC's, their creators listed below:**

 **BreadNotDead (Villain OC)**

 **ELRue**

 **CGStrykerz**

 **SteadfastTinSoldier**

 **PonygonZ**

 **TheFairiesHeart**

 **Bakagou**

 **There we go. And as you can probably tell, the SYOC is CLOSED...for now. I might reopen it if I need more Villains or Pro Heroes down the line. But now, I should have some talks about OC's.**

 **First, to** **omil infinity, and why I didn't accept your OC. You displayed some good ideas, but your form itself, was frankly, bad. No capitalisation, incorrect use of punctuation, spelling mistakes everywhere, and one sentence comprising every single aspect of the form. Honestly, it gave off the impression that you just did not care. And I cannot accept that.**

 **To Saint Danielle, another amazing OC, truly, but I think accepting a third one of yours would be a bit biased, gotta let others get a shot in. Also to** **Venomous dragons bite and Sirius25, I apologise, but your OC's did not make the cut, either because we already have a character like that in the story, or their Quirk has already been used. On a similar note; The Gator, you will need to change your Quirk, as it is already been taken by a character in the Field Trip Arc.**

 **Plus! Love! If you've put down 'I'll leave it up to you', I WILL pair them with someone. I love love. And it could be with anyone. I might pair them with Katsuki Bakugou, Tsuyu Asui, Juuzou Honenuki, Kinoko Komori, Dabi, Himiko Toga, I will do it! Ryota seems popular as well, he has a potential harem at this point!**

 **On a serious note though, I understand SYOC's. I have spent hours, literally, hours, creating OC's to be submitted. And sometimes, they have been tossed aside, deemed inadequate, hours wasted. I understand the pain of time and effort being spat on. Which is why I will NOT accept a haphazardly thrown together OC form that took five minutes, because then I am refusing an OC which has had actual time and effort put into it. Those of you who have been accepted, thank you for that time and effort.**

 **And of course, thank you to everybody who has reviewed! You are all so positive, and I am truly thankful that you all enjoy this story so much! It wouldn't be here without your support!**

 **As always, thank you all for reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Battle at USJ! 

'What!? What!? WHAT!?' Was the only thing I could think as I fell down. It felt like I was being tossed around in the air by an invisible force, my only sights being blurs of colours. 'I'm falling! Which means I'm gonna hit the ground! Tuck and roll!'

I curled into myself and braced for an inevitable impact, feeling my knees hit against something hard I violently rolled forward until I came to a stop face-down, only to have a strong force push against me. 'This is...wind? Very strong wind!'

I quickly looked around at where I was. All I could see skywise was a giant metal dome that curved overhead, whilst my surroundings were replicas of ruined buildings and twisted trees and roads. The wind constantly blowing caused dust to swirl around everywhere.

'I must've gotten teleported.' I hurriedly thought. 'This has to be one of those two domes I saw. If all of the areas are based off of disasters, then this must be...hurricane damage? The Hurricane Zone?'

I heard a sudden scuffle behind me, and I whipped around to see a lanky guy with a red mohawk wearing a black tank top and baggy army green pants with boots. But the worst thing was that black scythes were extending out of his wrists.

"Well well well, another little brat." He grinned. "I'll cut you up for sure!"

Realising the situation I was in, I rolled out of the way as he sliced through the rock behind me like butter, quickly picking myself up and running forward, shielding my face from the wind and debris.

'Villains are in the different Zones as well!?' I thought as I ran. 'He said 'another little brat', does that mean there are more then me here?'

My train of thought came screeching to a halt as two more figures emerged in front of me. The guy on the right of me had his left forearm bulging like popeye whilst having a shaggy brown beard and a bald head wearing a leather jacket and matching jeans with hiking boots. The guy coming at me from the left was dark skinned, and had mud dripping from all over his body, with a long tongue sticking out as he wore baggy black shorts with matching tap shoes, and a flamboyant bright pink jacket with sparkles all over it.

I dove to the side to avoid them, looking back I saw the bald Villain have the bulge in his forearm move down to his hand, before shooting out of his palm as an iron ball, whilst the sparkly shirt Villain had drenched the area I was previously in in mud, seemingly unaffected by the constantly blowing wind.

'There's more then one of them!? This is really bad!' I continued to run whilst thinking.

Suddenly, I was pulled to the ground and had a hand clamped around my mouth, instantly making me struggle against it. "Hey, hey! Relax!" A familiar voice whispered to me. I looked up and saw some spiky black hair and big lips.

"Rikidou!" A gasped quietly as he released me from his grip. "You're here too?"

"Yeah, I remember falling in here, then those Villains attacked me." He told me. "Plus, I'm not the only one." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder to a girl peering around the edge.

"Yoshi!" I said, making her turn to me.

"You're alive. I'm glad you weren't killed." She told me honestly. "There are four of them, and there's three of us, and its very windy in here."

"We haven't been able to find anybody else, so we can only assume its just us three and them." Rikidou told me.

I peered over the rock we were behind, shielding my eyes from the wind, as I saw the fourth Villain; a tall, lanky guy with wild shaggy white hair wearing shades, a zip-up green jumper, torn jeans and metal boots. The bad thing was that I saw him shoot a red laser out of his mouth, exploding a nearby rock which we could've been behind!

"Okay, this is bad." I mumbled. "We're trapped in here with a bunch of strong Villains."

"Our options are limited, and we're in great danger..." Yoshi thought aloud. "This is not in our favour."

"There you are!" We all whipped our heads around to see the bald guy aiming his arm at us.

'Crap! He spotted us!' I thought in a panic as he shot a cannonball out of his palm, when Yoshi jumped in front of us! "Yoshi! Look out!"

She remained still however, as her mouth opened up wide and she ATE the cannonball!

"...Eh!?" I cried out in shock.

"C'mon! We need to move!" Rikidou pulled me into a run as Yoshi also followed, going against the wind.

"You punks!" The fourth Villain fired his laser, but Yoshi once again opened her mouth very wide and SWALLOWED A LASER without looking bothered at all!

"Yoshi, how are you doing that!?" I had to ask.

"I'm eating them." I almost tripped and faceplanted the ground from the literalness of her response.

"No, I mean...what is your Quirk, and how does it work?" I asked as coherently as possible whilst caught in the middle of giant winds, running away from bloodthirsty Villains.

"Oh. My Quirk is Consume, I can ingest anything without getting sick and staying thin, and can puke out. I can store up to 60 liters in my stomach, and digest things in 20 minutes." She replied.

'So overly descriptive!' I thought. 'Also...she can puke at will?' I shuddered as that image involuntarily entered my head.

"Not really puke, more kind of spit up." She added, as if reading my mind.

"Ah...thank you." I cried softly, before we skidded behind a rock as Yoshi ate another cannonball.

"Look! There's the exit door!" Rikidou pointed towards a large, double sided steel door.

"Quickly! Grab each side!" I yelled as we ran over, with Rikidou pulling one side, whilst me and Yoshi pulled the other.

"It...won't budge!" Rikidou grunted.

"The Villains obviously must have locked it to trap us in here." Yoshi said.

"Too true, little lady!" We all looked up to see scythe wrists falling down towards us through the wind!

"Move!" I pushed Yoshi along as we narrowly avoided being sliced in two.

'I have to do something!' Thinking quickly, I put my forefinger and ring finger together on my hand, pulling them apart to have some stretchy gum connect them, forming a catapult. I quickly made a sharp piece of candy corn in my other hand (The shapes are similar! Don't judge me!) And I aimed behind us and fired, hitting him in the eye.

"Gah! You little bastard!" He shouted, clutching his eyes in pain.

"There they are!" The rest of the Villains charged towards us. I aimed and fired another candy corn, but it got swept away halfway there.

'The wind is too strong! Weak ranged attacks won't work!' I realised as we lespt out of the way of another laser, forcing me to divert from Rikidou and Yoshi and hide behind a rock, whilst they went behind a fake building. 'If I keep resorting to weak strategies like this, I'll never become stronger! Think, think, brain!' I instintively shielded myself as a cannonball smashed a rock far too close to me, luckily though, that gave me an idea.

Coating my hand in taffy, I shot a long, thick glob of it and stuck it to a nearby rock, pulling it as taut as possible. 'Now, pull!' Putting all my strength into my arm, and relying on the elasticity of the taffy, the rock was pulled forward by the release of potential energy (Yes, I did science) and the rock flew over my head, making sure I released the taffy's stickiness as it went so that it didn't bounce back to me with a yo-yo effect.

"Watch it!" The Villains junped away as the large rock smashed into the center. I took the chance and ran over to the broken building, regrouping with Rikidou and Yoshi.

"That was both very brave and very stupid, and also kind of smart. You're kind of a mix of all of that." Yoshi told me.

"...Thank you?" I replied uncertainly.

"That's it!" Rikidou then beamed. "Ueno, you make candy, don't you?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Quick! Make as much candy as possible!" He told me. "My Quirk, Sugar Rush, allows me to turn all sugar I consume into energy! If you give me enough, I can take those guys no problem!"

"I see! Right!" I held my hands out, and pooled syrupy marshmallow, chocolate, peanut butter and gummy into my hand, before reforming them into bars, twizzlers, cakes and pieces. "Here, use these!"

"Thanks!" He nodded as he began wolfing them down, almost instantly bulking up and gaining a confident smirk. "Alright! Leave this to me! Uuuuraaaaagggghhhh!" He charged out into the strong winds as me and Yoshi looked on after him.

"He perked up quick." She observed.

"There's that big one!" The bald guy said before shooting a cannonball at Rikidou, but he simply bat it away with the back of his hand. "What!?"

Rikidou threw a downwards punch, causing a giant impact explosion that sent the Villains flying. Another red laser was fired towards him, but he simply crossed his arms to block it, and only got burned slightly, before he jumped forward and punched him in the gut, sending him crashing back.

"How dare you!?" The scythe guy leapt at him from behind, but he turned around and grabbed the left scythe, before crushing it in his grip, and elbowing him in the face, making him sprawl across thr ground.

"Go, Rikidou!" I cheered, not really knowing what else to do at the moment.

"This has put us at a good advantage, if this keeps up, he'll beat them all." Yoshi stated.

Rikidou punched the bald guy across the face, making him stumble back and spit out a tooth. He went to swing at the Villain again, when suddenly a brown substance stuck itself to his arm, holding it back.

"Please, you think we wouldn't have counters against big, muscle-brained guys like you? We came here to kill All Might!" We looked over and saw that the mud guy had stuck some mud to the ground, connected to our teammates arm. "My mud will keep you trapped!"

"Damnit!" Rikidou grunted as he pulled against the mud, but to no avail, as more mud began drenching his body, until he was completely covered in it.

"Rikidou!" Me and Yoshi ran out of our hiding spot towards him.

"Back off!" Mud was flung towards us as well, but Yoshi quickly pulled out a match from a hidden pocket in her suit and struck it, before upchucking a stomachfull of oil, causing a big ball of fire to burn through the mud, only for the wind to blow it away before it hitthe Villain.

"I drank a lot of oil before we came just in case. It tastes like metallic licorice." Yoshi told me.

"I know what licorice tastes like and I highly doubt that!" I replied.

Meanwhile, the remaining Villains had gathered around Rikidou. "You cocky little punk!" The bald guy shot a cannonball into Rikidou's chest, making him cough and throw up spittle.

"This is for breaking one of my scythes!" The mohawk slashed him across the chest, making him grit his teeth in pain.

"This is what happens to upstart Heroes!" The shaggy one fired a laser straight into his face, throwing his head back and making blood dribble from his mouth.

"Get away from him!" I shouted as Yoshi spat out one of the cannonballs she swallowed earlier, forcing the Villains to back off as I grabbed Rikidou. "Rikidou! Are you okay!?"

"Guh..." He groaned. "Get outta here, guys...don't worry about me..."

"Like hell!" I tried to lift him, but he was too heavy. Thinking quickly, I shot slippery syrup from my hands, making a path back towards the building for cover.

"Get them!" Another laser was fired, and we hit the deck as an explosion erupted next to us.

"Yoshi! Help me!" We both grabbed Rikidou and slid him along the syrup, using the debris smoke as cover as we all fell behind the building, panting for air as the wind covered our tracks in dirt.

"Aaaargh! Where did they go!?" I jumped in fright as explosions began to ring out all around us. The Villains were attacking randomly to try and lure us out. "Come out! You damn kids!"

'They're still attacking, the wind is still blowing, Rikidou is injured...' I thought in a panic, sweat dripping down my forehead. 'What do we do now!?'

"We can't escape, we can't attack at range because the wind blows it away, and we can't attack up close because we are not strong enough." I looked over at Yoshi, who had her hands clenched, staring at the ground as more explosions happened closer and closer to us. "Eraserhead and No. 13 are fighting, we're the only ones here...it's only a matter of time before we're found, but there's also a strong likelihood that when we fight...we'll die." She was beginning to tremble. "I'm...I'm really scared..."

'Yoshi...' I looked at her and Rikidou. 'Of course you'd be scared...I'm scared too. We're all scared. This is a real life and death situation we have been thrown into, we could very well die...'

I looked down at my own trembling hand and clutched it. 'I'm so scared...I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid of dying! All we can do is fight them, but we're at an overwhelming disadvantage...I...I can't be a Hero yet, being so pathetic...'

I looked over at Yoshi and Rikidou, both were curled up into themselves as the sound of destruction got nearer. '...No...this isn't just about me. Yoshi and Rikidou, their lives are also on the line here!' I clenched my fists tightly. 'Maybe I can't be a Hero yet...but there is something I can do! Something I will never forget!'

I turned to them. "Yoshi! Rikidou!"

They both looked at me. "I know this situation seems dire, like there's no hope at all! But even so! You shouldn't give up! If you're on the verge of surrendering, then do the exact opposite! Don't let them intimidate you! Stand tall and proud...and...and..."

I forced the biggest, silliest grin on my face I could. "Give a big smile! And tell yourself; I'm definitely going to win!"

They both stared at me in shock. 'Right now, this is all I can do! What I want to do! Make others feel hopeful! So...I have to backup my own words!...This plan has to work!'

Keeping my big grin, I placed my hands on Rikidou's shoulders. "Rikidou! When I give the signal, aim towards me and clap your hands as hard as possible, okay?"

"Wh-Wha...? O-Okay?" He stammered.

I then smiled at Yoshi. "Yoshi! When he does that, spit up everything you can!"

"Now you're scaring me. Have you become dellusional?" She asked. "But...I'll do it!"

"Awesome!" I gave her a thumbs up. "Wish me luck!" I then ran out into the wind.

"U-Ueno! Have you gone mad!?" Rikidou yelled.

"Maybe...but he probably has a plan." Yoshi thought aloud.

'I am being SO. INCREDIBLY. STUPID right now!' I thought as I ran, keeping my smile stuck to my face.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! YOU DUMB IDIOTS!" I shouted, most likely catching all of their attentions. "HEAR THIS! I'M...GONNA BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! GOT IT!"

"You smiling little son of a bitch!" I heard the mohawk yell as he suddenly appeared behind me, making me roll away.

'1 is here...' I thought, before dodging a cannonball, a laser blast and a mudslide thanks to my quick reflexes. '2, 3, and 4 are in those directions! Got it!'

I rolled up my sleeves and bottoms, exposing my arms and legs whilst dodging more attacks. 'I've got to get this right! The perfect balance! C'mon, inner candy pot!'

"Haaaaaaaah!" I threw my arms out, sending multiple strings of chocolate taffy flying out in all directions from my limbs, sticking to anything possible.

"What!? What the hell is this!?" Mohawk yelled, his remaining scythe bound tightly.

"Get off!" Sounds like I caught the bald guy.

"Is he copying my mud!?" Got him too.

"Imp fumph foo m muth!" Good, I got the laser guy in his mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Using all my strength, and the built up elastic power of the taffy, I pulled downward, sending all the Villains flying towards me. I ducked at the last minute, causing them all to crash head first into each other, along with being pummeled by rocks and debris that I had also picked up.

"RIKIDOU! NOW!" I shouted.

"Raaaaaahhhhhhh!" I floored myself as he clapped, causing a powerful shockwave to rip across the dome, and more importantly, dispell all the strong winds!

 _'Warning! Warning! Turbine Failure!'_ A robotic voice indicated.

"YOSHI!" I screamed, clasping my hands together, I quickly formed a marshmallow pillow and hid my face behind it.

There was a giant shout of noise as an entire wave of cannonballs, bullets, needles and even little missiles were upchucked out of her stomach, the Villains screaming in pain as they were bombarded by the sudden military-esque assault, being flung across the dome and crashing into a giant fake building, causing it to topple. Meanwhile, my body was peppered by stray fire, causing me to grit my teeth in pain, thankfully my head being protected by my marshmallow.

Finally, it stopped, and silence descended. No more wind blew, no more explosions happened. Just my own panting and rapid heartbeat echoed around my eardrums. I rolled onto my back, gulping in air as I stared up at the ceiling.

"We...we did it." I breathed in relief.

"Ueno! Ueno!" I heard Rikidou call out.

"Over here!" I sat up and waved to him and Yoshi.

"Ueno!" "Ryota!" I jumped to my feet as they ran over with big smiles on their faces.

"Th-That was amazing! You...wow!" He slapped me on the back, almost making me scream in pain, but I endured somehow.

"Ryota, I'm really glad you're okay." Yoshi nodded. "You were like a proper anime protagonist."

"Uh...heh, thanks." I laughed.

We all then heard a soft rumble, and Yoshi blinked twice. "I'm really hungry now." There was an awkward pause, until-

"...He...haha...hahahaha! Hahahaha!" I couldn't help it! I just burst out laughing!

"Hahahahahaha!" Soon, Rikidou was laughing as well.

"Seriously, I might die of hunger." That only made us laugh more. "Mm...he...I guess that is pretty funny...hehe...hahahaha!" Soon she was laughing as well.

The three of us were now laughing like a bunch of idiots, when only a few minutes ago we were fearing for our lives.

Rikidou wiped away a tear. "You, haha...y'know...w-we just took out real Villains! By ourselves!"

"We must be really strong." Yoshi figured.

"Yeah...we're strong..." I smiled to myself, happy that I was able to call myself strong.

Eventually, we all returned to the door, and I gave Rikidou some more candy to eat to boost his strength. "3, 2, 1, PULL!" We all pulled with all our strength, and eventually, the door slowly began to open, just enough so that we could all slip through.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" I said as we all ran out the door.

I quickly surveyed our surroundings as we ran out, discovering we were back in the center of USJ. I spotted the main group of Villains, with a new, weird looking one with a bulky frame, pitch black skin, and a brain sticking out of their head (Eww...) along with the leader with all the hands and that annoying black mist one, all fighting-Oh my god, it's All Mght! All Might's here!

I had to divert my attention in order to see Izuku carrying Aizawa-san with Asui and Minoru. "Izuku!" We quickly ran over to him.

"Ryota! You're okay!" Izuku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, we're fine." I nodded, noticing Aizawa-san was heavily injured. "What happened to Sensei?"

"Those Villains beat him up!" Minoru panicked.

"This is still very dangerous, even with All Might now here." Yoshi observed. "Also, I'm super glad you're okay, little pervert."

"We both know that was sarcastic! Don't even joke like that!" The grape Hero wailed.

My head instinctively turned back towards the battle, as the bulky one had All Might, whilst the same black mist had surrounded them. "That...guy, is fighting on par with All Might! Just how strong is...it?" Could you blame me for having trouble deciding what to call it!?

"Asu...Ts...Tsuyu!" Izuku said. "Take Aizawa-sensei off my shoulders!"

"Sure...but why?" She asked.

My eyes widened. "Izuku! You aren't planning to-!?" It was too late, he had already run forward.

"ALL MIGHT!" He shouted as he ran, with the shadowy guy appearing in front of him.

"OUTTA THE FUCKING WAY!" Of all people, Bakugou suddenly jumped in and exploded the shadow guy out of the way! "Deku!"

"Geez! Bakugou!" I gasped as Shouto and Eijirou appeared alongside Hagane. Hagane's Hero Outfit was a black robe extending down to his knees that had two holes in the back, with a spiked chain wrapped around the waist as a belt, and a sharp, silver religious cross pinned to the left chest, whilst he also wore white strapped sandals and some kind of white pick shaped launcher on each of his wrists.

"It appears the current generation of Heroes is much stronger then we anticipated." The leader spoke whilst All Might continued to fight the big guy...I think he was called Noumu or something.

"What? Were you underestimating us or something!? I'll blow you up too!" Bakugou threatened.

"Keep HIM pinned down. That's more important then being stupidly reckless." Hagane told him, making Bakugou glare at him fiercely, but kept quiet nonetheless.

'Hagane got Bakugou to shut up!?' I thought in shock. 'How strong is he, exactly?'

The leaders eyes widened inbetween the fingers of the detached hand clutching his face. "On the contrary...we had a backup plan for you as well!"

"Ohhhhhh? You wouldn't be talking about little ol' me, would you, Tomura?" A new, highly exaggerated voice spoke behind us.

I spun around and looked up to see...a woman? I think? Maybe? I mean, the body was slender and pretty feminine looking. She (Probably) had chalk white skin and waist length spiky black hair with purple highlights in them, and she was heterochromic, her right eye was blue whilst the left was pink. She wore a unitard which was black on the left side and grey on the right, split down the middle, whilst chains coiled around her arms like snakes, ropes around her legs in the same way, and a silver wire wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Ahhhhh! When did she get up here!?" Ochako gasped as she seemingly appeared behind them.

"Twister." Tomura spoke to her. "Help out the new generation."

"With pleasure!" She cried in an overly dramatic tone. "Here I coooooooome little pretties!" I really do not like the way she stretched out 'come'.

"Look out!" The classmates atop the platform attacked her with tape and acid and debris, but she easily slipped past all of them and appeared right in front of them!

"Let me open your eyes, my dear children!" She cooed. "Corruptive Touch!" Very quickly, she grabbed each student by the shoulder, causing them all to slump forward.

"He touched everybody, he is incredibly quick." Yoshi observed.

"Everybody!" I cried out in panic, only for them to seemingly regain consciousness. "Hey! Is everybody alright! Answer me!" For a moment, nothing happened, but then...

"Yyyyyaaaarrrrggghhhh!" Suddenly, they all began screaming!

"What is going on?" Asui thought aloud.

"Hahahaha!" Ochako laughed as she ripped the railing off using weightlessness. "This is fun!" She suddenly threw it towards us!

"Dodge!" We all jumped out of the way (Asui pulling Minoru with her tongue) as it crashed where we once stood. "Hey! What's gotten into you, Ochako!?"

"Give me your stuff! I want it!" Sero hissed as he shot some taped out of her shoulder at Yoshi, who jumped away from it.

"I hate everything! Everyone should just die!" Mina sobbed as she waved her arms frantically, shooting acid in every direction.

"It's like all of their personalities have completely changed." Yoshi noted.

"What did you do!?" I yelled up at her.

Twister smirked. "Me? My dear little man, I have freed them from the chains of their boring little lives! The world nowadays is filled to the brim with boring ideals and thoughts of good and evil. That's why, I will be the one who will change everything for the better, and make the world a beautiful, free utopia!" She posed dramatically, and rather cringingly. "My name is Twister! And my Quirk, Corruption, switches your entire personality around, and brings out the true you from within! Thus releasing you from your confining views!"

"She changed all their personalities!?" Rikidou simplified it.

"So, what? They're all evil now!?" Eijirou gasped from behind us.

"That's right." Tomura spoke. "Even if we fail in killing you, All Might, we will still be able to bring these students into the world of Villains back with us! That would look truly poor on your record, wouldn't it?"

"You-!" All Might tried to rush him, but Noumu blocked him again.

"Hey! Ochako! Snap out of it!" I yelled as she swung at me with a giant rock.

"That clearly isn't working, his Quirk is constant and strong." Yoshi said.

"There must be something we can do..." I mumbled, looking up at his smirking face. "But if we get close, we'll be affected too!"

"Aaaahhhh! We've got Villains behind us and Villains in front of us!" Minoru panicked as he ran away from Sero, which gave me an idea.

"Sorry about this, Minoru!" I apologised as I grabbed him. "Go get her!" I then full on chucked him up towards Twister.

"Eeeeehhhhhh!? What are you doing!?" He shrieked.

"Oh my! Throwing little boys at me, how kind of you!" Twisted licked her lips as her eyes glowed. "Now then, let's free you, little one."

Minoru's eyes briefly glazed over, before they fixed into an enraged state. "Ooooooaaaaaaahhhhhh!" He crashed into Twisted and immediately bit her on the head.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!" She shrieked. "My beautiful hair! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoffgetoooooooooff!"

"I thought so!" I said as I ran up towards her. "You switched Minoru's cowardly nature into an angry and brave one!"

"Oh! So his pathetic personality worked in our favour." Yoshi bluntly nodded.

"Aaaaahhhh! Fine! FINE! Let go NOW!" Her eyes glowed briefly, and Minoru's grip loosened.

"Huh? What am I...?" He mumbled.

"Oh...why am I carrything this thing...and why do I feel...ohhhh...blargh..." Ochako threw up.

"Everyone's alright again." Asui noted.

Meanwhile, Minoru slid down Twisted's body as she hurried to fix her hair, leaving him to squeeze his chest. "...Huh?" He gave it several more squeezes. "Hey!...THIS GUYS A DUDE!"

"WHAT!?" We all screamed.

"There's NOTHING! Not even a pea!" Minoru accused as he squeezed Twisted's chest more.

"Stop doing that!" Rikidou yelled.

"Aaaahhhh!" I tackled Twisted, sending Minoru flying off as I wrestled her to the ground, before quickly picking myself up before she could grab me.

"Ohhh, so many men flying towards me! I can't take it!" Now that I knew he was a guy, this just disturbed me even more.

I quickly re-made my sweet slingshot, and fired a candy corn, aiming for his eyes before he could switch anybody else, but he quickly leaned out of the way and caught it. "My, my, my, is this candy? What an adorably sweet Quirk!"

'Not enough!' I thought, running around behind him to stay out of his switching sight. 'I have to hit him harder! But how!?'

"You can't run from me, Sweetie!" He laughed, suddenly flingings his arms, sending the chains towards me and binding my arms!

"I won't let you!" I coated my arms in runny chocolate and slipped through them, making him pull his chains back and lick the chocolate off of them.

"Mm, delectable." He moaned. Our attention was momentarily diverted as All Might smashed Noumu through the roof, sending it flying off. "Oh for goodness sake! Can't a big, strong artificial human do anything right? Back me up here, Candy Boy."

I was thinking something else entirely. 'Right now, I'm the only one close to him! Everybody else is too far away to attack without falling victim to getting switched! I have to fight! Here and now! So think! What can I do!?'

"Come here, Sweetie!" He threw the chains and rope at me, and I had to run to the side to avoid being caught.

'The candy I create...I can harden it into a shape I want...' I thought as much as possible whilst dodging. 'In that case...I'll use a hard type candy, and hit him hard!' I charged forward.

"That's right, come to me, my little one!" His eyes began to glow.

'I don't have long before his gaze affects me!' I thought, already feeling my thoughts begin to waver. 'Do this right!' I clenched my right fist, as golden goop burst out, and began swirling around my fist.

"Let me free you, Sweetie!" So close...but my thoughts are darkening...I have to hold on...hold onto this one thought...of hitting him!

As I drew close, the goop finally hardened into a golden boxing glove, and I pulled back my arm as I got close to him.

"Are you going to hit me with your candy?" He asked mockingly. "That is too cute! C'mon then, Honey, let's have it."

'Punch with everything you have!' I told myself as I threw my fist forward.

"JAW BREAKER!"

My boxing glove fist smashed into his face, making it curve inward as the jawbreaker formed around my hand burst into pieces, sending him flying back and crashing against the ground as the golden pieces of candy scattered around us.

"Aaaaaarrrrrggghhhh! My face! My beautiful, gorgeous face!" He cried as he rolled around on the floor, clutching his face in pain. "Aaaaaaoooooohhhhh! Sweetie! You pack a bigger punch then I thought!" He shakily stood up, still clutching his jaw. "You're such a NAUGHTY BOY!"

"It's me! Class 1-A's President! Iida! I've returned!" We all turned to see Iida with A TON OF HEROES! It was my childhood dream come true! So many Heroes all in one place!

"Oh dear, we didn't plan for more turning up." I immediately redirected my attention back towards Twisted. "Looks like we'll have to part for now. But I promise we'll meet again my little Sweetie. Ta-ta!" He suddenly leapt towards where Tomuru and the black mist guy was, as they all seemingly disappeared.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Knowing it was over, I collapsed into a sitting position. "Phew...I did it, Izuku, All Might." Realising that, I looked into the debris smoke, only to see Izuku, with no All Might anywhere. "Huh? Where'd he go?"

"Hey, kid?" I looked u-it's Pro Hero Snipe! With his signature 'S' hat! "You okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I stood up and watched as the other Pro Heroes came down. I saw people like Power Loader and Cementoss, and this one woman wearing what appeared to be a white straight jacket.

"You must have a habit for being brave and stupid." Yoshi spoke behind me, making me jump.

"Ah! Yoshi!" I said in alarm.

"Your Yoshi?" Snipe said. "The one 13 recommended for Class 1-B?"

"Yes." She replied simply. "Ryota was placed in charge of evaluating me."

"That so?" He nodded, looking down at me. "Since it looks like 13 will be out for a while, I'll ask you, kid. Do you think she's Hero material?"

"Absolutely." I replied without hesitation, and a smile on my face. "Yoshi has great strengths, and can be valuable to any team, as well as looking out for others and being aware of the situation surrounding her. She'd make a great Hero."

He tipped his hat. "Good call kid. Though to be honest, Yoshi was a Class 1-B member anyway."

"Wait, what? You were?" I said.

"Sorry. Everybody lied to you." She told me flatly.

"Yeah, I heard she was already a certified member, but they were debating kicking her out since the class already had 22 members." Snipe nodded.

I thought about that for a moment. 'Why didn't Sensei honestly tell me that?...If I had declined, I would have essentially dragged her away from Yuuei myself!' I looked at Yoshi. '...Maybe its for that reason he didn't tell me. So that I didn't feel so guilty.'

"Thank you for your descriptive evaluation, Ryota." She smiled. "I hope to see you around school."

"Yeah, me too." I said, as Izuku ran over to us, and I waved towards him.

So, we had triumphed in our first battle against true Villains.

Little did we know the road only got tougher from there.

 **New chapter! And with this, the USJ Arc is concluded! In two chapters! Whoooo! A lot of fighting went down in this one, so I hope you all enjoyed it! This also marks the debut of Ryota's signature attack: Jaw Breaker!**

 **Speaking of debuts, our first Villain OC appeared this chapter! Big thanks to Saint Danielle for Twisted! (Also, your second OC was hinted at in this chapter)**

 **To omil infinity, I understand that you care, and that your native language is not english, but I still cannot forgive the lack of capitalisation, grammar, and the shortness of some sections. I'm sorry, but my decision is final.**

 **Next chapter, we move onto the Sports Festival Arc! We're gonna have more OC's, more Quirks, and a whole lotta fighting! See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Yuuei Sports Festival!

After the Villains attack, school was suspended for a day, but we quickly resumed. Some of us still weren't over the shock/high of triumphing in such a situation, and yet we were all acting normal again. I guess we could just take it as a great victory and move on, like any Hero would.

Sensei Aizawa surprisingly turned up to class, albeit covered from head to toe in bandages and having his arm in a cast, that's some awesome determination! "Yuuei's Sports Festival is approaching, boys and girls!"

"Oh yeah! This is a school!" Everybody instantly remembered. "Keep forgetting that!"

"Wait, hold up! That sounds like something Villains would try to infiltrate, isn't it? Will we be alright!?" Denki asked.

"On the contrary; since we're going ahead with the festival, it means the school is confident that it has all its ducks in a row when it comes to a crisis control now. I hear police presence will be five times bigger then normal, for example." Sensei told us. "What you should be thinking about is...what a huge chance the academy's Sports Festival presents for you all. This isn't some event that'll be brought to a halt by the likes of Villains."

'I can't believe it! I'M going to be taking part in the Sports Festival!' I thought, trying to control my heart rate. 'Is this what people feel like before a major moment in their lives!? I can't stop shaking!'

"Our Sports Festival is one of Japan's biggest events!" Sensei elaborated. "In days past, the 'Olympics' was the event that whipped all the nation into a froth of enthusiasm! But now, as you know, the extent and population have shrunk and it's lost a lot of substance. So what has taken the place of the Olympics in Japan is the Yuuei Sports Festival!"

'Oh wow, this is really happening!' I realised with joy. 'I'm gonna be on a major televised event! This is what Pro Heroes watch for the latest and greatest potential!'

"Remember, time is limited. If you get noticed by a Pro, that gives you the standing for a brighter future otherwise." Sensei went on. "This is the chance you'll get only once a year, for a total of three chances. If you aim to be a Hero, this is an event you can't overlook!"

Well, after that, everybody was obviously fired up at lunch. "Everybody's so pumped!" Izuku noted.

"It's almost kind of intimidating." I turned to Iida at that comment, who was hunched over, talking to himself as some form of psych up.

"Deku. Ueno. Iida..." The three of us turned to Ochako as she suddenly got a very dark look on her face. "Let's crush it. The Sports Festival."

'She got really scary all of a sudden!' I panicked.

"Hey, Ryota!" Eijirou jogged over to me. Ever since we fought, you could say we became friends.

"What's up, Eijirou?" I asked.

"I heard that the Department of Partnership is going to be entering as well!" He told me. "You know what that means, right?"

"Oh! Edward and Kagome will be entering!" I realised.

"Yeah! We should totally see if we should team up with them!" Eijirou smirked. "Although, I'm still aiming to beat you, so I won't go easy on ya!"

"You're on." I chuckled.

Later that day, me, Izuku, Iida and Ochako were walking along when she told us of her reason to be a Hero: to earn money for her family to live an easier life. It wasn't bad in the slightest, and it did have noble intentions behind it. It also made me think about my dad, and how I could help him by becoming a Hero, and also about my goal as a Hero to make others happy even in the darkest of times. It just makes you think, that, there are many different Heroes and Villains, all with different reasons for doing what they do. The type of ideal I want to display...will that make me stand out?

Also, Izuku got called away by ALL MIGHT to have lunch together! 'So LUCKY!' My eyes sparkled with admiration.

At the end of the day we went to leave class, only for a cry of "What the heck!?" from Ochako made us look as students were crowding around outside the door.

"They wanna see the gang who came through the Villain ambush." Katsuki observed. "They're checking us out before the big battle, asshole. It's pointless to try, so why don't you just fuck off, you goddamn mob?"

'That's not really something you should say on behalf of our class, Katsuki!' I noted as Iida verbally agreed with me.

"I came to see what you kids are made of, true, but I didn't think you'd be this arrogant." A voice in the crowd spoke up. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, revealing he had flared up hair and sunken eyes. "Are all the kids enrolled at the Department of Heroics this way?"

As he talked, I noticed that all the students were either backing away or seemed to be fearful of him, except for one. He had a lanky body and light skin, with dark auburn spiky hair that was neatly brushed down with short bangs, and brown eyes. He was around five feet nine inches and has a slender and slightly lean build.

"Are all of you Hero Academics studiers like this?" He asked.

"Nope!" Me, Izuku, Iida and Ochako told him.

"Oh! Well that's good then!" He nodded. "Hi! I'm Kazan Yamatsuki, I'm also in Yuuei's General Department. Still though, I'm aiming to give it my best shot in the festival! I mean, we all are, right? But we gotta work extra hard in order to just get a spot in Heroics, so we're definitely planning to pull our weight out there! Still though, you guys are pretty impressive, even if some of you are a bit rude, but you all must be pretty tough too, so we oughta-"

"He sure talks a lot!" We all whispered.

Katsuki obviously got annoyed at all the shouting, so he slammed the door on all of their faces. "It doesn't matter. None of that matters once you're at the top."

Later, when I got home, I was still thinking about the Sports Festival. 'This is the major event pitting all of us up-and-coming Heroes against each other. I will be facing off against Katsuki, Shouto, Hagane, Edward, Kagome...maybe even Izuku. All of them are incredibly strong.'

I looked down at my hand. 'But now, I know that I'm strong as well! During that fight, I was able to harden my candy into an actual weapon! Using that, I was able to fight!' I clenched my fist tightly. 'I will do it! I will show everyone, how strong I can become! And the...amazing Hero that I could be!'

So, over the next two weeks, I trained for the Sports Festival by going over and self-improving my hand-to-hand combat and reflexes, whilst also practising molding my candy and hardening it to a stronger degree. (Because of this, me and my dad were selling a lot of hard candy those two weeks).

Then, the day finally arrived.

The crowd outside was massive, and no doubt filled with a few Pro Heroes, whilst our class, 1-A, had our own waiting room, where everybody was dressed in their sport attire, no costumes, in order to make things even amongst the competitors.

"How are you feeling, Ueno?" Momo asked me.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared." I admitted. "But this isn't the time to be chickening out! I'm here to do my best and win! No time for being a wuss!"

"That's a very good attitude to have." Mezou praised. "I must admit, you have quite the different attitude to when we first met, more confident."

"Do you really think so?" I wondered.

"I can see that." Mashirao agreed.

I then happened to glance over and see Izuku talking to Shouto. 'Huh? Why is Izuku talking with him? Is it about the upcoming events.'

"Hey, Ueno, Hagane is giving you an eyeful." Hanta told me. Confused, I looked at the next table to see the dark purple head giving me a sharp, analytical glare.

"Why, though?" I was very creeped out at the way he was looking at me.

"Maybe he thinks you're competition. You did defeat that Twister Villain." Momo pointed out.

"Ha! Good luck, Ueno! Hagane's as strong as Katsuki, and as tactical and Shouto!" Denki laughed.

'Oh, crumbs...' I thought as me and Hagane stared at each other.

 _HERO_

"It's the Freshman Stage! And the students are making their entry now!"

'This is it! Step out together, on towards these challenges!'

"The Yuuei Sports Festival!" I heard Present Mic announce. "Where the Hero worlds little eggs reveal themselves to aim at each others throats, and for the top! Our grand yearly melee! And let me guess; all you miscreants came to see them, right!? The freshly formed miracle stars that shrugged off a mass Villain assault with wills of steel! The Department of Heroics Freshman Class! You're here for CLASS 1-A RIGHT!?"

We, Class 1-A, emerged.

The stands were completely filled with spectators as we stepped out into the Sports Festival field, cheers resounding all around us. We all crowded together as a team whilst walking into the centre of the stadium.

"This is pretty unnerving, being treated so highly..." I mumbled.

As the other classes were introduced, I looked specifically towards Class 1-B, and did indeed spot Yoshi in their group. I waved to her when she saw me and she gave a little wave back, eating a large carrot using her other hand. I also tried to see if I could spot Edward and Kagome...it wasn't very difficult, they had a pretty small class.

"Quit waving at the enemy, Ueno." Katsuki hissed. "We're gonna beat them into the ground, shithead."

"Now, Now, fair play!" Came a woman's voi-It was 18+ Hero Midnight! Wait! Its not as bad as it sounds! She's a really tough Pro Hero with an amazing track record! It's all good!

"Eeeeeh!? Our representative is Kacchan!?"...What? Oh no...I saw him walk up to the stage...this is not going to end well.

"Sensei." He spoke. "I'm gonna place first."

Welp, now everybody hated us as evidenced by the loud booing and jeering. 'Katsuki...you're really trying to back yourself into a corner aren't you? So that you can break out and become stronger...' I looked at him as he walked past. 'To some extent, you're still the same as ever.'

"Alright, with that we can move directly onto our first event!" Midnight announced. "The 'Preliminaries' as they're called! Lots of fine folk end up choking on their tears here every year!" The large screen began flashing. "And this year's first round of destiny is..." Everybody was staring at the screen intensely.

"...This!" The screen displayed 'Obstacle Race'. "It's a race between all 12 classes! The course makes a nearly 4km ring around this stadium!" there was a large rumbling, and we turned to see the gates to the outside opening up. "We always sing about our freedom on campus, fufufu...well, this is what it's all about! You're free to do anything, so long as you remain within this course! So let's get cracking! On your marks..." A timer began counting down.

'This is it! Don't flinch! Don't hesitate!' I told myself. 'Go and win!'

"STAAAAAAAART!" At the shout, all of us thundered forward as a giant crowd, running through the gates.

"It's so narrow!" I wheezed. "They're really weeding us out quickly!"

I was being pushed around, trying to find a way to go forward. In the madness, I saw that one person had not yet left, and was instead pulling food out of a giant pot. He had black hair in a crew cut with green eyes and a somewhat bulky build. I was worrying that he didn't know the event had started.

I was pulled back into the matter at hand because of the surprised and angry shouts coming from the end of the entrance. Most people had been frozen to the spot, presumably by Shouto. 'Okay, now there's a holdup. I'll have to take a shortcut!'

I aimed my arms and threw two wads of taffy that stuck to the walls, pulled taut. 'Ijustonlynowthoughtthatthisisabadideeeeeeaaaaaaa!'

I launched upwards, sending me flying over the heads of the crowd, surprisingly alongside my classmates.

"Ahh! Ueno!" Denki screamed.

"Watch it, dumbass!" Katsuki roared.

'Iforgotaboutlanding!' I realised, rocketing back towards the ground. Thinking quickly, I held my hands out and formed a big ball of marshmallow, using it to cushion my fall, before quickly scrambling to my feet and continuing to run frantically.

'How many made it!?' I thought, looking behind me to see most of my classmates and a few others, whilst in front of me was Shouto, Hagane and Katsuki. 'Phew, I think practically everybody got through...'

I heard a loud smack, and I looked behind me to see Minoru fly away, after being hit by a robot from the Entrance Exam! 'What are those things doping here!?'

I quickly realised that they were close, and coming closer. 'I need to step it up!' Thinking quickly, I began hopping to take off one shoe at a time, leaving me barefoot. I then quickly coated the bottoms of my feet in ice cream, and started sliding forward, skating style, increasing my speed.

"Here come the obstacles! And so suddenly!" Present Mic announced. "And from the very outset, the first barrier will be a Robo Inferno!"

I screeched to a halt as several giant red robots appeared in front of us. "It's the Villain-bot that was worth 0 points in the exam! Only there's a ton of them now!"

Shouto, however, was unfazed as he lifted his hand, covering all of the robots in ice. He then ran past them before they all collapsed, effectively blocking the path for the rest of us. 'Shouto! You are incredibly powerful and tactical!' Suddenly, a flash of darkness zipped overhead, and next thing I knew, Hagane was right behind Shouto. 'Hagane too!?'

"So, this Shouto seems to be the ace in this game." I jumped at the voice of the girl next to me. She was quite short in stature, with blackish, blueish hair reaching her lower back with a few strands of her hair tied back into a small ponytail with braids leading into it. Her eyes were grey and somewhat droopy, making her have a serious/not serious look. Her skin was pale but freckles were all over her face, and a moderate bust, described by Minoru as B or C cup. "He's very powerful."

"Don't scare me like that!" I cried.

"Ah!" She gasped. "S-Sorry! I didn't realise you were there!" She shrank away. "I-I'm Hisa Matsushita! General Department!...Hi!"

"Hello." I waved rather meekly, glancing at the robots still standing. "Ummmm!"

"Oh god! I got distracted!" She realised. "Sorry! Um! Good luck!" She then bent down, and I saw her knees contract rather strongly, before rocketing up over the robots.

"Ah! She's that girl with the springs for the legs!" I remembered. "...And I'm still here with these robots!"

Getting back into the action, I continued coating my feet with ice cream as I skated forward, sweeping inbetween the monsters legs. I looked up and tucked in my legs to jump, narrowly missing being crushed by a leg, and finally managing to bypass them, skating forward past them. "I can't believe I survived that!"

"...Ssssssssssssss-" What? I swear I thought I could hear someo-

"SWEATY!" I jumped as a figure suddenly appeared next to me sliding on his stomach. He was short but stout, with dark skin, brown eyes, and jet black hair in a small afro. He had a round body type, and was kind of chubby...so 'chubby' he was physically round. Seriously, with the afro he had the body structure of a snowman, and he was incredibly shiny, all over his body. He grinned at me whilst lying casually, sliding along the ground, revealing that his bottom front tooth was missing.

"Hey there!" He spoke overdramatically. "Nice to meetcha! You a fan? Your kinda copying my slide trick!"

"Wh-Who are you!?" I gasped.

"Oh! I am!" He stood up whilst still sliding and began posing, moving his arms into various letters. "S! T! A! N! L! E! Y! Stanley Williams! Coming to you LIIIIIIIIIIVE from Class 1-B!"

"That is so cool!" I marvelled at his intro, whilst still able to slide forward.

"Ueno!" We both looked behind us to see the other competitors slipping on my ice cream, especially Katsuki. "I'll kill you, bastard!"

"Woah, looks like we got some haters in the crowd." Stan chuckled. "Looks like we're in the same boat! So, you got a name?"

"Ryota! Ryota Ueno!" I told him, having difficulty maintaining a conversation, quite envious how he was able to talk and keep moving so casually.

"Nice! NICE! Hope to see ya around, Ueno! Whooooo!" He then slid back onto his stomach, speeding up.

'...Oh my god, he is actually sliding around via his own sweat.' I realised. 'There are so many people here with different Quirks...with one like mine, I have to stand out!'

I ran up a flight of stairs to reach the next part of the course; 'The Fall', which was really just a giant gorge with platforms and tightropes. I saw Hisa had easily bounced over them, whilst Stanley was doing sliding, sweaty jumps from one platform to the next. I assumed Shouto and Hagane had already made it over.

'It's actually surprising, but I'm in the lead compared to many others!' I planned in my head. 'No usage of my candy will make a stable outcome here, so I'll just have to traverse normally, and sacrifice my further position!'

So, I started to, very carefully, walk across the tightropes connecting the platforms, and soon, everybody else had caught up. As I reached a new platform, suddenly a spear stabbed right next to my foot! "What the-!?"

"Hey there!" A face suddenly popped up over the ledge with goggles and pink hair, before hopping up. "Did you see my babies in action?"

"I'm more shocked at you climbing up the ledge." I told her.

"Well, hey, gotta make use of what you make, right?" She chuckled, before launching the hook again. "Catch you later, guy!" She then zipped off again.

"Ah! I have to hurry too!" I redoubled my efforts as I carefully hurried across the tightropes.

The last obstacle was, as put by Present Mic: 'The Mine Field out of Rambo 3.' which seemed fairly accurate at the seemingly harmless expanse of land in front of me. I could see Shouto and Hagane stepping carefully, whilst Hisa was wobbling around on her springy legs in the dangerous area, and Stanley was ever so slightly taking step after step.

'A real minefield!? Geez, how do they get away with stuff like this!?' Nevertheless, I began walking cautiously, straining my eyes to spot the odd indentations in the ground, giving everybody else a chance to catch up, and soon, small explosions were echoing around us as some contestants did indeed step on landmines.

I almost tripped when the ground rumbled slightly. Looking over my shoulder I saw a figure running towards the area at a very impressive speed. 'It's that guy with the pot from the beginning! How did he catch up so fast!?' I dived out of the way as he recklessly charged through, and predictably caused a landmine to blow up on him, making him face plant the ground and skid forward, flopping down into the dirt.

"Oh fudgsicals! Are you okay!?" I cried, checking over him.

"...Owwwww..." He wheezed. "I didn't realise there were mines here..."

"Hold on." I helped him into a sitting position, then to his feet. "I'm surprised you're still conscious after that!" I held him by the shoulder and began manouvering us both.

"Ouchouchouch, that hurts..." He mumbled as he followed. "I thought I could go for a 'glass cannon' kind of approach...guess that was kind of a bad idea. Thanks for the help...uh, you're from Class 1-A, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Ryota Ueno." I told him whilst pointing out a mine so he didn't step on it.

"Well, hello, I'm Cairo Utage." He nodded. "Department of Support."

"Oh hey! You're that guy who helps Lunch-Rush in the kitchen!" I remembered.

"Yes! That's me!" He beamed. "I just LOVE working in the kitchen! Natural environment! I wasn't actually planning to participate in this thing, but my classmates kinda convinced me to...thanks for the help, by the way, I'm probably slowing you down, huh?"

"Well, call me crazy, but leaving an injured guy in the middle of a landmine site would leave a bad taste in my mouth." I responded.

Suddenly, there was a giant explosion behind us, and I looked up to see Izuku riding a giant slab of metal over our heads. "OOOOOH! Izuku! That's amazing!" I marvelled.

"That's crazy!" Cairo gasped.

"That's right! This is the final stretch to the finish line!" I yelled. "C'mon, Cairo!"

"Ack! Ueno! You're gonna pull my arm off!" He shrieked.

"This is the last stretch!" I shielded my eyes with my arms as I skated forward. "Don't stop now!"

I didn't stop running until I had gotten through the finish line and fell to my knees panting. "I...I did it!...I didn't come last!"

"Please give me some warning next time!" Cairo panted.

"OOOOOH! Hello again!" I looked up, then down again, to see Stanley grinning at me. "That was incredible! Good to see you placed high!"

"Ah! It's you again!" Hisa bounced over to us frantically. "I'm so sorry I left you so abruptly like that! I panicked, and it was a race and...sorry!"

"I-It's okay...really."I whispered, trying to get my breath back.

From the stands, several Heroes watched me. "It's funny..." One spoke. "He definitely wasn't the best Quirk nor ability wise...but he managed to befriend and help people even in such a rushed and desperate situation. That's a very good skill for a Hero to have."

"Izuku! You were incredible out there!" I praised my friend as I joined the trio of him, Ochako and Iida.

"Oh! Um, thanks, Ryota!" He smiled weakly.

"Ryota!" I looked over and saw Kagome and Edward running over to me. "I'm so happy to see you agai-I mean...forget that!" She huffed.

"You were pretty good out there." Edward smirked slightly. "A lot of really interesting Quirks as well...we're certainly a very interesting year..."

"Good to see you guys made it as well." I nodded.

"That was very life-threatening. It's surprising Yuuei hasn't been sued for injury or weapon possession." Yoshi stated as she walked over to us. "Hello, Ryota. I'm happy to see you again. I don't know you two though, so I don't care."

"H-Hey, Yoshi, glad to see you made it as well." I smiled weakly as Edward and Kagome pulled annoyed faces at her bluntness.

"Ooooh! Our super sweaty star teammate made it too!" Stanley announced. "Amazing!"

"You're really sweaty, it's gross, don't get near me." Yoshi flat out told him.

"Still so harsh!" Stanley cried overdramatically.

"A lot of weird people made it..." Ochako sweatdropped.

"And so it's over!" Midnight declared. "Now, here are the results!"

 _1: Midoriya Izuku, 2: Hagane Yoto, 3: Todoroki Shouto, 4: Bakugou Katsuki, 5: Matsushita Hisa, 6: Williams Stanley, 7: Ueno Ryota, 8: Utage Cairo, 9: Shiozaki Ibara, 10: Honenuki Juuzou, 11: Iida Tenya, 12: Tokoyami Fumikage, 13: Sero Hanta, 14: Kirishima Eijirou, 15: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, 16: Kisiragi Kagome, 17: Ojiro Mashirao, 18: Crowley Edward, 19: Awase Yousetsu, 20: Asui Tsuyu, 21: Shouji Mezou, 22: Satou Rikidou, 23: Yamatsuki Kazan, 24: Uraraka Ochako, 25: Yaoyorozu Momo, 26: Mineta Minoru, 27: Cuervo Meredith, 28: Mochisuki Yoshi, 29: Ashido Mina, 30: Kouda Kouji, 31: Jirou Kyouka, 32: Elwell Holly, 33: Kaibara Sen, 34: Tsuburaba Kousei, 36: Bondo Kojirou, 37: Yanagi Reiko, 38: Shinsou Hitoshi, 39: Kendou Itsuka, 40: Shishida Juurouta, 41: Kuroiro Shihai, 42: Kodai Yui, 43: Rin Hiryuu, 44: Shouda Nirengeki, 45: Komori Kinoko, 46: Kamakiri Togaru, 47: Monoma Neito, 48: Tsunotori Pony, 49: Hagakure Tooru, 50: Tokage Setsuna, 51: Fukidashi Manga, 52: Naito Kurai, 53: Hatsume Mei, 54: Aoyama Yuuga, 55: Mitsune Fuyashi, 56: Hirashi Joukeni, 57: Osawari Dugani, 58: Cumeri Perun, 59: Imiseno Kamaru, 60: Hyugo Habeni, 61: Yuemo Aryu, 62: Soumeni Tourin, 63: Leumi Esei, 64: Eren Weishoo._

"The 64 at the top have earned the right to advance!" Midnight smiled. "I'm sorry for the kids that failed, but take heart! The festival's showstopper is still being prepared! And now for the post-preliminaries, the final selection! From here on out, even the press corps will teem in a white heat of excitement, so go all out!"

I looked up at the screen, surrounded by my friends. 'I did it, I made it through! Now, this is where I really have to show what I'm made of!'

"Now then, onto today's second heart-pounding event! I already know what it will be, but the suspense is killing me! What could it be!? Well, I'll tell you! Behold!" The screen showed 'Human Cavalry Battle', which was quickly explained as a 2 to 4 person team up, with points distributed, based on each characters performance.

And apparently 1st Place was 10 million points.

Everybody turned towards a terrified looking Izuku.

'Poor Izuku!' I thought.

 **Finally! A new chapter! Sorry it took so long! But this is the start of the Sports Festival Arc! So much hype! And in this chapter, we've got a lot of new OC's introduced, here they are:**

 **Hisa Matsushita by** **TheFairiesHeart**

 **Stanley Williams by HardWrapping**

 **Cairo Utage by uub**

 **Also, other OC's who are going to be appearing this Arc were shown in the top 64 list. And if you didn't read that, you should, because that took me 2 hours to make. It was hard, okay?**

 **Anyway, just to let you know, I'm going to be away for the next two weeks, so if I don't update for a while, that's why.**

 **Of course, thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyued, and I shall see you next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Human Cavalry Battle! 

'Izuku is worth 10,000,000 points in the Human Cavalry Battle.' I thought. 'He's gonna be an obvious target...but things are different now then from back in school!'

"The time limit is 15 minutes." Midnight explained. "The point value of each groups headband's is worth the total point accumulation od each of the warhorse's members. And the one to wear the headband will be the warhorse's rider! Think of him or her as a standard bearer. Until time is up, you'll all be fighting and stealing as many of each other's headbands as you can! You may not equip your headband on any area besides above your neck. As more and more headbands are taken, maintaining control of the situation will become more and more demanding! And the most important aspect of our human cavalry game, is that even if you lose your headband, or crumble as a horse configuration, you're still not out of the game!"

'So it's a 4-team free-for-all...64 contestants means any number of horses from 16 to 21.' I calculated. 'Point allocation won't matter much to Izuku, so knowing him...he'll want to form a team with me, Iida and Ochako!'

"Quirks are of course allowed, so I want to see some fine brutality out there!" Midnight continued. "That being said, this is still just a human cavalry battle game! If you attack any other group with the malicious aim of breaking them up, that's a red card and you'll be forced to sit out for the rest of the game! Alright, you now have 15 minutes until then! Start negotiating your team-ups!"

"Right then, I'd better find Izuku!" I told myself, beginning to look for him, only to be blocked by someone standing in front of me.

She was average height, and had short, curly blonde hair alongside a pale complexion, and calm grey eyes. She stared at me intently, a little TOO intently.

'How is she so close!? Don't tell me she's been standing there the whole time!?' I wondered.

"Ummm...can I help you?" I asked uncertainly. She blinked twice before stepping back, then hurrying off. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about her." I turned and jumped when I saw Cairo drag over his pot from the beginning. "That's Holly Elwell, she's from the Department of Support like me. She's very quite, and kinda has her own 'way' of judging people, but she's not bad."

"Okay...Cairo, what are you doing?" I had to ask.

"Oh, right!" Cairo remembered. "Ryota, I wanna pay you back for helping me out during the race! Please, let me team up with you!" He gestured to his pot. "With my Quirk, I can give our team a major edge!"

"Oh, ummm..." I sweated. "Th-Thanks, Cairo, but I was already planning to team up with-"

"Hey, Ryota Ueno." I spun on my heel to see a girl with a light caramel complexion, dark brown eyes and black, shoulder length hair with side swept bangs and sideburns that curved forward slightly, tied back into a ponytail. She had a very fit physique, with a small chest and big hips. "Hi. I'm Meredith Cuervo. Department of Partnership, Mexico Hero School, whatever. I was thinking that we could team up, you looked pretty capable, and that seventh place has you a lot of points."

"That's, very nice of you to say, but-"

"Ryota!" I gasped internally as Yoshi walked over. "I don't like anyone else, they're all weird. Can I team up with you?"

'Oh, gumdrops! What is going on!?' I panicked internally. 'So many people are asking to team up with me...this has never happened before! I haven't even taken compatability into account!'

"Welp, there's four of us now. That makes a team!" Cairo decided for us.

"Alrighty then..." I agreed.

"Who are you two? You're that guy who gives us food, right?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes indeed!" Cairo declared proudly. "And that's what's gonna guide us to victory!"

"As long as we place, fine by me." Meredith shrugged.

"Okay, so there's four of us...and we don't know each other!" I wept softly. "Think, Ryota, think! We gotta makes this work...Cairo, Meredith, what are your Quirks?"

They told me what their Quirks do. 'Stuff like that...it actually works perfectly for a warhorse! Now, we need to decide the order!' So, we started talking.

As the time ended, our mixed team had formed, ready for battle. Cairo was at the front as our main support, whilst Meredith and Yoshi were back supporters, and I was the rider.

"Cairo! Offense and support!" I called.

"Ready and waiting!" He nodded.

"Meredith! Tank and defender!" I cried.

"That's me." She waved.

"Yoshi! Ranged and absorber!" I declared.

"I'm not either of those things. But I'm Yoshi." She replied, about to eat a mini-pie.

"Ah! Yoshi! Please don't eat that just yet!" Cairo told her.

"But I'm hungry." She stated.

"Remember, it's only for an emergency!" He said.

"...If I die of hunger, it's your fault." She begrudgingly agreed.

"Our team is ready! Let's do this!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

"Oh! There's Ryota!" Izuku realised. "Phew, looks like he found a good team!"

"The hell is Ueno thinking, being in a shitty team like that?" Katsuki raged. "He hasn't got anybody from 1-A! Bet he doesn't even know their damn Quirks. They'll fall apart in no time flat."

"I wanted to be in Ryota's team..." Kagome whined sadly, acting as the carrier for her own team.

"Let's get ready to RRRRRRRRRUMBLE! Sweatyyyyyyyyy!" Stanley cheered, being the rider of his team.

"All right! Have you all formed your little teams!?" The announcing Present Mic asked. "Well, you better have! Let's do it! Let's start the countdown to this vicious clash!"

"Remember guys, everybody else is targeting Izuku, let's use that to our advantage!" I said.

"3! 2! 1! START!" Almost immediately, every single team apart from ours charged Team Midoriya.

"Now's our chance to blindside them!" I declared, as our team charged forward.

In the middle of all the chaos, I managed to grab the headband of a close team. 'Only 20 points, not good enough!'

Just then, there was a tugging on my head. "Ow, what?" I realised my headband was trying to fly off of my head! "What is-?"

"Ah! Our headbands!" I looked and realised several headbands had flown off, and were all gathering at one source.

"Edward!" The British Hero-in-training was using his psychic Quirk to gather a large number of headbands. He was acting as the left support of his own warhorse, whilst Kagome was the carrier, and that girl, Holly Elwell, was the right support. "Of course, with his Quirk, they're a main competitor in this! Guys, let's go on the offense!"

"Right you are!" Our team charged forward towards them.

"Here they come." Edward noted.

"Kagome...your strength is higher." Holly practically whispered.

"Didn't need to tell me that!" She said, as her teeth became incredibly sharp and her jaw unhinged to make her mouth look gigantic.

"Woah! I'm not heading towards that!" Cairo gasped.

"Then move me forward!" I told him.

As we screeched to a halt, I looked at their rider. It was a boy...I think. I mean, they were pretty short, with black shoulder length hair and silver eyes, with no chest to speak of. So...I thought boy?

In any case, Cairo lifted his arms up, vaulting me forward as I reached out to grab his(?) headband. "I'm very sorry, but I cannot allow that." I realised from the voice that she was a girl (weird, right?) just before my fingers scraped against what felt like iron.

"Huh?" I realised that her entire face had been covered in a silver knights mask, you know, with the stretched out circular holes. "Crud! I can't grab her headband!"

"Psy-Push!" I wobbled around as our warhorse was pushed back by an invisible force, making my three teammates grunt in strain.

"Meredith!" I called.

"Yes, I remember." She said as she grabbed Yoshi and Cairo's arms for a moment, then placed a hand on my back. It felt like I had been hit by a wave of nausea, and my legs felt numb for a moment, as if I'd just had a run.

"So that's what it feels like..." I mumbled.

"Ueno!" Our team turned to see Tooru's team running towards us. "Give us back our headband!"

"Yoshi!" I indicated.

"We don't have it. Go away." Yoshi forcefully spat some bullets at their feet, forcing them to stop.

"Now...retreat!" On my command my warhorse turned and ran off, carrying me with it.

"Get back here!" They cried, giving chase.

"Charge onward, comrades!" Stanley posed dramatically. "Let us clash with our foes with the strength of an ox and the bravery of an eagle!"

"This is so embarrassing..." Hisa mumbled, acting as the carrier. Her spring legs giving their warhorse a great amount of speed.

"We can totally do this everybody! We'll do this in no time flat! Go team, go!" Kazan Yamatsuki cheered, whilst being the left supporter.

"Geez, Stanley, never quit, do ya?" Hiryuu Rin chuckled, being the right supporter.

"Oh! Will you look at that!" Present Mic gasped. "It looks like Team Yoto are proving to be quite formidable!"

Hagane's team had already collected several headbands, as well as keeping their own. Hagane was riding on the back of Kojirou Bondo, whilst a half-sized Yui Kodai also sat there, and Juurouta Shishida ran beside them.

"The rest of Hagane's team is from Class 1-B..." I panted, looking over at them. "I guess coming second place, some people wanted to team up with Hagane. It looks like he built his team around pure brute force, though..."

"Ha...ha..." Jirou breathed, their team slowing down. "S-Seriously...what's up with them!? They've been running for ages, and they're not even tired!"

Meanwhile, I was panting and sweating heavily, as I kept my hand on top of Meredith's head. "This...hah...is working..."

 _Before the battle began, I spoke with the team in detail._

 _"Meredith, can you explain your Quirk again, please?" I asked._

 _"My Quirk is Aftermath." She explained. "I can control pain and damage freely, and transfer it through my body, and then into something else. I have to be touching it to absorb of give the pain, though."_

 _I thought about that for a moment. "Can you manipulate fatigue?"_

 _"Slightly, I still need more practice." She told me._

 _"Slightly will do." I nodded. "Meredith, this is really selfish of me to ask, but I'm gonna need you to act as one of the back supports, and manipulate everyone's fatigue!"_

 _"What do you mean?" She asked._

 _"Take everybody's fatigue during the event, and transfer it to me." I said. "If you guys will be running and carrying me, then I can just take the burden of your strain for you!"_

 _"Will you be okay with that?" Cairo asked._

 _"Some people can't endure it." Meredith warned._

 _"I'll be fine." I assured them. "Besides, I gotta help out in any way I can!"_

"Carrying everybody's fatigue is...hah..." I groaned.

"This is too straining as it is." Meredith spoke up. "I can't manipulate the fatigue anymore...sorry."

"It's okay..." I smiled weakly. "You did really great...thank you..."

"Seven minutes have passed, so let's put their scores up on the big board for all to see!" At the announcement, I looked up at the screen as the numbers came on.

"Midoriya's obviously first, Naito is second, Yoto is third, Tetsutetsu fourth, Williams fifth, Todoroki sixth...we're seventh!" I read aloud. "Okay guys, we're seventh! Let's keep going!"

"Can't do that right now!" I looked forward, and realised what he meant.

Team Yoto was right in front of us.

"Hagane!" I gasped. "So he's really coming after me?"

"We have less then six minutes left." Meredith informed us.

Hagane pointed forward. "Kojirou." On the command, the giant teens odd head opened, and he seemingly vomited up a load of cement.

"90 degree spin!" I yelled, and our team spun around. "Yoshi!"

"I know." Yoshi's mouth opened wide and she swallowed the cement. "Ugh...it got stuck in my throat. Thought I might die for a second."

"So his team is full on offense based!" I realised. "We can't fight them head on, and we still have time to endure!"

"How will you escape from this?" Hagane wondered. "Yui!"

"Got it." Suddenly, the little girl tripled in size, and made to brag my headband!

"Back!" Our team backstepped, but due to her new size, she reached and grabbed my headband. "Owowowow!" She pulled it, but the headband remained stuck to my head, much to my pain.

"I couldn't get it." She admitted, returning to her shrunken size.

"No matter." Hagane responded.

"Are you okay?" Cairo asked.

"I'm fine..." I winced. "Besides, this was my plan, remember? I stuck the headband to my forehead with gum. I won't let anything pry it off!"

"This is weird." Yoshi stated. "Everybody in 1-B hates 1-A. REALLY hates them."

"So then...why are they listening to Hagane...?" I continued, staring into his hard eyes, as if looking for an answer. "No, not right now! We need to escape!" I clasped my hands together and pulled them apart, creating a block of hard candy.

"Eat this!" I chucked the rock at them, and Kojirou tanked it, his head getting knocked back from the hit. "180 leg it!" We spun around and then ran off in the opposite direction, getting as far away from Team Yoto as possible.

"This is getting dangerously close to finishing!" Cairo said.

"We have time!" I told him, we just need to grab more headbands and-

Suddenly something hit me in the side of the head, and I felt a sharp tug and a searing pain on my forehead. "YEOWCH!" I clutched my head in pain.

"Ryota. This is bad." Yoshi spoke.

I winced and looked up to see that short girl from earlier floating, holding my headband as she floated down onto her warhorse.

"Nice work, Edward." Holly praised.

"Bloody hell...she may be small, but she's still hard to lift, even with telekinesis!" Edward grumbled, clutching her head.

"Good job grabbing the headband, Kurai." Kagome congratulated her.

"Why, thank you very much." She accepted the praise. "Though, we may be wanting to leave."

"Agreed!" Edward said, as the team ran.

"After them!" I shouted. "They've got our headband! Without it, we only have 20 points!"

"And we only have less then a minute left!" Meredith cried.

"This is getting serious!" Cairo said. "Time to break out our secret weapons!"

"Finally, I'm starving." Yoshi grumbled, as all three pulled out a pork pie.

 _"Here you go." Cairo handed a pork pie to Meredith and Yoshi._

 _"What are you doing? Giving us lunch?" Meredith asked._

 _"Don't care, it's food." Yoshi went to take a bite._

 _"Nononono!" Cairo stopped her. "Don't eat it yet! This is my secret skill! My Quirk, Doping Cooking, allows me to give certain boosts to things I create. Of course I don't use it in the school kitchen, though...anyway, I made these whilst implementing muscle doping. Once you eat them, you'll have increased strength and endurance, but since its a snack and not a full meal, it'll only last a minute. Plus, it has drawbacks of muscle cramps, so its only to be used in an emergency situation."_

 _"I see, a last resort." I figured. "Thank you, Cairo! This will help give us a last minute edge!"_

 _"Aw, thanks." He chuckled._

The three of them simultaneously ate the snacks.

"Woooooooooaaaaaaaaah!" "Wow. that's tasty." The three of them roared as they started sprinting.

"Sugary fudgsicals!" I cried as I hung on for dear life.

"Ah! They're suddenly closing in REALLY fast!" Kagome shrieked.

"Not if I can help it! Psy-Push!" The team rocketed forward, driven by psychic energy.

"Give it everything you got!" Cairo shouted as they all ran as fast as possible.

"30 seconds left!"

"Sweeeeeeatyyyyyyyy!" Stanley shouted as he jumped off of his warhorse and grabbed a headband, before his team caught him. "The amazing Team Williams, ladies and gentleman! The GREATEST!"

"25 seconds!"

"This will determine everything..." Hagane whispered to himself.

"20 seconds!"

Izuku and Shouto clashed.

"15 seconds!"

"It's no good! We still can't catch them!" Meredith observed.

"Then keep us steady!" I requested, standing up against the rushing wind. "We can do this!"

"It's nearly over! Now for the final countdown! Everybody say heeeeeeey! 10! 9!"

"She's going to put that helmet up again..." I spoke to myself. "In that case!" I held my hand forward, and shot a sticky line of caramel from it.

"8! 7!"

"Again?" Kurai formed her helmet, however, she didn't anticipate my caramel being malleable enough to slide in through her helmets holes. "Oh god, it's in my helmet!"

"6! 5! 4!"

"Ha!" I pulled back my caramel, only to see nothing. "Crumbs, I didn't grab it! I can't feel what my caramel touches, so I'm basically fishing blind!"

"3!"

"This time, I have to!" Pulling my arm back, I shot my caramel forward again, invading Kurai's helmet.

"2!"

"Come, ON!" I reeled my caramel in.

"1!"

I saw two headbands stuck to the end of it! "Yes!" I grabbed them and threw them on my neck.

"Time up!" On that announcement, both of our warhorses collapsed. "Now, shall we see who our Top 8 are!?" I held my breath as they were announced.

"1st place: Team Todoroki! 2nd place: Team Yoto! 3rd place: Team Bakugou! 4th place: Wow! A shocker! Team Ueno!"

"Yaaaaaay..." We all cheered, exhausted.

"We...did it...we really did it..." I smiled.

"5th place: Team Williams!"

"Victory! SO! Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyy!" He cheered.

"6th place: Team Tetsute-wait, huh!? It's Team Shinsou!? When did you place so high!?"

"It's that guy from the General Department..." I remembered.

"7th place: Team Naito!"

"We managed to stay in the Top 8..." Kagome panted.

"Thank you all, you were impeccable out there." Kurai bowed.

"And in 8th place: Team Midoriya!" A fountain suddenly burst up out of Izuku's eyes.

"That's amazing, we all did it." I couldn't help but smile. "We really did show...that we're amazing!"

"I have so many cramps..." Meredith groaned.

"Warned ya..." Cairo mumbled.

"At least it tasted good." Yoshi moaned.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Guys, seriously, thank you, you were all great." They groaned in response.

I felt a presence fall over me, and I looked up to see- "Hagane."

He stared down at me with that intimidating look. "You've changed, haven't you?"

"Huh? Wait!" He had already started walking off.

"Show off your best in this final event. I'll be watching." He told me.

I could only stand up and stare at him as he walked away, and my friends gathered around me. 'Hagane Yoto...just who are you, exactly?'

 **Neeeeeeew chapteeeeeeeer! Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long, but as you know, I have been away. How have you all been? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Because next time, we're onto the tournament! And in THIS story, it's with 32 contestants!**

 **Of course, we had some new OC's introduced this chapter! Here they are:**

 **Holly Elwell by Mercy Smith**

 **Meredith Cuervo by PonygonZ**

 **Kurai Naito by BreadNotDead**

 **And, as a side note...it's my birthday today! August 10th! So I thought I'd just get this chapter out now as a little thank you for all the support its been getting! And if you want, seeing as I'm celebrating my B-Day, you can check out some of my other stories too! I'll list my current projects below:**

 **Alternatale (Undertale)**

 **RWBY: Shadows (RWBY)**

 **One Piece OC Arc: Punk Hazard (One Piece)**

 **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-VOC (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V)**

 **Real original, aren't I? But again, thank you all for reading! And I shall see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: BT Begins!

After a brief respite, we 32 victors all gathered around (for some reason, all the girls of our Class, 1-A, were dressed up as cheerleaders) as Midnight announced the final event to determine the Sports Festival winner.

'Tournament style...' I gulped. 'I figured as much. This means we're gonna have to fight each other to crown a victor. And the thought of having to go up against a lot of opponents here...that's not very reassuring.'

"All right, now I'll determine who fights whom through this lottery." Midnight announced, holding up a box with the word 'Lots' on it. "Once the matchups are decided, we'll do a fun bit of recreation, and then we'll commence! Whether or not the 32 who will be competing want to join in on the recreation activities is up to you, since I'm sure many of you will be wanting to take a breather or reserve your strength. So, starting from the team that placed 1st, let's determine the order."

"Ummm...excuse me, sorry!" We all turned to Ojiro, who had his hand raised. "I'm, sitting this one out."

"Ojiro!?" I gasped, along with more surprised gasps and exclamations.

"Truth is...I don't remember anything that happened during the Human Cavalry Battle up until the very last seconds." He explained. "Probably due to that damn kids Quirk."

I looked at the baggy-eyed kid who was he leader of that team, only for him to look away. 'That guy from the General Department...'

"I know, I know. I know it's my big chance, and I know it's stupid to throw it away..." He continued. "But this is the place everyone earned by clashing at their full power. I wouldn't feel right standing among you without even understanding how I got here...I just can't do it."

'The place everyone earned by clashing at their full power...' I thought, as another person from class 1-B also stood out. 'Ojiro's pride...it's something to really admire.'

So Ojiro and the other boy, Shouda, dropped out, and were replaced by Tetsutetsu and Shiozaki entering, before the matchups were decided.

"Let's see..." I looked at the matchups lineup before I finally found my name, and the person I would be fighting in the first round. "Yamatsuki? wait..isn't that-?"

"Wowzer!" Sure enough, Kazan from the General Department appeared beside me. "We're going to be fighting!? So awesome! I can't wait! I'm gonna show you all my best moves! Of course, you'll be fighting really hard as well, though, right? Wait, if we're fighting, then we should be preparing! Independently! I don't wanna spoil anything! Okay! Gotcha! See you later!" He then sprinted off.

"...Whu?" Was all I could muster.

"So, I'm up against Shishida?" Hina mumbled, looking over at the bestial glasses-wearer, who growled at her. "Eep!"

"Ah! Of course! My first opponent is Kojirou Bondo!" Stanley grinned up at the large teen. "Let us make this a spectacular battle, that will go down in Hero history! Sweaty!" Kojirou didn't respond.

"I wonder who Hagane is fighting..." I couldn't help but look, and saw a familiar name next to him, lined up for round one. "Mochisuki...Yoshi?"

"Looks like it." She stated. "He seems very strong...I wanna know how strong he is. In fact, there's a lot we don't know about him. I wonder if he's French? I like France. Did you know that a large majority of English language is derived from French? And that many French cuisines and their words were copied over to England?"

'When did she start talking about France?' I thought in bewilderment. 'Still though...she's right. I know practically nothing about Hagane...I don't even know his Quirk! And he placed 2nd in both the race, and the Human Cavalry battle!'

I thought further. 'But then again...the same could be said for my first opponent; Yamatsuki. Im practically walking into this fight blind! I'd better use this time to get ready...'

 _HERO_

Turns out, i didn't spend it getting ready. I spent it at a table, twiddling my thumbs in nervous anticipation. "Izuku's matchup is first...and he's fighting against that guy Ojiro was worried about...and Ochako's up against Katsuki! And Yoshi up against Hagane...and why am I worrying about all of this when it's my fight I should be worried about!?" I sighed. "Is the pressure getting to me? It's hard to figure out why..."

"Oooooh!" I flinched as Cairo suddenly came in and faceplanted the table.

"C-Cairo! Are you okay?" I asked.

"My fight is right after Midoriya's." He groaned. "And I'm up against that Naito girl. The one who stole our headband.."

"That girl who looked like a guy? The one that formed that helmet around her head?" I questioned.

"That's the one." He confirmed. "I'll be honest, Ryota, I didn't want to enter this thing in the first place, I just want to cook! But everybody convinced me saying 'It's the perfect opportunity to show your cooking Quirk off to everybody'. Ugh, the whole reason I joined the Department of Support was NOT to get decked in the face. I should just say 'I give' as soon as I'm out there."

'That's demoralised if I've ever seen it.' I thought.

"But, Cairo, since you've come this far, that's exactly why you've got to give it your all!" I emphasised. "A battleground is the perfect place to prove how amazing your Doping Cooking really is!"

"I don't know...She's a tough opponent." He groaned.

"Well, what did you sign up to Yuuei for?" I asked. "To show us your amazing cooking, right? And I think it's awesome! So now you have to go out there and prove it to them! 'Cause you're Yuuei's co-chef, Cairo Utage, right?"

"...Hey...yeah, you're right!" He stood up. "I'm Yuuei's amazing sues-chef! I'm the guy who will cook meals fit for the greatest Heroes ever! I'll whip something up that'll knock everybody's socks off, including my opponents! Thanks, Ryota! I gotta go get cooking!" He then sprinted off.

"Looks like he found his determination." I smiled lightly, before frowning again. "Wish I could find mine."

 _HERO_

"Gooooooo! Izukuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Ryota...please, stop."

I was watching the match from the sidelines of the giant cement stadium, seeing as we were also competitors, we had to get ready as well, and could watch the match from here, and I was cheering my friend on. Spiritually of course, he couldn't hear me.

"Is this a habit?" Holly asked.

"Seems so." Yoshi responded.

Midoriya's match actually ended rather quickly, thankfully in his victory, leaving me to breath a huge sigh of relief, as it was really risky in the beginning, and I admittedly cried into his shoudler as he sat down in the seat we saved for him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, folks! It's time for match 2!" Present Mic announced. "First! An iron-willed star brawler of Class 1-B! Department of Heroics; Kurai Naito!...Wait, isn't Kurai a boys name?" She walked onto the battlefield, looking calm and composed.

"And her opponent! Everybody at Yuuei knows and loves him! For feeding them, that is! A Hero chef-in-training! Cairo Utage!" Cairo ran into the battlefield, carrying a silver platter with him.

"Uhh, weapons aren't allowed." The referee, Cementoss, told him.

"S-Sorry!" Cairo apologised. "I just wanted to keep it warm!" He lifted the lid off to reveal a glazed ham with a salad dressing. "My secret weapon!"

"That looks really good..." Denki drooled.

Cairo began eating the meal, with Kurai waiting patiently, until he had finished. "Alright! I'm ready!"

"I-If you're finished with your meal, then let the fight begin!" Present Mic declared.

Cairo immediately jumped forward at an impressive speed and pulled back a fist. Kurai seemed to be anticipating it through, as a steel suit suddenly formed around her torso in preparation, but as Cairo punched her in said spot, er eyes noticeably widened and she was sent skidding back nearly to the edge of the arena, which almost caused a ring-out. it was obvious she wasn't expecting the blow to be so powerful.

"He's strong for a such a stocky guy!" Ochako commented, making Izuku pull a face I couldn't recognise.

"Ryota, you worked with him in the Human Cavalry Battle, can you explain?" Iida requested.

"Cairo has a Quirk called Doping Cooking." I explained. "He can make food which boosts your abilities for a small period of time. That meat he just ate probably boosted his strength, but I don't know how long for."

Kurai recovered from the blow and stepped forward quickly, whereas Cairo had gotten into a defensive position by raising his arms up, probably in anticipation of a counter...it was a really poor stance though, I could tell he wasn't a fighter. Kurai ran at him and formed a silver gauntlet around both her fists, the two of them throwing a punch with their fists clashing in a burst of strength, but Cairo just barely overpowered Kurai, making her stumble back, giving Cairo time to swing his arm into her shielded midsection, throwing her onto her back.

"You are impressively strong." Kurai complimented as she got up.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Cairo accepted it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I will have to fight with full force now." She said, just before she was entirely covered in silver armour.

"Oh, boy..." Cairo panted as he threw his fist, but Kurai was prepared this time and crossed her arms to block it and threw him off, before punching him in the gut, upon which he went to grab her, but she backstepped away to avoid it. She ran at him, but Cairo copied what she did as he crossed his arms in front of him to protect himself as she punched at him forcefully, again and again.

"That retard won't win just hiding like a coward." Katsuki snorted.

"C'mon, Cairo!" I begged.

Then, out of nowhere, Cairo let down his guard and grabbed Kurai by the arm and leg, before lifting her above his head, obviously putting a lot of strain on him. "I...have to do this...!" He grunted, as he began taking slow, steady steps towards the edge of the battlefield.

"Oh! He's trying to throw her off and win by ring-out!" Denki realised.

"But it looks like he's struggling. Her armour must be heavy." Momo observed.

Cairo kept stepping forward. "Just...a little...more...!"

But, it didn't last, as he dropped her and panted heavily. This gave Kurai enough time to get up and knee him in the stomach, making him stumble back.

"That was very rude of you, picking up a young woman like that. How uncouth!" Kurai disapproved before headbutting Cairo in his face, throwing his head back and stumbling around, before she delivered two swift strikes to his chest.

"Hah...hah..." He panted. "Fine then...I'll do this! It's my only shot now! Haaaaaaaaah!" Cairo suddenly unleashed a flurry of powerful punches which forced Kurai on the defense as the blows impacted against her, digging her hedls in to avoid getting pushed back. Cairo then unleashed a final sweeping punch that knocked her clean off of her feet, and made her skid back right to the edge of the battleground.

He panted for a moment, as Kurai picked herself up, and started walking towards him. "...Shoot." He then suddenly collapsed!

"What's this!? Cairo just fell flat on his face!" Present Mic announced.

"What happened?" Ochako thought aloud.

"Cairo's Doping Cooking has a major drawback, in that when time runs out, their body is damaged." I explained. "I guess that was his last-ditch attempt to knock her out."

Kurai walked over to Cairo, and raised her steel boot up, as if ready to step down on Cairo's face. But, she clenched her metal fist, then slowly lowered her leg, her armour disappearing as Cairo simply couldn't move from the muscle strain.

"Cairo Utage is unable to continue! Therefore, the winner is Kurai Naito!"

'Poor Cairo...' I thought as a medical team whisked him away. 'I hope a lot of people noticed how great his cooking was, though...'

The third match was Shouto vs. Hanta, which, again, ended quite quickly after Shouto froze him, leaving Hanta unable to fight.

"Now, we'll move directly onto match 4!" Present Mic announced. "Our first contestant! A real tough, bulky fighter who charged his way into this place! Department of Heroics; Kojirou Bondo!" The giant teen stomped out onto the battlefield.

"And his opponent! An enigmatic fighter who surprised all of us with a display of...unique, skills. Department of Heroics; Stanley Williams!" There was a pause. "...Uh...Stanley Williams?"

"Ladiiiiiiiiies annnnnnnnnnnd Gentlemeeeeeeeeeeen!" A familiar voice shouted out. "Tonight! For ooooooooone niiiiiiiiiight onlyyyyyyyyyy! The amaaaaaaaazing fight, between twoooooooo superstar studens from Class Ooooooooooooooone Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The little rotound figure ran out and jumped onto the battlefield with a twirl, his body shining with sweat. "Kojirou Bondo! Versus the one! The only!" He began posing. "S! T! A! N! L! E! Y! Stanley! SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWEATYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Ooooooooooooh! That's an entrance if I've ever seen one!" present Mic marvelled.

"Of course you'd like him." Shouta mumbled.

"What's up with that guy?" Ochako asked.

On a stand above us, for the Department of Partnership, Edward ever so slowly turned to Meredith. "...So...is he a distant cousin of you-"

"You're one to talk, Edward England." The Mexico born Meredith Cuervo hissed.

"He's gonna get crushed." Katsuki grunted, looking at the size difference between Kojirou and Stanley.

"In that case, let the match...begin!" Present Mic announced.

"The debuting move! Sweaty!" Stanley jumped onto his stomach, and began sliding forward using his sweat. Kojirou upchucked a large vat of cement, but the little fighter drifted out of the way. "Hiyah!" As soon as he got close, he jumped up and punched Kojirou in the stomach, only for the big guy to be unaffected. "Oh! So ineffective! But in that case! Huzzah!" He then jumped again and kicked his opponent in the head, only for it to, again, do nothing.

"That, didn't seem like it did anything..." Rikidou observed.

He was proven correct as Kojirou punched Stanley in the face, making a majority of people flinch as the guy fell on his afro, making him bounce up then land on his face, followed by a pause.

"...Is he knocked out?" Mezou wondered.

"Iiiiiincredible, ladies and gentlemen!" Stanley jumped to his feet, seemingly unaffected, before wiping his grazed face. "A spectacular pnch from Kojirou Bondo, but Stanley Williams is far from defeated!"

"He seems fine." Yoshi commented.

Kojirou didn't display a reaction before his head opened up and he shot cement from it towards Stanley, who only gave abig goofygrin before the cement washed over him.

"If he's caught in all that cement, he'll be unable to move, and lose!" Minoru panicked.

However, as the cement died down, Stanley was revealed to be perfectly fine! "A valiant attempt by Kojirou!" Stanley cried. "However! Stanley's Sweat Quirk allows anything to harmlessly slide off of his body! So amazing! So inspiring! So...Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"That's...so manly!" Eijirou approved.

"Now! Sweatyyyyyy Shot!" Stanley swung his arm, launching a blob of shiny sweat that hit Kojirou in the face, makig him cry out in disgust and rub his face. "Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the main event!" He then slid behind Kojirou and jumped up, grabbing the giants back.

"Wait, he's not really gonna-!?" I began.

"Sssssssweatyyyyyy...!" Stanley lifted Kojirou right off the ground! "Suuuuuuuuuuuuupleeeeeeeeeex!" He smashed Kojirou's head backwards into the ground!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?" Most of the crowd gasped.

"That little guy suplexed that big guy!" Denki yelled.

Stanley posed as Kojirou was flat on his back. "Ladies and gentlemen! Please! Do not be astonished yet! For it is time for the final, super sweaty, finisher move!"

Stanley grabbed one of Kojirou's legs, and began heaving with all his might, slowly pulling the big classmate into a whirling spin, faster and faster.

"He's...really gonna...!" I couldn't believe it!

"Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Tooooooooooooooooooss!" Stanley threw Kojirou, and he landed with a crash outside the battlefield!

"...I...In...INCREDIBLE!" Present Mic cried. "Kojirou Bondo has lost by ring-out! The winner is-!"

"STANLEEEEEEEEEY WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAMS!" The victor himself announced.

"I don't believe it! That little bastard won!?" Katsuki gasped.

"That was amazing, Stanley!" Many Class 1-B students cheered.

'He's sure to catch a lot of attention from sponsors with that performance.' I thought as Stanley waved to the crowd, before hopping off the battlefield, and heping kojirou to his feet, the two of them shaking hands.

"What an amzing sign of sportsmanship! That's what being a Hero is all about!" Present Mic approved. "Now then, let's not waste anymore time, and move onto the next round!"

I must admit, I didn't watch Denki's match against Ibara, as I headed down to a preparation room in order to ready myself. My match against Kazan was after Iida and Mei's. I paced back and forth, trying to figure myself out.

'I'm so shaken...' I thought. 'Is it nerves? Why would I have them...I should feel grateful I've got to this point! But still...I'm truly nervous. I wonder what kind of an opponent Kazan will be? He's from the General department like Hitoshi...does he have a similar sneaky Quirk?"

"Hiya, Ueno!"

"Aaaaah!" I yelled, finding Kazan behind me. "K-Kazan!? What are you doing here!? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"Well, yeah, of course, our big fight is coming up soon, right? I am so pumped for it, ready to show off my best moves, my best skills, everything!" He grinned. "Though, after Hitoshi lost, me and him got to talk, and it made me think for a bit, then think a bit more, then I had an idea I wanted to talk about, then wanted to talk with it with someone, so I decided I'd ask you!"

"...So, you want to ask me something?" I simplified.

"Yep! that's what I said! You mind? Please?" He asked again.

"Uh...aks away." I accepted.

"Great! Thanks!" He beamed, before taking a deep breath.

"What do you think a hero is?"

"...Huh?" I must admit, I was not expecting a question like that. "What do you mean?"

"Um, well, how can I describe it? A bit difficult to put into words, you see." Kazan pondered. "Like...what does a Hero represent? What is a Hero supposed to do? How is a Hero supposed to act? Is a Hero good or bad?"

"Well, those answers should be obvious, right? A Hero represents justice, and righteousness, to act kind and compassionate and...of course they're good." I told him.

He sighed. "I know, that's what everyone says..." He pressed a finger against his forehead in thought. "The thing is, I've been trying to find out the meaning behind the term 'Hero' for a long while now...but, I don't think I can accurately say, yet. There's just too many conflicting arguments in my head."

He then smirked. "Welp, guess I'll figure it out someday! Sorry for bothering you! I'll see you in our fight, then! Good luck!" He then hurried off.

'Asking what a Hero means...what they represent...in a society like todays, everybody should know an answer like that...' I looked at where Kazan had turned a corner. 'What happened to you to make you question that, Kazan?"

 _HERO_

"Well, uh, after a rather short match 6, we're moving straight onto match 7!" I heard Present Mic announce as I stood in the entranceway. "Our first competitor, while we haven't seen much of his skills, has a lot of assured skill! Department of General Studies; Yamatsuki Kazan!"

'I truly am grateful to have gotten so far...I never thought I would make it here!' I thought, as I walked forward. 'I originally thought that it would be fine if I lost here...'

"And our second competitor, who has surprised no doubt everybody here with his teamwork, leadership, and unprecedented usage of what some may call a useless Quirk!"

'But now that I'm here...I don't want to lose!'

"Department of Heroics; Ueno Ryota!"

I walked out into the sunlight, and onto the platform, Kazan standing in front of me.

'No turning back now. Fight with everything you have!'

"Let Match 7...begin!"

 **Yes! I finally managed to get a new chapter up!**

 **Hey everybody! You doing good? Sorry I've been away for a while, been very busy, but I finally managed to do a chapter! However, just to let you all know, University is starting next week, so my update time may be cut greatly.**

 **No new OC's introduced this chapter, but we got to see a couple of them fight hard! And thank you for everybody who left reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe how popular this story is, thank you so much! Also, dakrLord98, that sounds like a awesome idea! I can't tell you yet, but if you want any info, just send me a PM!**

 **Right then, I wanna get this chapter out to you guys as soon as possible, so I hope you enjoyed it, and I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Respect and Belief!

As soon as it began, I immediately ran towards Kazan as fast as I could. 'I need to strike now! I can't wait for him to do something unless his Quirk involves him powering up! So, right now, I'll either get an early hit in, or I'll find out what his Quirk is!'

Katsu had a look of shock cross his face just before I decked him in it, throwing him onto his back.

"Oh! Ow! Wow! Yowzah! Ueno straight of the bat starts off with a strong punch, throwing Yamatsuki onto his back!" Present Mic announced.

There was a pause, before Kazan slowly sat up, making me go on guard again.

"...Ooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" He cried, rubbing his face. "That hurt! You pack a punch, Ueno! That's...really cool!" He jumped up with a smile on his face. "Guess that means it's cool if I go all out, right?"

He held out his finger, and I watched as a black blob seemed to drip from it, still attached to the tip, before suddenly swinging it, causing the black drip to extend out into a black whip! I didn't have time to react as it lashed me in the stomach and knocked the air out of me, throwing me up into the air and making me land on my back.

"Yamatsuki retaliates! It looks like the battle is truly starting, everybody!" Present Mic cried as I clutched my stomach to soothe the sharp pain and stood back up, the black whip retreating into Kazan's finger.

"Oh! Right! I never told you my Quirk!" He realised, blushing sheepishly. "Sorry about that!" He held out all his fingers and his two thumbs, as black drops fell from all of them. "My Quirk is Ink. It allows me to produce ink from my fingers, as if they were pens, and then solidify that ink!"

'Ink, huh?' I thought. 'It definitely has good range, it could probably hit me from here. But he said that it comes from his hands, so maybe it's only limited to that...if I could disable his hands, maybe I could-'

Suddenly, without warning, ink sprayed from his fingers and blasted me in the eyes! I cried out as a stringing sensation invaded my eyeballs, and I clutched at them insinctively.

'This really hurts!' I thought, just before I felt a pain in my side, and I was thrown to the ground. 'He's blinded me and now he's attacking!' Another sharp pain shot through my left side this time, and I was sent tumbling. 'Ack! I'm hurting all over! I gotta get this ink out of my eyes!'

I furiously rubbed my eyes, but to no avail, as I felt myself getting struck again and again, crashing to the ground. 'Crap! It isn't working! And he keeps attacking! Where is the edge of the arena? Is he trying to knock me out!?' I was hit in the chest this time, and fell onto my back...but my head didn't hit anything! 'I'm at the edge right now! I've got to move!'

I jumped to my feet despite my lack of vision and ran forward blindly. Anticipating something, I stopped and dug my heels in after five steps and sure enough something hit me in the chest making me skid back. I then jumped and rolled forward, hearing a swish of air move over my head.

I continued to rub my eyes without results. 'This isn't working! For now, I need to dodge attacks!' Staying still, I listened closely, and heard a slight swishing of air. 'He's gonna attack again!' I jumped forward, and sure enough heard a crash behind me. 'Thinkthinkthink! There must be something you can do!'

"Ueno is really being pressurised by Yamatsuki's attacks! And on top of that, he's been blinded as well! It's not looking good for him, folks!" Unfortunately, due to Present Mic's announcement, I couldn't hear the swish of air and was hit in the side. "...Oops! Sorry!"

I stood up once again. "Isn't there...anything I can do?...Wait! That's it!'

I held out both my hands. 'Boil it down...to the most basic ingredient form...and...!' I felt something form on my hands, then I splashed it on my face.

"Yes! Sugar water!" I cried triumphantly as the ink washed away from my face and I rubbed my eyes, blinking rapidly to clear the water out of them. My vision was blurry for a second, but it focused and I was staring at the crowd, as I was near the edge of the platform. "Where's Kazan!?" I quickly spun around, only to gasp.

Kazan had all ten of his fingers plus thumbs extended, and from each one of them was a spindly line of ink, on the end of each being a fleur-de-lis styled spear head, all pointing towards me.

"Ueno, you're really surprising!" Kazan complimented. "But just because you've got your eyesight back, doesn't mean you're gonna win!" Four of the ten spears launched towards me.

"I still plan to!" I declared as I ran forward, weaving in and out of the spear strikes. 'If I could just get close to him...!'

"Don't think that will work!" He cried as suddenly all the spears on his right hand weaved together into a giant black lance which he swung at me. I flattened my body against the ground as it passed over my head, and I was forced to scramble backwards as the spears stabbed into the ground where I previously was.

'He uses that ink so expertly!' I thought as his weapons were bared against me. 'It's no use...if only I could somehow get rid of the-!'

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in my head at that exact moment. "...Ohhhhhhhhhh my god." I immediately facepalmed. "I'm so stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!" I lightly bonked myself on the head.

"Uhh, are you okay?" Kazan asked.

"Well, I just remembered." I said. "Even though your ink can form into weapons, its still ink."

"Yeah, so?" He looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened in realisation. "Uh-oh..."

"That's right. I already have a way to beat ink!" I declared. "Sugar water!" I sprayed some from my hand, and as soon as they hit his inky weapons, they melted like max.

"Oh no! Ohnonnonononononono!" Kazan panicked as he made more ink, only for me to clap and unleashed a spray of sugar water that ruined them again.

"This is my big shot!" I cried aloud as I run forward and coated my fist in golden syrup. "Here I go!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kazan cried out in horror.

"Jaw Breaker!" I shouted as I threw my fist forward.

"I surrender!"

"Eeh!?" I staggered forward as my fist slowed, lightly bopping him on the chest.

"I...I surrender." Kazan sighed with a weak smile. "I really don't wanna get punched by you again, Ueno. Besides, I've pretty much lost already!"

"Yamatsuki Kazan has surrendered! Thus, the winner of the match iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif, Ueno Ryota!" Present Mic announced as the crowd cheered.

"Ah..." I sighed, looking down at my still covered fist. "I can't get it off..." I knelt down and bashed the boxing glove hard against the ground, causing it to break and fall away, so that I could offer my now free hand to Kazan. "Good match, Kazan."

"Yeah..." He admitted, accepting it as I pulled him up. "You really are tough, Ueno! Haha!" His smile then wavered. "Hey...you know how I asked you what a Hero is before?"

"Huh? Yeah." I nodded.

"Well...blinding you and then beating you up...that's not a very heroic thing to do, is it?" Kazan admitted, rubbing his arm. "But that's how I fight, how I taught myself to combat others...and yet it feels so cowardly, so underhanded...I don't really feel like a Hero when I fight."

"Kazan..." I breathed, not realising he felt this way.

"Ueno...what do you think? Do fight like a Villain?" He asked me.

I stared at him for a moment. That was a heavy question to ask me. My answer could very well affect his self-esteem, how he viewed himself. I knew that feeling all too well. So, I answered as carefully as I could.

"I'm sorry, Kazan. But I can't answer that." I replied. "You have to decide for yourself if the way you fight is 'good' or 'evil'. What the more important thing is, is WHY you are fighting. That truly determines whether you fight for the side of Heroes of Villains."

He looked at me for a moment, his smile seeming less strained. "Sorry, I don't think I understand that right now...but I like what you're saying, so I promise I'll think on it and understand later. Thanks, Ueno." He then turned on his heel and walked out of the arena.

"Kazan, I hope you find your answers." I whispered, before also leaving the arena.

 _HERO_

"Ryota! That was so amazing!" Izuku cheered as soon as I came back inside.

"Thanks, Izuku." I smiled.

"I gotta admit, I was really worried at the beginning. " Ochako admitted. "But you turned it around and amazed everyone!"

"Quite an ingenious use of your Quirk." Iida agreed.

"Really, I didn't do much." I said sheepishly.

"Yes. You did very little actually, but it worked." Yoshi stated as she walked over, with everybody giving her a 'so blunt' look.

"Heh, yeah. So you're up next, aren't you, Yoshi?" I remembered.

"Yes." She simply nodded.

"You're facing Yoto next." Ochako nodded.

"I must admit, we know very little about him, despite all being in the same class." Iida sighed. "You should keep your guard up."

"I admit I'm nervous." Yoshi nodded, whilst everybody else gave her a 'you sure don't look it' look.

"Don't be, Yoshi!" I smiled and fist-pumped. "You're gonna do great out there! I know you will!"

"Thank you, Ryota." Yoshi nodded. "I'll see you after."

"It's a promise!" I beamed, as our group hurried back up to the stands to take our seats. Thankfully, Izuku saved me a spot next to him.

"And right onto our next matchup!" Present Mic screeched. "First off! The super special 23rd student of Class 1-B! Mochisuki Yoshi!" She nonchalantly walked onto the platform, then stopped as if remembering something, before giving a half-hearted wave to the crowd.

"She seems kindaaaaa..." Sero tried to search for a word.

"That's just how she is." I told him with a nervous smile.

"And her opponent! One of the strongest members of Class 1-A! The mysterious! The powerful! Hagane Yoto!" Mic cried.

I watched as he walked out of the opposite area. He didn't wave either, but it was different...different in the sense that there was a coldness behind it. Uncaring, unfeeling...I couldn't help but frown as he stepped onto the platform.

"Let's keep this hype train rolling! No more time wasting!" Mic yelled. "Match 8...begin!"

For a second, nothing happened, the two sizing each other up with lifeless stares...but then Yoshi spat out a cannonball, heading straight towards him!

However, just as it was about to hit him, what looked like a white fog shot out of his body and impacted with the cannonball, causing it to halt to a stop before banging to the ground, as the white fog suddenly reformed next to him as a self sustaining twister.

'So that's it? Hagane's Quirk?' I thought as I stared at the tiny twister. 'What is it? Fog?'

Suddenly, the twister shot forward and hit Yoshi in the stomach with such force that she was thrown into the air onto her back.

"Ah! And Yoshi is knocked down!" Mic announced.

Then, the fog circled around in midair, before circling around and shooting down, smashing her into the ground, before rising up once more, then smashing down into her again, repeating the process as it pounded her into the ground again and again, whilst Hagane simply watched, his expression unchanged.

'Yoshi!' I gasped in my head. 'Come on...get up!'

Just then, a torrent of fire exploded upward, making the fog disperse and reform into the twister in front of Haganae as Yoshi stood back up, vomiting up oil onto a match before she closed her mouth and dropped it. She was already looking bruised and battered.

"She's already hurt bad..." Ashido noted.

Yoshi quickly spat out a spiked ball, but the fog slammed into it from the side and knocked it off course. She then started shooting seeds from her mouth rapidly like a minigun, but the fog turned into a twister in front of Hagane which caught the makeshift bullets up in it and threw them back to the grounds at the sides. Yoshi panted before vomiting up and entire tree skyward that fell towards him! But, all he did was jump to the side as the tree crashed beside him, whilst his fog swirled around him, and Yoshi began to pant heavily.

"She's tiring." Shouji observed. "And Yoto hasn't been touched once."

"This is scarily one-sided!" Mineta shrieked.

'You have to fight back, Yoshi!' I pleaded inside my head. 'Yet, I'm thiniking that, but...how are you supposed to fight that!?'

Hagane said nothing as his fog shot towards her once again. But at the last second Yoshi opened her mouth impossibly wide and swallowed the fog whole. As soon as she did that, her eyes widened and she clutched her stomach, falling to her knees as she hunched over. She started to sweat violently as she strained to keep her mouth closed.

"Yoshi!" I gasped aloud.

She had no choice but to lift her head upward and vomit the fog out. As soon as it had escaped, the fog smashed her in the side, launching her up before looping around and hitting her in the other side, before flying above her and slamming her into the ground, then hitting her in the face, sending her sprawling across the battlefield.

"Stop that!" I stood up. "She's had enough! Stop it!"

But he didn't. His fog kept beating her, hitting her from every direction whilst not giving her a chance to counter or even react, whilst he stood there, emotionless.

"Hey! I said STOP IT!" I shouted down at him.

he glanced at me for the briefest of moments, before his fog returned to his side.

Then, it throttled forward and smashed into Yoshi's chest, making her cough up spittle as she was launched backward and smashed into the wall of the arena.

"Yoshi!" I shouted, running out.

"Ryota! Wait!" Izuku called after me.

I ran down and into the arena, where Yoshi was being lifted onto a stretcher. "Yoshi! Yoshi!"

"Recovery time is needed." One of the stretcher robots told me.

"Yoshi!" i gasped, before looking at the arena and glaring at Hagane. "Why did you do that!? Why did you hurt her so much!?"

Hagane said nothing, but turned around and walked out of the arena.

"I...I really don't know what to say folks." Mic admitted. "All I can say is...the winner is Hagane Yoto!"

 _HERO_

I sat waiting outside of the infirmary. Izuku sat next to me along with Ochako and Iida. Sitting across from us was Reiko Yanagi, Sen Kaibara and Kinoko Komori of Class 1-B. I imagined that they were friends of Yoshi.

The door opened and Recovery Girl stepped out, prompting me to stand up. "How is she?"

"She was badly injured, but she'll make a full recovery." The nurse assured me. "For now, she needs rest, so I must ask you not to disturb her."

I fell back into my seat and exhaled. "She's gonna be okay."

"As expected of Recovery Girl." Izuku smiled.

"What are you even doing here?" I took note that Kaibara was talking to me. "Yoshi isn't even in your class."

"Who cares about that? Yoshi is my friend." I told him.

"Well, she's our friend too, and she's in OUR class, so stay out of it." He sternly told me, standing up. "At least we can tell everyone she's okay...come on, guys." The other two stood up alos and the three of them walked away.

"Geez, they really don't like us, huh?" Ochako admitted.

"Unfortunately, that seems to have been established." Iida sighed. "Still though, the fact that you are here, Ryota, could fix that. Your care for Yoshi could open up a sense of kindness between Classes 1-A and 1-B."

"That's, uh...nerve-wracking." I admitted.

"Come on, Iida, he's just here because his friend was hurt." Ochako lightly scolded him.

"I knew that!" He flustered, before coughing. "Anyway, the next round will be starting soon, we should return to our seats."

"Are you coming, Ryota?" Izuku asked.

"I...just wanna stay here for a second." I told him. "It's fine. Don't wait up for me."

Izuku gave me a concerned look, but nodded. "Take all the time you need." As the three of them left, I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?"

"Gyaaah!" I gasped, standing up and looking around, only to find nobody there.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" The voice spoke again.

"Hold on...Tooru?" I recognised her voice.

"Yeah! I just came to check up on you, you looked pretty sad." She spoke.

"Where...are you?" I asked.

"Oh, well it looked like you were having a private conversation, and I didn't want to walk in and interrupt so..."

"Oh...Ooooooooh..." I immediately placed my arms by my sides and stood stiff. "H-How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes." She responded.

'It's a miracle you avoided everyone!' I thought.

"Ryota...why do you feel bad?" She suddenly asked, catching me off-guard.

"Is it that obvious?" I nervously responded.

"It wasn't your fault Yoshi was injured." She told me. "Everybody is looking for Yoto, but we can't find him anywhere."

I clenched my fist at his name, but calmed myself down. "I...I just do. I just feel bad." I admitted. "I told her she would be fine, that she'd do great...and she got badly hurt. I feel like I betrayed her."

"Hmmmmmmm..." Tooru seemed to be pondering. "I guess I can see how you feel like that...you're just that kinda person. But moping around isn't gonna do anything! If you wanna do your best for Yoshi, then you gotta keep fighting! That's what a real Hero would do!"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah. Thanks, Tooru."

"No problem!" Even if she was invisible, I could tell she was smiling. "Right! I'd better go put my clothes back on. Let's keep watching the matches!" Suddenly I felt something soft bump my arm. "Oops! Sorry!"

'Y-You did that on purpose!' I blushed as I heard her feet slapping on the ground until she was gone. I then turned around to face the door. "But you're right...for Yoshi's sake, I'm gonna keep fighting!"

 _HERO_

I rejoined everyone just as Round 9 had ended. Apparently Mina had beaten Yuuga.

"Let's move right on to Round 10!" Mic cried. "Our first contestant! Joining us all the way from Mexico! Department of Partnership! Meredith Cuervo!"

"Ah! Meredith!" I gasped as she walked onto the battlefield.

"She was a part of your human cavalry, wasn't she, Ryota?" Izuku asked.

"That's right." I confirmed.

"And her opponent! From Class 1-B! Yui Kodaaaaaaai!" The girl also walked onto the battlefield.

"She was part of Hagane's team." Momo recalled.

"I seriously wonder where he's gone to." Kouji mused, making me frown.

"Let Round 10...begin!"

As soon as the match began, Yui wasted no time in doubling her size and punching Meredith, sending her sprawling across the arena.

"That looks bad!" Ochako gasped.

"It's okay. Meredith's Quirk will work in her favour like this." I told her.

Meredith quickly picked herself up and ran at Yui, placing both of her hands against her leg, a shockwave suddenly exploded outward from the base of her palms, making the giant girl topple forward, forcing her to shrink back to her normal size so as not to take too much damage.

"Wow! Meredith was able to topple the giant Yui" Mic gasped.

Meredith ran to grab Yui, but the 1-B student shrank and slipped in between her legs. "You're not getting away!" Meredith leapt towards her, but Yui suddenly grew giant, throwing her off and grabbing her in her now giant hands, causing Meredith to struggle in her grip.

"Oh no! Yui now has Meredith in her grip!" Mic said.

"If she so much as drops her, she'll get a ring out!" Iida said.

Meredith struggled to no avail as Yui held her hand over the edge of the arena and let her go, but Meredith quickly grabbed onto her pinky finger, and tried to pull herself up, only for Yui to try and shake her off, making Meredith cling on for dear life.

"She's gonna tire out in no time at this rate!" Denki cried.

'Tire herself out?...Wait!' I realised. 'That's what you're planning, isn't it, Meredith!? In that case, hang on a little longer! Until you're exhausted!'

Yui grabbed her in her hands again and this time threw her towards the ground, but Meredith once again clutched onto her fingers.

"You're persistent, you know." Yui stated, bringing her up to eye level.

"Hah...Damn right I am." Meredith panted. "It's...hah...called tactics!"

Suddenly, an orange aura covered Yui, and she flinched before shrinking down to her regular size and dropping Meredith, who tuck and rolled onto the ground. Yui fell to her hands and knees, panting heavily.

"And that's that." Meredith stated, as Yui collapsed from exhaustion.

"Incredible! Meredith just completely turned the situation around and made Yui collapse from her own exhaustion! The winner is Meredith Cuervo of Department of Partnership!"

"Way to go, Meredith!" I cheered as we all applauded.

Jus then, a figure walked out into the arena, and I instantly recognised him. "Hagane!"

"Hey! You're the one who hurt Yoshi!" Meredith accused as he walked past her. "Are you listening to me!?"

Hagane ignored her as he walked over to Yui and picked her up by piggyback. "Yoto..." Yui mumbled, and he said nothing as he carried her out of the arena.

"What was that about? He shows up just to take her out?" Kyouka thought aloud. "What's his deal?"

"don't know." I found myself responding to her. "Honestly...I don't think any of us really understand him..."

"Now we're really getting heated up! it's Round 11!" Mic continued. "Our first contestant! A girl with a spring in her step from the General Department! Matsushita Hisa!" The girl with springs for legs jogged outward.

"It's Hisa from the Obstacle Race!" I remembered.

She stepped onto the platform, then looked around and suddenly jumped in shock. "Woah! I didn't realise so many people were actually watching! This is kinda embarrassing now..."

"And her opponent! The beast from Class 1-B! Jurota Shishida!" The animal-like student walked onto the battleground.

"He looks nasty." Minoru commented.

"Let's get right into it! Round 11! Start!"

Jurota instantly fell to all fours and ran towards Hisa claws first, growling savagely.

"You won't be able to get me that easily!" Hisa said as she compressed her legs and suddenly sprung into the air making Jurota screech to a halt as she landed on one corner of the arena. he then instantly pun around and ran towards her again, but once again she bounced away, making him change direction again. This went on and on, causing him to roar in anger and frustration.

"She's practically toying with him." Eijirou sweatdropped.

"He can't even get close." Shouji sighed.

Jurota dug his claws into the ground as he screeched to a halt near the edge of the arena, as Hisa landed behind him. "Okay! Time to stop playing around." She said, before bouncing towards him. "Normally I'd be able to hit much harder...but since this is only a match..." hisa whipped her extended leg into Jurota's body, making him howl in pain as he was thrown out of the arena.

"And that's it, folks! Jurota Shishida has been knocked out, so the winner is Matsushita Hisa!"

"Yay! Thank you! Thank you!" Hisa cheered as she bounced around.

"No contest." We all said in unison.

Round 12 was Momo vs. Fumikage, which was interesting, don't get me wrong, Fumikage got a great win, but the next round, 13, was quite important for me. it was Edward Crowley vs. Rin Hiryu.

"Edward, huh? His Telekinesis Quirk should make this a breeze for him." Eijirou said.

"I wonder what kind of opponent Hiryu is." Hanta wondered as the two opponents stepped up to the arena.

"Now it's here! Round 13! This will be unlucky for one of our two contestants, but who will it be!? let the match...begin!"

Almost instantly, Edward raised his hand, and Rin was blasted out of the arena by an invisible force, getting him a ring out.

Silenece descended across the area. Everybody had been shocked into silence. Edward had won in less then a second.

"Ryota!" He suddenly yelled out, and everybody instantly stared at me.

"Y-Yes?" I squeaked, forgetting he couldn't hear me.

"I think I can understand how you feel about Yoshi!" He called out to the crowd. "But you should know! She truly respects you! I can see it in her! And you should also know! That you have a lot of friends who also respect you! So for their sake! Give it everything you've got! And show us your amazing fighting spirit! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"

"Edward..." I breathed in shock, as he walked out of the arena.

"W-Well everybody, I think it's clear that the winner is Edward Crowley!" Mic announced.

"I need to go find Edward!" I said aloud.

"Really? Then what are you doing sitting around here!? Get moving!" Denki pushed me along, and I sprinted down the passageway.

I ran through the corridors looking for him, and I eventually found him in a waiting room. "Edward!"

"Oh, Ryota." He greeted me casually. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Why did you say all that at the end of your match?" I asked him.

"I saw you rush after Yoshi, and figured you would be feeling a bit down. So I thought i'd give you a pep talk." Edward explianed.

"Did you have to do it so publicly?" I asked.

"Got it across, didn't I?" He shrugged. "Besides, that's the best way to do it." He grabbed a kettle and began pouring himself a cup of tea, before he looked at me. "I'm not having tea just because I'm British, y'know."

"I didn't say anything." I chuckled. "Mind if I have a cup?"

"Sure." he poured me one and I took careful sips.

"And Round 14 is really heating up ladies and gentlemen!" We both looked at the TV, and we saw that Kagome was fighting Holly, the girl I met at the beginning of the Human cavalry battle. Kagome's arm had formed into a dinosaurs claw, whilst Holly was wielding a blocky sword like something you'd see off of Minecraft.

"This looks good." Edward commented as Kagome's teeth sharpened and she bit down on the sword, shattering it into tiny little cubes that vanished. Some kind of symbol then appeared in front of holly that began shooting 8-bit fireballs that exploded on contact with Kagome's face, making her retreat backward. "That's Holly's Quirk, Gamer. it allows her to do anything as if she were in a videogame, from crafting weapons to casting spells."

"That's certainly something." I admitted as little pixels floated out of Holly's body and formed into a giant golden axe which she swung at Kagome, forcing her to jump back.

"...I wasn't making any of that up, either." Edward said. "Everybody you've met...they really respect you a whole ton. Kagome certianly does."

"They really respect me that much?" I asked as I watched Kagome duck under the axe swing and punch Holly in the stomach, before forming a dinosaur tail and swinging it into her.

"Of course. You should have more faith in yourself." Edward said. "We all believe that you're gonna give us an excellent fight." he then stood up. "So, do me a huge favour, and don't disappoint us, okay?"

"...I promise." I nodded.

"Thanks." He laughed lightly, just as Holly shot a bolt of pixelated lightning that hit Kagome and made her stumble back. "...Out of curiosity, you do know the tournament works on a grid system, right? That means you know who you're fighting next."

"Really? Who are you fighting, then?" i asked.

"The winner of this match." Edward pointed at the screen as the combatants clashed with their claw and axe. "Though, i think you should be more concerned over your match."

"Why's that?" I hesitated in asking him.

He gave me a serious look. "You're fighting Yoto Hagane."

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Man, it has been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that! But! With the release of Season 2 of the anime, I was re-pumped, and I had to write this next chapter! i understand a ton of you won't be reading it anymore, so for those who are, thank you!**

 **As I said, a lot of you, probably OC submitters, won't be reading anymore, so, every OC who has not yet appeared has been declared null and void, sorry about that. But I'm not reopening the SYOC right now. maybe later. For those of you who still have OC's in this story, send me a review or PM letting me know your still reading!...And also to remind me of your OC Forms, because they're currently lost under my mountain of PM's!**

 **Also, a special thank you to people who have still been reading this story and leaving reviews even during its long absence! it's thanks to you guys this story is still alive!**

 **Thank you so much for reading everybody! And I will, hopefully, see you in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Round 2!

The first set of Rounds was over...next up would be round 2 with the remaining 16 of us, but for now, a break was being held for commercials and stuff, and for us fighters to prepare ourselves. I sat in one of the main rooms, hands clasped together.

'I'm facing Hagane in the next round...' I thought. 'So soon? I guess I should have expected it since their match was right after mine...but I was hoping I'd have a bit more time to prepare! Okay, think...his Quirk allowed him to attack from a distance using that...fog, or whatever it was...so how the hell am I supposed to counter that!?'

"Ryota, there you are!" I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Izuku and Iida walk up to me. "We've been looking for you since you left the stands!"

"Sorry, I just got a bit distracted." I admitted. "Though I still managed to watch the matches."

"It's a shame that Kagome lost. Holly is a formidable opponent." Iida nodded.

"Ochako lost too..." Izuku mumbled.

"Where is she?" I asked cautiously.

"I think she went to make a phone call." Iida said.

"She'll be fine. She's strong after all." I assured Izuku.

"Ryota...you know who you're facing next round, right?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah...I know..." I rubbed my arm.

"Yoto is undoubtedly a powerful opponent." Iida noted. "So you cannot let any personal feelings get in th-...I mean, distract you, when you fight him."

"Don't worry, Iida. My resolve is crystal clear." I told him.

"I'm up first again next round, it's kinda harrowing." Izuku admitted.

"Well, think of it like this: you're first, so you get it over and done with instantly!" I assured him.

"Let's just agree to fight to the best of our abilities...we should all be proud we made it this far." I think Iida was telling that more to us two then to himself.

"...I'm just gonna get a drink." I told them.

"Okay, meet you back at the seats." Iida nodded.

"And I'll be ready to fight!" Izuku assured me.

I broke away from them and smiled. 'To think we've gotten this far...I'm in the quarterfinals! To think I made it past the human cavalry battle! Dad said he was closing up shop today just to watch me...I can't imagine what he must be doing, seeing me get this far!'

I reached a water cooler and grabbed a cup. 'Still...Ochako seemed pretty broken by her loss...but like I said, she can recover. And that means Yoshi can too!' I filled up my cup and took a sip. 'Hagane...I'm gonna have to fight you...'

I glanced to my left and stopped as i saw someone familiar. 'Hey! That's-!' I downed my water and gasped. 'Cold! So very very cold! my teeth hurt!' I then sprinted after her. "Yui!"

She gave me a distant glance even though i was now in front of him. "Ueno..."

"Okay, look, I know the two heroics classes don't...get along well. But please, you have to tell me about Hagane!" I begged.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because-!" I took a deep breath and swallowed my pride. "...Because I don't know anything about him...and that scares me. I'm...I'm scared of him."

Yui studied me for a moment. "...I can't tell you anything about Hagane, that I understand myself. He's an enigma even to me."

"...Then what relation do you have to him?" I pressed.

"That's personal." She responded.

"Sorry, sorry..." I scratched my cheek in embarrassment.

"...He is my friend." She spoke up. "He helped me. So I asked two of my friends to help us in the human cavalry battle."

"So that's why you worked together with him..." I muttered.

She turned away from me. "Hagane is not evil. Just different." She then walked away, and I made to stop here, but then froze, feeling like I'd intruded on a personal matter.

"Great...now I just have even more questions." I sighed in defeat.

 _HERO_

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWelcome back! Ladies and gents! To the second round of the U.A Sports Festival Tournameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!" Present Mic screeched.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuugh!" I could hear groaning from where I was sitting. And Kagome was eight rows above us!

"Just let it go." Edward told her.

"I can't believe I lost!" She hissed. "What will Ryota think now?"

"Didn't realise you valued his opinion that highly." Meredith said.

"I don't! Who said I did!? Shut up!" She strongly denied.

"And I have a feeling we're gonna start up this next line of matches with a BOOM! POW! YEAH!" Mic cried. "It's time for Maaaaaaaaaaaaatch 1 of this round! Our first contestant! The amazing underdog rookie from Class 1-A! Midoriya Izuku!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Go Izukuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I screamed.

"Will you shut the fuck up already, Ueno!?" Bakugou raged.

"And his opponent! The girl from Class 1-B with the iron will! Kurai Naito!...Seriously, that's a boys name, right?" She walked up and onto the battlefield.

"Hey, let's have a good match." Izuku waved sheepishly.

Kurai bowed to him. "Thank you. I wish you luck."

"Oh man...Izuku's never had to fight a girl before." I mumbled. "I hope he'll be okay..."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" Momo asked me.

"Nothing!" I hurriedly replied.

"Now then! No more delays! let the first round of the quarterfinals...BEGIN!"

Izuku instantly got into a defensive stance as Kurai just stood there, before armour formed around both her arms and she charged forward, launching rapid jabs at him. Izuku continued to jump backward to avoid them.

"He's getting forced back towards the edge!" Ochako gasped.

"No, I don't think that's it." I spoke, making her look at me. "His jumps are too big for it to be forced...he's leading her to the edge of the ring. From what we've seen, his Quirk is very self-harmful, so he's trying to conserve it. He's planning to throw her out."

As soon as Izuku was next to the edge, he stood his ground ready, only for Kurai to stop and look at him. "Did you think I'd fall for that?" She suddenly hardened her leg with armour, before stretching it above her head then stamping down on the ground, causing the entire edge of the arena to crack.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Izuku teetered on the edge, desperately trying not to fall off.

"This is it!" She threw another punch, but Izuku took a desperate leap out of the way at the last second and landed behind her, before quickly jumping to his feet. He then forcefully shoved her in the back to try and push her off, but she stood her ground. "That won't work!" She swung her armoured arm around and hit him in the face with the back of it, knocking him onto his back.

"She's strong!" Mina said.

Kurai went to punch him, but Izuku pushed off of the ground with his arms and kicked her with both legs, making her stumble back towards the edge. He then grabbed her shoulders and tried to push her off once again, but she dug in her heels and prevented herself from doing so. She then punched Izuku in the chest, making him stumble back as her entire body was covered in her armour.

"I'm going to...defeat you!" She said in a slightly strained voice, before throwing a punch which Izuku blocked with his arms, but wa still pushed back by.

'Looks like she isn't focused on a ring out like Izuku...she wants to KO him!' I thought. 'She's pushing him back towards the middle of the arena...what will you do now, Izuku?'

Kurai continued to throw punches with increasing frequency and velocity, whilst Izuku could only weave and dodge around as best he could.

"You...stop moving!" Kurai yelled as she suddenly threw a straight punch.

However, Izuku ducked underneath it, and yelled loudly as he slammed his open palm into her stomach, sending her flying back and out of the arena.

"RING OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT! The winner is Midoriya Izuku!" Mic announced.

"Wow! What a turnaround!" Kouji marvelled.

"Seemed like a move of desperation on Izuku's part..." I thought aloud, before smiling. "But Izuku still won! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

Kurai looked frustrated as her armour vanished, and she stood up and took a deep breath to compose herself, before turning and bowing to Izuku. "Congratulations on your victory."

"Oh, uh, thank you." Izuku nodded sheepishly, before they both exited.

"Izuku!" I greeted him as he joined us. "Are you okay? How's your arm?"

"Don't worry, it's not too bad this time." He assured us as he flexed it, wincing a little. "I'll be fine."

"That's good..." I sighed in relief.

"Nownownownownow everybody! We gotta move right onto round 2 of these quarterfinals!" Mic declared. "The first combatant! The most powerful soul of Class 1-A! Todoroki Shouto!"

"Now it's Shouto..." I mumbled, watching him walk out. "If he can defeat this opponent like he did with Sero, it'll be over in no time."

"I'm...sitting right behind you, y'know." Sero pointed out with a saddened expression.

"And his opponent! The oh-so-expressive combatant from 1-B..."

"STANLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY WILLIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMS!" He announced himself as he slid out onto the arena. "Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! For his second performance today! S! W! E! A! T! Y! SWEATY! And, uh, why was I announced second? Kinda disrespectful y'know?"

"What a showboat." Tsuyu stated.

"That's just how he is, probably." Ojiro guessed.

"Now, everybody! Let the next round...BEGIN!"

As soon as it started, Shouto slammed his right hand into the ground, causing icicles to shoot out of it towards Stanley.

"Don't take me so lightly! Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Stanley slid across the ground and used the momentum to shoot himself into the air over the icicles. "Now! The follow-up technique! Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Shot!" He threw his arm forward, shooting a giant glob of sweat from his palm, which Shouto leaned away from to dodge.

"If you keep announcing your attacks like that, you won't be able to defeat anyone." Shotuo stated as he held his right palm upward, and a freezing cold wind blasted towards Stanley. He grit his teeth as his body became encased in frost, before he crashed to the ground.

"That doesn't look good!" Denki observed.

"Stanley's Quirk is Sweat. Shouto took advantage of that and froze the water that is his sweat, his very power." I observed. "Stanley's at a big disadvantage..."

"S-S...Sweatyyyyyyyyyy!" He shivered violently, generating enough body heat to melt the frost away. "You're strong! You're not the star of 1-A for nothing! But! I'm the superstar of 1-B! Stanley Williams!"

"Quit talking like that." Shouto stated as he formed an icicle in his hand and threw it at him, but Stanley slid away from it. So Shouti continued to form them and shoot them at Stanley. But suddenly he swerved around and grabbed Shouto from behind.

"Gotcha!" He cried as he jumped into the air carrying our classmate. "Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Supleeeeeeeeeeeeeeex!"

"I won't let you!" Shouto pressed his left palm against Stanley's back and unleashed a cold blast which encased his whole back in ice. The shock made him release Shouto, who landed on his back, whilst Stanley collapsed forward.

"Not good for the little guy." Eijirou said.

"Shouto stood back up, whilst Stanley was straining to stand, obviously struggling. "Give up." Shouto told him. "If the pain doesn't get to you, the cold will. Either way, you cannot continue."

"Don't give up, Stanley!" We were surprised to hear someone from the stands all the way in Class 1-B shouting out. "You can do it!"

"Yeah! Show Class 1-A just how strong we really are!" Another cried.

"Stanley! Stanley! Stanley!" The entire class began cheering.

"I...I can never disappoint a cheering crowd!" Stanley declared. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSWEATYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Suddenly, he shivered violently, causing the ice to break, making Shouto step back in shock.

"Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Smash!" Stanley threw his entire body into slamming Shouto's chest, afro and all. The move caught Shouto off guard and made him fall on his back, causing a cheer from 1-B. "And now! Sweatyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Slam!" He then jumped into the air before falling and elbowing Shouto in the gut, making him cough and gasp for air.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" Everybody cheered.

"You..." Shouto gasped for air.

"This is my SUPER! SWEATY! Style of fighting!" Stanley told him. "If you don't like it, get outta the ring!"

Shouto stood up, clutching his stomach with his left arm as Stanley slid towards him. "This SWEATY technique will knock you out!"

"Don't treat me lightly." Shouto said, as he held his right arm up. "I refuse to lose to anybody!"

He suddenly punched Stanley with his dominant hand, and upon impact, Stanley was encased in several layers of ice, completely frozen. And he wasn't shivering his way out of it.

"I think that's it, folks! The winner is Todoroki Shouto!" If I squinted, I swear I could see the disappointed and bitter looks of Class 1-B.

"Poor Stanley..." I mumbled as I watched him get chipped out, then carried out. "...But now..."

"Ueno." I looked up at Momo as she stared down at me. "...You're up next."

"I know." I confirmed.

"Dude, are you gonna be okay?" Rikidou asked.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Ryota, knowing you, you'll definitely give it your all!" Izuku smiled at me. "And because of that, I'm not worried! I'll be cheering for you!"

I smiled lightly. "Thanks...everybody! I want you to watch with smiles on your faces! Don't worry about me!" I flipped them my symbol. "Peace Smile!"

 _HERO_

I stood in front of the entrance, staring out towards the arena.

'I'm facing Hagane...' I told myself. 'I know practically nothing about him. He's always someone I've caught out of the corner of my eye...'

I stared down at my own hand, and found that it was trembling, making he clutch my own wrist. 'I'm scared...I hate to admit it, but I'm scared...I'm scared because I don't know anything about him, I'm scared I'm gonna get hurt...but most of all, I'm scared I'll let everyone down. Everyone who believes in me...'

I somehow calmed myself. 'Maybe I can't beat Hagane...but I know what I can do at the very least...set myself a goal. A goal to reach, for everyone's sake. And I will use that goal...to fight him!'

"It's time for Round 3, folks!" Present Mic announced. "Our first contestant! Our sweet surprise from Class 1-A! Ueno Ryota!"

'This is it...'I walked out to the cheers of the crowd and onto the arena, facing the corridor opposite me.

"And now! His opponent! Also from 1-A! The ruthless yet mysterious fighter! Hagane Yoto!"

I glared at him as he apeared, still with an emotionless expression, as he walked up and in front of me.

"...I admit." He spoke, surprising me. "I didn't think I'd be fighting you so soon."

"Neither did I..." I admitted, clenching my fist. "...You hurt Yoshi. You really hurt her. You hospitalized her."

"...What of it?" He asked.

I glared harder. "She is my friend. And for doing that to her.." I held out my fist in front of me, pointing it at him. "I am going to punch you...as hard as I can!"

His expression didn't change. "I look forward to seeing you try."

"The tension in the air is off the charts, folks!" Mic shouted. "I can barely contain myself! I HAVE to see this fight! Round 3..."

We looked each other in the eye.

"BEGIN!"

As soon as it started, the fog from before shot out of his body and slammed into my chest, but I stood my ground as it whirled arounbd and hit me in my back, but I didn't fall over either. It then began forming an infinity circle as it began slamming me across both sides of my face again and again, knocking me side to side.

"Ueno!" Tooru gasped in the stands.

"What's he doing!? He's just standing there taking a beating!" Jirou cried.

"Damnit...that's so manly!" Eijirou gasped. "I can't...I just can't get over how manly he is! It's too much!"

"What are you doing, Ueno?" Izuku mumbled.

Eventually, as I predicted, he let up and the fog swirled around next to him. I panted heavily as my body throbbed with pain. "That...hurt. A lot more then I thought it would.

"...Why aren't you being launched back?" Hagane asked.

I smirked. "I knew that was what you were trying to do." I lifted one of my feet up, revealing a pink blob sticking me to the ground. "I formed gum on my shoes. You can't knock me out like this."

"...So you've just stuck yourself there." Hagane said.

"...Yeah." I replied, making the jaws of everyone in the stand drop.

"A-A-Are you serious!?" Mic cried. "Ueno just stuck himself to the ground! What was he thinking!"

"He limited his own movements!?" Iida gasped.

"No...this isn't like Ryota...he must have a plan!" Izuku nodded.

"...Whatever." Hagane stated. "If I can't get a ring out, I will hit you until you're unconscious!" His fog darted towards me again.

'Now!' At the last second I leaned back, causing the fog to fly overhead. I then ran forward, ripping the gum out from the ground.

"Wait, what!? Ueno just went into a full-out sprint! I thought he was stuck!?" Mic cried.

"You don't have your fog to protect you now!" I cried as I pulled a fist back in front of his emotionless face.

But then, the fog reappeared in front of me! 'It's fast!' Was all I had time to think before it smashed me in the gut, sending me sprawling back as I clutched my midsection in pain.

"Clever...you pretended to be stuck and waited to catch me off guard, enduring my attacks to keep up your act." Hagane noted.

I stood back up. "Pretty much, yeah."

Hagane narrowed his eyes slightly. "You have tactics, Ueno Ryota...but you can't defeat me."

Suddenly, his fog next to him began to morph into a shape...it looked like Hagane! Then, a pair of red eyes suddenly gleamed out of the fog, making me jump back slightly in surprise.

"My Quirk is Phantom." Hagane told me. "This is no mere fog, Ueno...this is my soul. My very life essence, my will to live, that I have ripped out of my own body to use as my own. I cannot interfere with the matter itself, but I can make it bend to my will."

'A Quirk like that!? Seriously!?' I thought. 'It's like I'm fighting two versions of him!'

"My phantom self, my very will, will defeat you, and everything else." Hagane stated, before his phantom charged at me!

'Move!' I told myself as I jumped out of the way and coated my feet in ice cream so that I could skate a distance away from it, but the phantom charged after me with ease! 'It really is fast! I can't out run it!' It slammed into my back and I fell face first into the ground, quickly getting up on my hands and knees, only for it to slam down into my back, sending a bolt of pain up my spine that made me collapse to the ground.

"Do you understand the situation now, Ueno?" Hagane asked as his phantom returned to his side, red eyes gleaming. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"...N...No..." I mumbled.

"...What?" He asked, in a hint of confusion.

"I said NO!" I repeated, standing up again. "I don't think I can beat you! But I told you! For hurting Yoshi, and for the sake of everyone who believes in me...I'm gonna punch you as hard as I can!"

His eyes slightly widened in the slightest amount of shock. "Ridiculous!" His phantom slammed into my stomach, knocking me to the ground again. "I don't understand that...I don't get that at all! You're fighting me...thinking you can't win?"

"Pretty much." I admitted as I stood up again. "But let me tell you, Hagane..." I held my hands out as melted chocolate pooled from them. "I sure as heck am gonna try! Yah! Yah! Yah! Yah!" I began chucking handfuls of melted chocolate at him.

"Are you serious?" Hagane asked his his phantom spun like a twister in front of him, throwing the chocolate away and to other parts of the arena where they landed with a splat. "Just give up!" His phantom shot at me again.

"Not gonna happen!" I denied as I dived for the ground and slid across the chocolate that the arena was now covered in. I formed a slingshot of taffy inbetween two of my fingers and shot a gumdrop at him, but his phantom blocked it once again. "I'm gonna keep fighting you until I hit you! Got it!?"

I kept firing gumdrops at him as his phantom continued to block them, and whilst Hagane's expression seemed unchanged, slight movements of the eyes and mouth showed he was thinking, contemplating. "Hah!" Suddenly, his phantom launched at me again.

"Yah!" I slid underneath it, then formed a blob of chocolate in my hands and threw it at Hagane, hitting him in the eyes.

"Gya!" He cried out as he clawed at his face.

'Now's my chance!' I got up and ran towards him, looking behind me just in case, I saw his phantom smacking itself into the wall. 'So you DO have to see it to use it!'

As Hagane finally removed the chocolate from his eyes, they widened as I was right in front of it.

'Put everything you have into this!' I told myself as I formed a golden boxing glove around my hand.

"Jaw Breaker!"

Hagane tried to step back, meaning my blow missed his face, but I smashed him right in the stomach. His eyes widened impossibly large at the blow as my weapon smashed, and he was sent skidding back, his phantom falling to the ground as a little wisp.

"He did it...Ueno actually punched Hagane!" Ashido cheered.

"I only just noticed..." Ochako thought aloud. "The way he slid around, the firing of his slingshot, and the way he blinded Hagane...it reminds me of Stanley, Yoshi and Yamatsuki."

"He really is holding everyone's opinions highly in this fight." Izuku smiled. "You're awesome, Ryota!"

I panted heavily as Hagane sat up, then remained still. 'I did it...I hit him...I hit him with everything I had! I've achieved what I set out to do, everyone!'

I watched him as he stood up. '...And yet...what's this feeling I have?' My arms seemed to be trembling in...anticipation? 'This feeling...it isn't anger...it isn't pleasure...but for some reason...every part of my body...is telling me...'

I suddenly jumped towards him! '...To punch him again!'

However, as soon as I got close, Hagane reached out and grabbed onto my face with one hand. I clawed at his one hand holding me a distance away from him, as he fixed me with his emotionless stare. "...Did you get cocky from that one hit...and thought you could do it again?"

'What's with this strength!?' I thought as I began to pull on his hand with both of mine.

"Don't even try." Suddenly, a shock seemed to reverberate throughout my body, and I was blasted back by an invisible force onto my back. I quickly jumped back onto my feet, only for my eyes to widen.

Hagane was holding a phantom. Except...it looked like me! Just with the red eyes.

"I am not limited to just my own phantom." Hagane told me, as his own phantom reappeared next to him, the two phantoms in front of him like guards. "I can pull a phantom out of anybody that I touch, increasing my power."

"N-No way! That's too scary!" Minoru cried.

"Anybody that he touches?" Shouji echoed.

"Do you understand, now, Ueno?" Hagane asked me. "The more opponents I face, the more powerful I become. I could destroy an entire army by myself, if I so wished."

I flinched. 'That statement...there was no hesitation behind it at all...he...he really could do that. He could really destroy a whole army by himself, couldn't he!?'

The two phantoms floated forward with their red eyes, as Hagane fixed his emotionless stare on me. "Ueno Ryota...I will destroy YOU."

 **And that's all your getting! I'm good at this whole cliffhanger thing, aren't I?**

 **Yes, you'll have to wait for next chapter for the conclusion to Ryota vs. Hagane. Though I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scenes in this one!**

 **Now then! A little special announcement thing. DarkLord98 is planning to make a fanfic of this fic, focusing on the Department of Partnership, which I am really honoured by. So, to all OC submitters! Help support him by shooting him a PM! And, if you guys wanna make a fanfic of MHS too, feel free to, I'd love that! But please let me know, because I would want to read them!**

 **As always, thank you all so much for reading! And I shall see you in the next chapter, for the conclusion of this battle!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Ryota vs. Hagane

'Damnit...' I thought as he stared me down, the two phantoms swirling around him. 'I didn't think he'd really be this powerful! This is bad...really bad!...But then...why do I still want to fight him!?'

"First, I will get rid of this ugly brown mess." As Hagane said that, the two phantoms swirled around together and into the sky, before becoming a single tornado that thundered back down towards the ground!

I stuck my feet to the ground again as the twister smashed into the arena, unleashing a powerful gust all around that blasted all of my chocolate off of the battlefield, splattering against the surrounding ground and walls before it died down again.

"I-Incredible! Using his two phantoms, Hagane instantly blew all of the chocolate Ueno spread off of the field!" Mic stated the obvious.

"No way...I felt that from here." Sero breathed.

"And that was only with two of those phantoms..." Shouji clenched his fist. "Just how strong is he with more of them!?"

"That bastard!" Bakugou growled as small explosions sparked in his hands. "How dare he keep that power hidden all this time, just to show off now!? That pisses me off!"

"Prepare yourself." Hagane stated as his two phantoms uncurled, before charging at me!

'Here they come!' I crossed my arms in front of myself as they slammed into me. The force was predictably twice as strong, but it still caught me off guard and my upper body was thrown back from the force. Almost immediately after, I felt one of them smash into my left side, and I clutched it as the pain flared up, only for the other one to hit me in my leg, making my knees buckle. They continued to ram into me, smashing my body from almost every angle as my vision became a blue of sky and ground, my gum anchoring me to the spot.

'It's no use...' All I could do was force myself to think over the immense pain. 'Can't do anything...won't stop...hurts!'

Out of desperation I formed my slingshot in my hand and took a blind shot as fast as I could. Predictably, I'd missed by a wide margin, just before the random flashes of pain resumed. 'No good...no good...can't aim...hurts!'

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I slammed both my hands into the ground and pumped out as much syrup as possible, forming a pool beneath my feet as I fell to my knees and bore the brunt of their onslaught on my back. At least with all of the pain focused on one area I could form a cohesive thought. 'Protect yourself...protect yourself!'

I willed the syrup to pool around me and form into a large dome, blocking out the phantoms. With the attacks finally gone, I couldn't help but collapse to the ground. With the strikes stopped, the pain had time to begin its work, and work it did. My whole body throbbed and ached as I lay on the ground.

'That hurts...that really hurts...' I hissed through my teeth as I moved my arm, it hurt just to move. Gritting my teeth I pushed myself up on my hands and knees. 'They're too strong...with both of them attacking me, I don't even have a chance to react, let alone attack...but right now, I'm safe, this is a time to plan!'

Suddenly a loud bang echoed around me, and a giant crack formed in my dome. Followed by another bang as a crack formed on the other side.

'Sugar! Already!?' I stood up, wincing from the aches. 'It's no good...as soon as it breaks open, I'll attack him! Using...this!'

As the cracks suddenly exploded inward, I grabbed one of the big broken chunks and ignored the pain in my legs as best I could in order to jump upward. Hagane was in front of me, a distance away.

"Yaaaaah!" Pulling my arm back, I threw the syrup chunk with all the strength I could muster in my burning muscles, but as it drew close to him, one of the phantoms flew in front of him and blocked it, whilst the other one hit me in the stomach.

'It's no good...Now he can block just as easily as attack!' The two phantoms both hit me in my sides, making me clutch them and collapse to my knees. 'Again...I need to to do it again!' Once more I placed my palms on the ground and willed the syrup I released to form around me in a dome, leaving me to draw ragged breaths as my body continued to torment me.

'Hurts...hurts...I have to hit him...somehow!' I clenched my fist in frustration. 'But what can I do against his Quirk!? He can attack from a distance, block projectiles...think! Think!'

Again, giant cracks began forming in the dome around me. 'Ranged attacking isn't an option at this point...I have to get in close! But I can't whilst these things are attacking me! Think!' The cracks surrounded me as the banging grew louder. '...If he can defend himself...I will too!'

As the dome broke apart once again, I sprinted forward as fast as my injured legs would allow. 'I can't use too many more calories right now! So...' I held my forearms upward and bled sticky gum from them, then I pressed them into two large broken chunks, sticking them to my arms and making shields.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I charged towards him as I ducked down and held my 'shields' above me in a tortoise position. The phantoms smashed into them from above, making my entire body buckle, but I ignored them as the shields broke apart and I jumped forward, I was right in front of him!

I punched him hard in the face without using Jaw Breaker. My entire arm hurt just making contact with him, but the blow to the head served to shock his mind, hopefully making him lose control over the phantoms, but I didn't have the luxury to check behind me, I had to follow up with a swift knee to the gut, making him hunch over and gasp for air.

"You pressure me, I'll do the same thing!" I yelled as I decked him across the face, before uppercutting him with my other arm, then delivering a swift jab to the gut to make him throw his face forward and gasp, allowing me to punch him right in the nose. As his head was thrown back I punched him in the stomach again, causing him to stagger back and gasp mouthfuls of air.

'You won't get away!' I made to jump forward and punch him again, when pain flared up both my legs and I cried out as I fell to my knees, wincing as I clutched my body, the pain ebbing away at me. 'I didn't realise I was hurt this badly!'

"...You're strong." Hagne spoke, before his phantom hit me in the chest, throwing me a good distance back.

"Ueno...!" Rikidou clenched his fist.

"He can't keep this up!" Minoru panicked.

"He can." Izuku stated firmly, making everyone look at him. "Ryota can do it...he can continue."

Ochako looked at Izuku, studying his face. 'He's worried.' She thought. 'He's telling himself that more then the others.'

I struggled to my feet, as my phantom floated in front of Hagane before he spoke. "But my Quirk instantly puts me above you. This phantom...it is essentially a part of you, that I have torn from your body. Whilst I can't harm you using it...I can still affect the connection you have to it."

"Hah...what do you mean...?" I panted.

"Prepare yourself." Was all he said.

Suddenly, the same shock I felt when he extracted my phantom shot through me again, and my feet left the ground! My brain froze for a second as it had to register that I was flying forward, towards him! My phantom flew into myself as Hagane's phantom slammed me in the gut, the two opposing forces of me flying forward into it increased the pain and made me gasp as the wind left my lungs. I could barely register the third shock as Hagane grabbed the back of my head and pulled my phantom out again as I crashed face first into the ground, gulping in a lungful of air.

"I can forcefully make you and your phantom come together, wherever you are, no matter what is in your way." Hagane told me as I could only force myself to my hands and knees and keep breathing. "In that sense, I almost have complete control over you." I could only watch as he tossed my phantom high into the air and snapped his fingers.

'No!' The shock hit me again and I clawed at the ground before I flew skyward. I watched the ground get further and further away until I abruptly stopped, then began falling.

"I won't go down like this!" I yelled at myself as I pressed my hands together. "Soft, soft, marshmallow!" I pushed my hands forward, launching a white blob at the ground that bounced and puffed up into a giant marshmallow. I landed on the soft sweet but still felt an impact with the ground, hitting my torso and making me clutch it as my ribcage rattled in agony. I climbed off of the marshmallow only to be hit in the side with the phantom again, knocking me down as Hagane walked over to me.

"Now that you know this, will you still continue?" He asked me.

"...Yes. Definitely!" I declared, standing up once more.

"...Why?" He asked.

"...I don't know." I replied. "But I have to..."

He continued to stare at me. "...Don't know? You..." He looked like he was thinking behind that emotionless look, giving me a brief moment to rest. "...I will find out, then."

He grabbed my face and pulled my phantom out, then threw it to his left, making it fly off of the arena.

"If Hagane makes Ryota go to his phantom now, he'll lose by ring out!" Denki gasped.

"But there's no way to stop it, is there!?" Sero cried.

"Aaaaah!" I fell to my hands and knees and stuck both my arms and legs down with my gum, as the shock ran through me again, and suddenly I felt a powerful force try and pull me away, halted by my sticky footing. "Not...yet...not...like...this...!" I held onto the ground as hard as I could, as my phantom instead retreated back into me, making the pulling sensation vanish.

"Again...why...?" He thought aloud.

'This is my chance!' As quickly as possible, I jumped up and pulled my leg back before kneeing him in the gut as hard as I could. The blow took him by surprise and he hunched over, clutching his stomach in pain. 'This could be...my last chance!' I swung my left fist into his face, knocking his head upward. 'Come on!' I formed golden syrup around my right fist and pulled it back.

"Jaw Breaker!" I decked him directly in the face with my hardened fist, causing it to shatter as his head was thrown backward, a small trail of blood leaking from his nose as he crashed to the ground, and my arms fell to my side in exhaustion.

"Damn...that looked like it hurt." Eijirou hissed

"So...does that mean it's over?" Fumikage asked hesitantly.

"...No." Iida stated grimly.

I huffed as Hagane stood back up and spat a glob of blood onto the ground, before wiping it from his lips.

"You can take a punch..." I stated, the aching in my body beginning to lessen slightly.

"N-N-No way! He's still standing!? Is he a monster!?" Minoru wailed.

"Don't be stupid." Momo glared at the pervert. "Ryota's attacks were strong, but he's only landed a few blows throughout this entire match, small compared to the number of hits he's taken himself."

"Ueno Ryota..." Hagane breathed. "...I feel like...I want to fight you...properly. Truly."

"...What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly.

Hagane's phantom appeared next to him. "Allow me to show you...Phantom Form: Body!"

His phantom then flew inside of him, a white glow emanating from the spot he absorbed it, when a faint white aura appeared around him, and his hair flared up slightly, his eyes glowing.

"Now what?" I spoke aloud.

"I have absorbed my phantoms power." He stated. "I have taken on its strength and speed. In this sense, it means I have double all of my abilities."

'He could still do something like this!?' I thought.

"This feeling...this feeling welling up inside of me..." He stared at me wide-eyed. "I want to feel it more!" He suddenly flew at me, and I mean literally! His feet left the ground and his body shot at me!

'He can fly now!?' I held my forearm up in order to block him, but the punch he threw knocked it away before hitting me in the face. 'Strong!' I felt myself collapse to the ground, then quickly scrambled to stand up, only to gasp as pain shot throughout every part of my body from my stomach, where Hagane had swung his leg into me. He then grabbed my face and pulled out my phantom again as I fell onto my back.

"I will use your power as well." Hagane held my phantom before pressing it into his chest. "Phantom Form: Body!" As he absorbed the second phantom, the white aura flared up along with his hair, and I could practically feel his power rising.

'I've...I've gotta fight back!' I stood up again, wincing as my new injuries made my aches return with a vengeance. 'Hurts...!'

"More!" Before I could react he flew over and decked me in the face, my eyes rolled around wildly in their sockets from the force of the blow, before he kicked me in the back, knocking me to the ground.

'Stand up!' I inwardly yelled at my body, which was begging for me to stop. 'I have...to fight him!' I forced myself onto my feet, only for him to punch me in the stomach, then the chest, then the forehead, the three consecutive blows took all of my bodily functions to register as I staggered backward, only for him to follow up with another punch to the chest.

"Ryota!" Edward gasped.

"That bastard! He's gonna kill him!" Kagome shouted.

Ochako held her hands over her mouth. "This is too cruel...!"

"Ryotaaaaaa!" Izuku yelled.

Pain, pain, pain...all I felt was pain and the repeated blows against my body.

'All this time...' I managed to think. 'All this time...he wasn't even fighting seriously. We're just that far apart. Our distance is that great. It's a fact. He is stronger then me.'

The blows seemed to stop. It was hard to feel. The pain all seemed to blend together. But I felt myself fall to my hands and knees. I registered myself holding my body up by my hands. My arms hurt, they were wobbling like jelly. It was hard...it was so hard and it hurt so much...

"I think we've seen enough." I heard Cementoss say. "This match is borderlining on barbaric. I cannot allow it to continue. I say that the winner is-"

"Wait!" I reached out an arm to stop him, but that lost me one of my supports, and I fell face down onto the stone. "M-Mr. Cementoss...please...don't cancel this match!"

He looked at me. "Ueno...you can hardly move. And if this match continues, you will most likely be severely injured, more then Recovery Girl can heal you. It is for your own safety that I am stopping this battle."

"I...I don't care how hurt I get...!" I clenched my fist and punched the ground, the pain pulsing throughout my body, reviving the feeling in my legs. "And I can move...fine!" I clenched my teeth and pushed myself to my hands and knees. "P-Please...please let me continue...!"

I pushed off of my knees, breathing hard, even breathing hurt, pushing myself up to my full height, despite the pain. "I...absolutely...must keep fighting him!"

Cementoss stared at me in shock, as Hagane continued to look at me.

In the stands, Minoru was ogling Momo, when he noticed something. "Hey, Momo."

"What is it?" She asked, not looking away from the arena.

"You're trembling." He pointed out.

"What? No I'm-!" She stopped as she looked at her hand to find it to be true. "Why am I-!?"

"Geez, Ryota..." Eijirou was also trembling. "Why do you keep...impressing me like this!?"

In the barracks, Kamui Wood stared at Mount Lady. "What's the matter with you? You're trembling."

"Y-You're one to talk!" She argued, seeing him tremble also.

Meanwhile, All Might narrowed his eyes. "A lot of them seem to be affected...they're intimidated. Intimidated by that boy. By his unwavering soul, his inner strength. Even considering Quirk standards...he can be seen as not normal." He leaned forward. "Ryota, my boy...everyone is watching you...and they can feel your will! As much as some people may want to see this battle end...everyone can agree, that it must continue!"

I ignored my fatigue and slipped into a battle stance, sticking my feet to the ground again. "I'm gonna keep going...I'm not moving from this spot! Got it!?"

"Then try. Let me feel this intriguing experience...more and more!" Hagane flew towards me and pulled back a fist.

'I can't block his punches, so I'll divert them!' I held out my forearm again, but this time I swung it as hard as I could, knocking his punch away, then I hit him in the face with my other fist, making him fly back.

"Interesting...really interesting!" He flew at me again and launched a kick, but I anticipated it ahead of time, then ducked under it and uppercutted him in the chin, knocking him into the sky. "More...and more!" He suddenly swerved around behind me.

'I thought you'd try behind as well!' I ducked as he flew over me, and I swung my fist into his stomach, throwing him upward once more.

"Interesting..." Despite everything, he had kept that stern look. "Then how about this?" He dived down towards me!

'Attacking from above!?' I hadn't considered this! In desperation I threw my fist upward to try and counter, but he easily avoided it and punched me in the head, making me crouch down and clutch it in pain. He flew up and down once again, and once more I tried to punch him, but He easily anticipated it and kicked my fist, making me cry out as I clutched my arm at my side, the pain shooting all across my limb.

'It's no good...I can't reach him when he's that high...' I thought as I watched him swerve around in the sky. 'But I can't shoot at him from this distance, he'll anticipate it easily! So what can I...what can I...? Ah!'

Hagane flew down at me once again, and I held both my hands out as red and white sugar began pooling out of my hands and twisting together, forming a giant orb on the end as he closed in!

"Candy Cane!" At the last second, I swung the giant candy cane I had made and smacked him in the face, throwing him to the ground.

"Now a new weapon?" Hagane seemingly asked himself as he flew forward and threw a punch.

'My cane can't block that! What do I-!?' My thoughts were cut off as he hit me in the gut, making me gasp as my eyes shook violently. 'N-Now...swing now!' I put all of my strength into a big swing, smacking him across the body with such force that he was sent sprawling across the arena, and my weapon snapped in two, making me drop it to the ground.

Hagane stood up again, and we stared at each other. We were both panting heavily. We were both tired, we were both hurt...but we still wanted to keep going. Did we even want to stop? Did we even want to win?

"...This feeling...I want to go even further still." Hagane stated, as the phantoms suddenly left his body, making him lose his glow as they floated beside him. "Ueno...I am going to hit you...with my current most powerful attack."

"His most powerful attack...?" Jirou echoed.

"Is he looking to end this now?" Ojiro wondered.

'His most powerful attack..' I thought. '...I can't counter it. There's no way I could counter it...in that case...'

I slammed my hands into the ground, pumping out a yellow liquid from my arms until it stuck me to the ground. "Come on, then! I'll take whatever you throw at me! Bring it on, Hagane Yoto!"

"Yes...!" The phantoms suddenly began swirling around his fists.

'I'll endure it! I will! I will! I will!' I told myself in my head.

"If he does that, will Ryota...?" Ochako breathed.

"I believe in him." Izuku said. "I promised him I'd believe in him...I do!"

"Phantom Form: Cannon!" Hagane yelled as the phantoms blasted from his fists towards me.

'I will! I will! I WILL!' I screamed in my thoughts.

The phantoms smashed into me. I actually felt them cave my entire midsection in. My mouth opened in a silent scream as blood shot past my teeth and into the air. I'd vomited up blood. And I was flying back, back, back, the pain spreading throughout my body like an inferno.

...But I was awake.

I felt my arms be pulled taught as an opposite force pulled against them. I raised my head and saw my arms be connected back to the arena by the yellow candy, now stretched out.

"That's not gum..." Iida noticed. "That's..."

"Taffypult!" I yelled as the taffy launched my body forward and back into the arena at a tremendous speed. "Haaaaaagaaaaaaneeeeeeee!" I screamed as I rocketed forward.

With my weakened body, all I could do was swing my right leg as I smashed into Hagane. My outstretched limb caved his whole torso in, and I felt a rib break as Hagane spurted out blood from his mouth. We then crashed into the solid ground. I felt myself tumble forward, scraping against the stone, until the momentum ended, and I lay still, too tired to move.

"I...I...I, really, don't know what to say! Both fighters are down!" Present Mic gaped. "Is this...a draw?"

'Get up!' I told my body. 'Get up, now! Or all of this...will have been for nothing!' Using every last ounce of my strength, I began pushing myself up. I felt bruises on my body, and dried blood on my face.

I looked over, and saw Hagane raising an arm. He was pushing himself up too.

'This...what...how...b-both of them are getting back up!" Mic screeched. "Even after all that...they're both standing up!"

'Stand up...just stand up...!' I pushed on my knees, but I couldn't muster the strength to lift them. 'Get up...get up!' Ignoring every other instinct in my body, pushed myself up, onto my feet, supporting myself on my knees. I could feel that they were badly grazed.

I looked over as Hagane stood at full height. He was covered in bruises and clutching his chest as blood dribbled from his mouth. I used every inch of my strength to push myself up to my full height as well.

"Hah...hah...Ueno..." Hagane wheezed. "You...you are..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hah...hah...Hagane..." I panted. "...I...I can't...go anymore..."

"...What do you...mean?" He asked.

"Hah...I can't move...I'm using all of my strength...just to stay standing..." I admitted. "I've used up all of my calories...I can't use my Quirk...I can't do...anything..."

"...Then...why don't you just rest?" He asked.

I forced a smile on my face. "What kind of Hero...just gives up...because they can't do anything?" I staggered around for a second, but reaffirmed my footing. "I'm not...finished yet..."

I held out my arms either side of me, and gave him a big grin. "Hagane...if you want to beat me...then do it!...Hit me...with everything you've got! Knock me out!"

"This...is...shall we allow this?" Mic asked his co-host.

"...Let them do it." Shouta replied. "This is important for both of them."

Hagane looked at me, as his phantom appeared beside him. "Ueno Ryota...why is it you? Why do I...see you?" His phantom began swirling around.

I kept up my smile. "Nice fight, Hagane."

He looked shocked again, and his frozen expression finally disappeared, leaving a perplexed look behind. "...Indeed." The phantom shot towards me.

"Ryota!" I heard several people cry out.

'...I'm really sorry, everyone...' I thought, squeezing my eyes shut. '...I screwed up.'

I felt the phantom smash into my stomach. I felt myself fly back, off of the arena, I felt myself crash into the wall.

Then I blacked out.

 **Wow...I honestly didn't think this fight would take up the whole chapter, but it did...**

 **In any case, that was a ton of fun to write, so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! A truly brutal, epic clash between these two very similar rivals. And next time, we will be continuing on with the Quarterfinals!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it! And I shall see you in the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Final Matches

...Oh yeah, forgot, I was knocked out for this next bit.

Thankfully, I have a friend nowadays whose Quirk records memories, so I managed to borrow some of my friends and have their memories be extracted, allowing me to tell it to you all.

After the match, I was taken to the infirmary. Apparently I was in pretty bad shape and was hooked-up to life support. Izuku, Iida, Ochako, Edward, Kagome, Eijirou, Rikidou and a now awake Yoshi were around me.

"Ryota..." Izuku breathed sadly.

"he suffered many injuries all over his body during that match." Recovery Girl told them. "On top of that, he overexerted himself and exhausted his body. If I used my Quirk on him in hisn current state, he could slip into a coma, so now it's a matter of waiting until his body is rested enough to handle being repaired."

"...What about Hagane?" Iida asked the elephant in the room.

"His injuries were severe as well, but unlike Ueno, he wasn't exhausted, so I was able to heal him." She said. "But as soon as I was done, he left, despite needing to rest."

"You didn't stop him?" Iida questioned.

"It is my job to heal you young ones, but I cannot stop you stomping off to do what you want. That's your decision."

"That bastard!" Kagome yelled. "He went way too far! Now Ryota is...!"

"It was Ryota's will to continue fighting. I think he understood the consequences." Edward said.

Ochako noticed Yoshi hadn't said anything, and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Yoshi?"

"...Is it my fault?" Everybody turned to Yoshi as she spoke. "Did Ryota fight so hard for me?"

"...To be honest, that is the kind of guy he seems to be." Rikidou admitted knowingly.

"he did it for everybody!" Eijirou weeped manly tears. "The tears won't stop! I just can't get over how cool he was during that!"

"...I really, really hope he doesn't die." Yoshi whispered.

"H-H-He's not gonna die!" Izuku shrieked.

"He might if you shout like that." Recovery Girl stated. "Come now, you should leave him to rest, that is all he needs right now."

Izuku bit his lip. "Ryota...watch over me in my next round, okay?"

"Now YOU'RE talking like he's dead!" Everybody else shouted.

They all left the room , only to find a set of clothes floating beside the door. "...Tooru?" Iida asked.

"Eeek!" She squealed, apparently not having noticed them. "Hey everybody! So, Ryota's gonna be okay, right? Right?"

"As long as he gets rest." Edward confirmed.

"That's good!" She breathed in relief, followed by a pause. "...Well, see you guys!" She then ran off.

"...She's a weird one." Rikidou stated.

"So, Edward, Kagome, what are you two gonna do now?" Ochako asked them.

"The only thing I can do at the minute. Keep fighting." Edward responded.

"I guess all I can do is watch and wait for Ryota to wake up." Kagome shrugged. "But if I ever find that Hagane, I'll tear him limb from limb!"

"Later. For now, let's get back to our seats. Meredith's match is going on at the moment." Edward told her.

Ubeknownst to them, Hagane was around the corner on the opposite end of the corridor, arms folded and leaning back, waiting for me to wake up.

 _HERO_

"Ow, ow, ouch..." Meredtih hissed, dabbing her hands, which had slight burn makrs on them.

"You sure you're okay, Meredith?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine." She hissed. "Mina Ashido's Acid Quirk was more dangerous then I thought, I can't fight well against non-contact Quirks like that."

"Sorryyyyyyyyyy!" Mina apologised from her seat below them.

"Who cares what happens to the opponent as long as you win!?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Well, I feel bad about it!" Mina yelled at him.

"Don't be. You beat me, simple as. We both wanted to win, but you did in the end, nothing more to be said." Meredith assured her.

"But..." Mina pouted.

"Nooooow everybody! We're onto match 6 of Round 2!" Present Mic announced. "Our first contestant! From the General Department! You remember her bouncing around all over the place in the first round, iiiiiiiit's Matsushita Hisa!"

"I'm in the quarterfinals!" She cheered as she jumped straight from the doorway onto the arena thanks to her springs, bouncing on the spot for a second due to momentum.

"And our second fighter this match! The dark shadow from Class 1-A! Tokoyami Fumikage!" Fumikage jogged lightly up the steps onto the arena.

"So it's Fumikage, huh? This is gonna be good!" Denki smiled.

"Now then! Let Match 6...BEGIN!"

As soon as the battle begun Hisa launched herself towards him, but Dark Shadow blocked the attack. She then srpung to the side of him and rocketed forward, but once again Fumikage's shadow creature blocked the attack, but this time grabbed onto her spring leg and began moving to the edge of the arena to try and drop her out.

"You won't get me that easily!" Hisa declared as she kicked the shadow with her other leg, making it release her before she landed and jumped at him again. Since Fumikage couldn't recall his Quirk monster quick enough, he physically jumped out of the way as she landed where he previously was, with his Quirk returning to him.

"That shadow of yours sure is stronger then it looks, huh?" Hisa figured. "But! Can it handle this!?" She suddenly jumped forward, and as Dark Shadow prepared to block again, Hisa suddenly compressed her right leg.

"Spring Kick!" She unleashed a kick with the full power of her Quirk-enhanced lag, completely blasting into both Fumikage and his Quirk and making him gasp in pain as he was pushed back to the edge of the arena.

"Wow! That was powerful!" Sero gasped.

"Alright! This oughta end it!" Hisa nodded as she jumped at him again. "Spring Kick!"

However, at the last second, Dark Shadow emerged, but instead of trying to block it, diverted the kick past them by slamming itself into her.

"Oh no!" She gasped as she flew past him and bounced onto the ground.

"Matsushita Hisa has jumped out of the arena, meaning that Tokoyami Fumikage is the winner!" Present Mic announced.

"I forgot there was an out-of-bounds rule..." Hisa wept softly.

"Hisa had the advantage in terms of power and speed, but Fumikage's defence and strategy won it for him." Ojiro nodded.

Edward then stood up. "Right then, I'm up next."

"Careful. You're facing Holly Elwell. She's stronger then she looks." Kagome told him.

"Is that because she beat you?" Edward asked.

"Shut up. Get away from me before you molest me." Kagame huffed.

"I'll take that as a 'good luck'." Edward said, before walking off with a light smile. "Time to see if she's worth my time or not."

"Moving right along, it's time for match 7!" Mic cheered. "Our first contestant! A real gamer girl from the Department of Support! Holly Elwell!" Holly emerged from the doorway and walked calmly onto the platform.

"And her opponent! Everybody knows him as the strongest star of the Department of Partnership! Joining us all the way from Fullbright University in England; Edward Crowley!" Edward walked nonchalantly onto the field with his hands in his pockets.

"Gotta admit, I've seen a lot of really interesting powerful people here today." Edward admitted. "I hope you don't fall short."

"I promise I won't." Holly stated plainly.

"Let's get match 7 underway, people! BEGIN!"

Edward immediately held out his hand, but pixels formed into giant 8-bit iron boots around Holly's feet, allowing her to stand her ground as the invisible force pushed against her. "So you prevented that. But that means we've only just begun." Edward told her.

"True. I wonder whose SP will last longer, though? Yours or mine?" Holly wondered as a pixelated fireball suddenly formed in her hand. "Fire!" She shot the little attack forward.

"Don't try ranged attacks against me." Edward stated as he held out his hand again, making the fireball freeze in place. "You'll NEVER beat me in that sense." He immediately shot the attack back at her with twice the speed.

"Equip!" Holly formed a simple silver shield in front of her to block the fireball. As it made contact, it exploded into actual, non-pixel flames before they died down. "Thunder!" Suddenly, a pixelated bolt of lightning dropped down towards Edward.

"True. I can't stop non-physical elements like lightning..." He held his hand up, and the bolt froze in midair. "But this is just a bunch of pixels you grouped together in the shape of a lightning bolt, I can easily control it!" Once more, he threw her own attack back at her, and this time she leaned out of the way to dodge it, knowing she would get electrocuted.

"Equip!" The shield dissolved into pixels that reformed into a bow and arrow, which she fired.

"Didn't you hear me?" An irked Edward asked as he stopped the arrow. "That's not going to work!" He tossed it back at her, but she dodged it again.

Holly continued creating new arrows to fire at him, whilst Edward continued to block them and throw them back, only for her to dodge them.

"...This is getting boring." Eijirou admitted.

"She must be planning something..." Izuku pondered.

Just then, when Edward blocked another arrow, he clutched his head. "Ack!"

"Now your SP gauge is below half." Holly stated. "Looks like I won in that regard."

"She made me waste my Quirk on all those stupid arrows..." Edward realised. "Fine then, I'll finish this instantly!" He clapped his hands together and gathered all of his energy into his palms.

"Psy-Push!" He thrust both of his palms forward and released a shockwave that pushed Holly back despite her weights. She dug her heels in as a form of resistance, but was still being pushed towards the edge of the arena.

"Almost...there...!" Edward strained, when suddenly his head began pounding furiously. "Aaaarrrgghghhh! Damnit!" He clutched his skull with both hands in pain as the force let up on Holly.

"Your SP is completely depleted now." Holly stated as her boots dissolved into pixels to reform into a fireball. "Fire!" She tossed it forward and exploded into Edward, scorching his chest. "Thunder!" The pixel lightning bolt then fell down and electrocuted him, making him cry out in pain.

"Yeah, i can understand how painful that would be." Denki said.

"It's not as severe as you think." Kagome told him. "Those little 'spells' she uses have nowhere near as much power as actual elements. They're nothing more then stupid gimmicks."

"...Are you still salty she beat you?" Meredith asked.

"Be quiet." Kagome grumbled.

Edward staggered around, but remained standing despite the pain.

"You're HP is low after just too attacks?" Holly thought aloud. "Doesn't matter, I'll end this. Equip!" She was suddenly wielding a giant, pixelated sword as she ran towards him and pulled her weapon back.

"Don't...get ignorant!" Edward instantly held out his hand again and blasted her back in the air, taking her by surprise and making her land out of the arena.

"And Elwell has been knocked out of the arena in a big comeback! The winner is Edward Crowley!"

Everyone cheered as he massaged his temple. "That was tougher then I thought...that was good, though. I'd better go and see Recovery Girl."

He walked away as Holly sat up. "I didn't think he'd recover his SP so quickly..." She mumbled. "I should have checked his Skills..."

"Alright! It's us, next!" Eijirou fist-pumped.

"I am going to destroy you." Bakugou threatened, making small explosions in his palm.

 _HERO_

Edward went to Recovery girl's office and got his burns healed up during the final match. Bakugou won and so the Quarterfinal line-up was decided.

"So I'm facing Bakugou this time? This oughta be good." He smirked, before looking over at my bed. "How is he?"

"He's had enough rest for me to use my Quirk on him, so most of his injuries have healed now, but that means now he needs to repeat the cycle and restore the stamina he has lost recovering." Recovery Girl said. "He might not wake up for a while.

"Right." He jumped off of the bed he was sitting on. "I'd better go and get ready."

Edward walked into the lobby where everyone was waiting. Class 1-A was talking amongst themselves.

"You're facing Todoroki next round, Midoriya." Tsuyu said.

"I know..." Izuku mumbled. "I'm trying to think of a way to combat him."

"Todoroki is really strong, but so are you, Midoriya...ah, I don't know who I should vote for!" Eijirou cried.

"After Ryota faced Hagane, I don't wanna see this match!" Minoru cried.

"Don't worry! Deku's not gonna get beaten as badly as Ryota!...I hope!" Ochako said, making Izuku pull a disturbed face.

"Speaking of Hagane, Iida is facing him next round." Denki said.

"Here he comes now." Sero pointed as Iida walked over to them.

"What are you all talking about?" Iida asked.

"About you facing Hagane in the next round, apparently." Momo said.

"Hmm, that's the thing..." Iida said.

"What's up?" Eijirou asked.

"Mr. Shouto just spoke with me." Iida said. "Hagane has dropped out of the tournament."

"What!?" Everybody gasped, gaining the attention of the Class 1-B students and Department of Partnership.

"He dropped out. That's...weird." Yoshi said.

"Why would Hagane drop out now?" Ojiro wondered.

Kosei Tsuburaba looked at Yui Kodai. "Hey, Yui, you're friends with Hagane, right? You know why?"

Yui kept her emotionless expression. "I don't know. It doesn't seem like something he would do. And I haven't seen him since that match."

"Mr. Shouto said that Hagane approached him and told him he'd dropped out because 'he didn't want to fight anybody else'." Iida recounted.

"Well that could mean anything." Meredith exclaimed.

"What goes on through that guys head?" Denki asked.

"It doesn't matter right now. Iida, does that mean you're passing unopposed?" Izuku asked.

"As far as I know." Iida nodded.

"Then the matches are practically already half decided." Edward nodded. "Let's see what the rest of it has in store..."

 _HERO_

After Izuku lost to Todoroki, he was placed in the hospital as well. Since Iida simply passed, the match between Mina and Fumikage ended in the latters victory.

"Izuku..." Ochako whimpered.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Momo assured him. "Izuku and Ryota...they're both tougher then they seem."

"Now it's Edward versus Bakugou." Mezou said. "They're both incredibly strong in their own rights, this should be interesting to watch."

"Wow, folks! I can't believe it, but we're already onto the final match of the Quarterfinals!" Prsent Mic cried. "But let me tell you, this final one is gonna be a good one, I can tell! Because! Our first contestant is the psychic star of the Department of Partnership; Edward Crowley!" Edward walked onto the battlefield with folded arms.

"And the second contestant! The explosive ball of strength and rage from Class 1-A! Katsuki Bakugou!" Bakugou stomped up onto the battlefield.

"Finally! I've been looking forward to this!" Bakugou grinned darkly. "Don't think your little psychic push is gonna work on me. I'm gonna be the champion, and nobody, especially not someone from that crappy Department, is gonna beat me!"

"We'll see about that." Was all Edward said.

"Let the final match of the Quarterfinals...BEGIN!"

"You think I'm gonna fall for that predictable shit!?" Bakugou roared as Edwrad began pushing him with psychic force. Bakugou threw both arms behind him and unleashed a blast from each palm, making him rocket forward.

"His explosion force is stronger then my kinesis?" Edward gasped.

"Take this!" Bakugou roared as he shot his palm forward and created an explosion. Edward used his power to push himself away from the blast, gaining fair distance between them.

"If that's how it is. I'll go all out!" Edward clapped his hands together. "Psy-Push!"

"Bastard!" Bakugou began exploding from his palms again, but the force was so great he had to do it repeatedly in order to maintain a constant force against Hagane's Quirk, leaving him suspended in midair shooting flames from his palms.

"They seem evenly matched." Momo noted.

"I'm not gonna lose to some guy whose not even from here!" Bakugou shouted.

"He didn't even bother to learn where Edward was from." The whole of the Department of Partnership groaned.

"Aaaaaargh!" Bakugou slammed his palm ionto the ground and launched an explosion, causing pitch black debris smoke to cover him.

"Crap! I can't use my Quirk on him if I can't see him!" Edward cursed.

Bakugou instantly launched himself forward with another explosion. "Die!" He then slammed his palm into Edward's chest and launched an explosion.

"Edward!" Meredith gasped.

Edwrad stumbled back and clutched his charred chest.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Bakugou, meanwhile, was getting ready to attack again.

"Psy-Lock!" Edward held out his hand and Bakugou suddenly froze in midair. "Talk tough all you want, you can't do anything if you can't move."

"Grrrr!" Bakugou growled, obviously straining against the force. "Don't underestimate me!" Bakugou had been frozen with one arm behind him, so using that, he shot an explosion out of it and smashed himself into the ground.

"Did he just shoot himself into the ground!?" Denki gasped.

"You think he broke his face!?" Eijirou suggested.

"You're determined, I'll give you that." Edward mumbled.

"Grrrrraaaahhhh!" Bakugou roared as he exploded the ground around him, making more debris smoke appear.

"Again?" Edward questioned as more explosions happened around him, until he was completely surrounded by black smoke. "Damnit, which direction is he gonna come from!?"

Bakugou jumped out directly behind him. "Behind you!" Edward only had time to turn around before Bakugou blasted him in the face.

Edward's burnt face was thrown back as smoke billowed out of his mouth, and he staggered back. "I'm gonna win! I'm gonna beat everyone!" Bakugou yelled.

"Oh...just...shut up!" Edward held his hand out and unleashed a small burst of psychic energy that hit Bakugou in the chest with the force of a powerful punch. "Psy-Shock!"

"Gah! You little-!" Bakugou raised his hand up.

"Psy-Shock!" Edward released the power again, this time hitting Bakugou's arm and throwing it back, preventing him from using his Quirk.

"Psy-Shock x2!" He released two more bursts that hit Bakugou in the chest and face. "Psy-Shock x3!" Three more to the chest, making Bakugou cough violently.

"H-Hey, Edward! Didn't you say Psy-Shock was hard to do!?" Kagomne yelled out. "You're overexerting yourself you stupid idiot!"

"Psy-Shock...x5!" He released five more blasts that hit Bakugou in all his limbs and head, blood dribbling from his nose. "Arrrrrgggaaaaaggghhhh!" Edward suddenly clutched his head as the recoil caught up with him, throbbing in pain.

"You...fucking...DIE!" Bakugou slammed both of his palms into Edward in fury, the explosion blasting Edward into the air and making him crash down onto his back.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII think that's it, folks! The winner is Katsuki Bakugou!" Bakugou sniffed as Edward sturgled into a sitting position.

"Hah...hah...You're a real prick, you know that?" Edward hissed, wiping blood from his lips.

"What the hell is a prick?" Bakugou grumbled.

"Screw you." He spat a reply as the medic bots came to take him away.

"That's hatred right there." Kyota nodded.

"And that's it, everybody!" Present Mic said. "Now, we are finally mving onto...the Semifinals!"

Oh, yeah.

The semifinals was when I woke up.

 _HERO_

The first thing I remembered as an uncomfortable numbing sensation all over my body.

"Uuuuuuuugh..." I groaned. I was lying down, so I sat up. I seemed to be in a bed. "Where...what...?"

"Ryota! You're awake!" I looked to the left of me to find my best friend, also in bed.

"Izuku?" I mumbled, looking around. "Are we in Recovery Girl's ward? What are you doing here?"

"I got hurt by Shouto." Izuku said, making me flinch as he showed me his scarred hand.

"Geez, Izuku, are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was more worried about you!" He told me.

"Yeah...I lost against Hagane, didn't I?" I sighed, flumping down on my bed.

"Are you...sad?" He asked hesitantly.

"...No. Not really." I told him. "I think...I was looking for something during my fight with him. But I don't think I found it."

"What were you looking for?" He wondered.

"...I don't know. And that's what I'm concerned about." I said.

"Oh, you're awake?" Recovery Girl said as she walked in. "That's impressive. I didn't think you'd be awake since the end of the tournament, given how tired you were."

"Wait, the end?" I sat up again. "How long have I been out?"

"It's the semifinals now." Edward said as he walked in behind her. "Sorry to say, I didn't make it."

"Guess I was hurt kinda bad..." I remembered. "How is Yoshi now?"

"She's up and walking, perfectly fine." Recovery Girl told me.

"That's good." I breathed in relief. "...What about Hagane?"

"He left as soon as I healed him." She said.

"But the thing is, he dropped out of the tournament." Izuku told me.

I looked at him in shock. "What? Hagane...dropped out?"

"Said he didn't want to fight anybody else." Edward added.

'Hagane dropped out?' I thought. It genuinely came as a big shock to me. 'Why on earth would he do that? He was so powerful, there was a strong chance he could have won! There was no chance he could have gotten cold feet...was it a personal problem?...Or...could it be my fault!?'

I stood up. "Hey, hey, you need to rest." Recovery Girl told me. "You're body is still exhausted."

"I have to find Hagane." I said.

"Why are you doing that?" Izuku asked.

"I wanna hear why he did that." I told him.

"Ryota, nobody has seen Hagane since he left here, and even if you did find him, why would he tell you?" Edward said.

"I at least need to try." I told him.

"My word, Class 1-A sure is reckless this year." Recovery Girl whispered.

I walked out of the room and looked around. "Now where on earth could he be? Where would Hagane go?...I have no idea. It could take ages to find hi-"

I then happened to see him peering at me from around the corner in a very creepy way, making me freeze in shock and stare back terrified for a moment.

"...Hagane!" I cried out, making him run. "Come back!"

He ran down the corridors as I chased after him. 'What exactly is he doing? Is he trying to lead me somewhere? This is kinda childish though...'

He finally stopped in a room overlooking the tournament, with just the two of us alone.

"You could've just told me you wanted to come here." I complained. "Anyway, Hagane, I need to ask you something-"

"Why I dropped out. Right?" He asked, catching me off guard. "I didn't want to continue any more. I felt that other fights would tarnish my memory of ours."

"That's a bit...do you, value our fight?" I asked.

"I do." He turned towards me. "Ueno Ryota...in that battle, you made me feel something which I thought I had lost a long time ago...enthusiasm. The feeling of adrenaline, I felt that it had abandoned me, and yet...fighting you, I could sense it once more."

'He felt that so strongly?' I couldn't help thinking.

"For some reason, you are different then others to me, Ueno." Hagane told me. "I don't know why, or how, but you are someone who made me feel again. And so...I thank you for that."

He then walked past me, then looked back at me. "Continue to improve, Ueno. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of." He then walked out of the room.

"Hagane..." I found myself thinking aloud. "Are you really that empty inside?"

As much as I hate to admit it...I clenched my fist and stared at the floor.

"...I can understand that." I admitted.

I then looked out of the window, to see that the final match was beginning.

 _HERO_

I returned to my seat with Izuku and Edward to see the winners. Hagane had also taken his own seat to be bombarded with questions by everybody else, but he remained quiet.

"God, he looks downright evil." Denki mumbled.

He was referring to Bakugou, who was the winner, and was currently chained up to the top spot, as he was thrashing around violently and most likely yelling horrible, horrible curses behind that iron mask.

'He's that mad just because Todoroki went easy on him?' I thought. 'God, he's become even worse now that he's made it to U.A!'

"Ungrateful little shit." I heard Edward grunt. It was easy to tell he hated Bakugou after their match.

And, that was the end of the Sports Festival. Was it a result anybody? With the victor looking like a locked-up madman, I don't think so. But Bakugou won nonetheless.

I had learned just a little more about Hagane, the first person I ever truly pushed myself against, I met a lot of new friends, and I had got further in the Sports Festival then I ever dreamed I would.

But that was only the beginning. because things began to get a lot, lot tougher from there. And I wouldn't be prepared for any of it.

 **That is the end of the Sports Festival Arc, ladies and Gentlemen! It took a while, but we finally made it!**

 **If you guys are wondering why I skipped so many of the final matches, well, you've already read them in the Manga, haven't you? And if not, you're gonna watch them in the anime. Plus, it's really a pain to write all of that from the manga.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, everybody! There was a bit of foreshadowing here with both Hagane and Ryota, as well as all of the other matches I hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **(BTW, bit of 'My Hero Story' trivia. Did you know the last two chapters had the exact same word count; 4394?)**

 **As always, thank you for reading! And I shall see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
